The Elemental Order
by magieve
Summary: 10 year old Harry Potter has been the victim his entire life. Haunted by his family and his dreams he learns of his true power and decides to no longer be the victim any more and instead become the best version of himself that he can be. The problem however is that he really couldn't care less about the rest of the world. Will he lead a new generation or rule a world of ash?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Year of Awakening

 **A/N Warning this is not gonna be pretty as there will be child abuse in this chapter and very dark themes.**

 **19th September 1989 Crawley**

Crawley was currently experiencing the worst thunderstorm ever to be seen in Britain in all time. Lightning was raining down from the heavens at a ridiculous rate and fires were everywhere. People were panicking and firefighters were putting out fires left and right but one women just walked through the crowd unseen in the chaos. She was a tall, slim woman with dirty blond hair tied up into a rough ponytail but her eyes were the strange thing. They were silver and shining in power. She soon approached a house that seemed to be immune to the lightning but had a foreboding cloud hanging over it.

"Well it's about time another one popped up," The woman remarked as she entered the house. Once in she saw a young couple looking at their daughter who was emanating electricity

"Don't be afraid I'm here to help," The woman said realizing how unhelpful what she just said was

"What's going on?!" the man asked her looking scared

"I'm just gonna be blunt about this," The woman said pausing for effect "Your daughter is a magical elemental who has awoken."

The couple looked at her like she was nuts but the little girl had a look on her face like it made sense

"That's mental," The mother said

"Tell me is it not her 10th birthday today?" The woman asked

"How would you know that?!" the farther asked looking angry now

"Because the same thing happened to me when I turned 10," The woman answered "I caused that giant tornado up in Southport on my 10th birthday."

"So you can help me?" The little girl asked looking scared of yourself.

"Yes, you feel that sense of power around yourself?" The woman asked as the girl nodded "Good, then all you have to do is calm down and embrace it as a part of who you are."

The girl closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths as the electricity around her became almost tame and appeared to be responding to her will. All of the sudden the clouds around the area dissipated and the storm ended. The girl opened her eyes which were now yellow and looked powerful.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" The farther asked confused.

"First let me introduce myself, my name name is Wendy Sykes," Wendy said "let me ask you has there been anything strange going on around your daughter that didn't make sense?"

"Well there was this one time when she kept reaching for a book on the top shelf and it then appeared in her hand almost as if …" The farther started to say

"As if she summoned it, that's because she did you see your daughter is a witch," Wendy stated "As am I."

Wendy then spent the day explaining the magical world to the Granger family who were surprised yet the girl, known as Hermione, seemed as if it made sense. Wendy mentioned that in a year Hermione would be get a letter from a school called Hogwarts which was a magic school and girl literally jumped for joy.

"Okay now that that's out the way let me explain elementalism," Wendy said

"Wait why is it a separate thing?" Dan Granger asked

"Because elementals are extremely rare even amongst the magical world," Wendy said as she begun to explain the difference between a witch and a elemental "You see an elemental is not only rare but insanely powerful compared to a stranded witch or wizard and as such many will seek to control her for there benefit so we all need to keep quiet about this until she is ready to hold her own."

"That actually makes sense," Emma Granger stated

"I will look over her when she is at Hogwarts so that she is safe from others and can help her when necessary," Wendy said comforting the family.

"Thank you for all your help," Emma said

"No problem I will be in contact when I think that I can help you," Wendy said and just like that she was gone in a gust of wind.

"Okay that's just cool," Dan remarked causing the family to laugh.

 **With the Minister**

Minister Fudge was having a bad day. First a magical storm appeared in Crawley with no appear reason why it did, then no one could figure out how to stop it and then no one could figure out why it stopped. The press were already hounding him about it and he had no answers to give them. This did not look good for him in the eyes of the public. He was going to have to ask Malfoy for advice on this.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

 **January 21st 1990**

The once typical suburb outside of the Manchester now looked like hell on earth as a massive firestorm was raging. Wendy had just appeared on the outskirts of the firestorm and was hit with a blast of heat in the face

"Well then I don't remember stepping out of a frying pan but here I am in the fire," Wendy said to herself, laughing at the bad joke when she saw Dumbledore and ministry workers battling the raging fire "Crap I've gotta move quickly on this one."

Wendy suddenly flew up using the wind to power herself and saw that in the centre of the fire was a house seemingly unaffected by it. She then flew over the fire and landed in the eye of the storm. The house appeared to be a bit on the cheap side and when Wendy entered saw that it wasn't as well maintained as the Granger's house was. She saw the elemental curled up and appeared scared of herself though to be fair she was covered in fire. The farther seemingly trying to calm her down but wisely didn't try to touch her.

"Hey there I'm here to help you with the fire," Wendy said cheerfully

"Really can you save my girl?" The farther said pleadingly

"Yes just calm down alright," Wendy said as she approached the girl who she could see now looked terrified "Just relax Okay if you calm down the fire will stop and you'll be fine."

The girl just couldn't calm down so Wendy began explaining what was going

"Listen to me okay this fire is apart of you and you need to embrace that, when you do the fire will be yours to control as you wish okay."

"Really?" the girl asked

"Yes you see you are a magical witch and a fire elemental who can do many strange and fun things but you need to learn to control it and to control it you need to calm down and embrace that the fire is a part of you," Wendy explained

The girl began to calm down and fire seemed to disappear and reveal her.

"I did it!" The girl said jumping for joy. She was a little short for her age with dark jet black hair that reached her shoulders and curled at the end. Her eyes where a bright amber and looked like little gems of fire. She quickly hugged Wendy and said with passion "Thank you!"

"No problem what's your name little one?" Wendy asked

"Sera, Sera Brandt," Sera said.

"Not to be rude but what the hell just happened?" Sera's farther asked

Wendy then once again explained the magical world to the family and about how people will try to use Sera for her power so she needs to hide it until she's ready to stand up for herself. The family appeared to be working class but didn't struggle and Sera had been taught early to appreciate the value of money. Sera's mother had apparently died in childbirth leaving the two alone but it was clear that they loved each other. Wendy then once again left in impressive fashion to the amazement of Sera.

 **Same time with Dumbledore**

Dumbledore was considered to be incredibly powerful yet the firestorm just wouldn't stop raging no matter what he did so when it suddenly disappeared it confused him to no end. It didn't make any sense to him and neither he no the ministry officials could find the source of it. He couldn't shake the feeling that what happened here was similar to what happened in Crawley a few months ago though and that's what worried him. Was someone showing off there powers and causing chaos or was it a weird coincidence?

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

 **June 15th 1990 Greengrass Manor**

The home of the Greengrass family was a magnificent manor built over many generations of hard work from farther to son. Marcus Greengrass, the current Lord Greengrass, was known as a neutral Lord as he didn't pick a side during the war as Voldemort was too fanatical and he had always distrusted Dumbledore so chose to stay out of it and protect his family. He woke up in his magnificent mansion to find it frozen. The cold air seemingly took the life out of him as he scrambled to figure out what was going on. The wards didn't tell him that it was an attack and it emanated from his daughters bedroom.

"Marcus what's going on?" Selene Greengrass asked

"I don't know come on we have to find out," Marcus responded as he quickly got his wand and headed through the corridor to his eldest daughter's room only to find the door to it frozen shut.

"Daphne?! Can you hear me?" Marcus yelled through the door.

All of a sudden the ice melted from the door and a 10 year old Daphne Greengrass opened the door.

"Dad what's going on, everything's frozen but I'm not cold?" She asked

"Your not cold?" Marcus asked his teeth chattering and trying to figure out what's going on. At this point Daphne's younger sister walked up to them as did her mother. Looking into his daughter's room Marcus saw that the path that Daphne walked was melted and that's when he figured it out.

"Daphne, I want you to listen to me, just try to stay calm and focus on the ice," Marcus said looking serious.

"What?" Daphne asked confused

"Just trust me okay," Marcus said.

Daphne did what she was told and found that she could feel the ice around her as if it was a part of me.

"I can feel it dad!" Daphne said surprised

"Good now try and draw it into yourself," Marcus instructed

Daphne then felt the power retreat into herself and the once frozen house was now back to normal

"I did it! But what is it?" Daphne said excited and bewildered as to what's wrong with her.

Just as Marcus was about to answer there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Marcus said as he went to answer it.

"Hello there Lord Greengrass, I believe you daughter just had a surprising awakening," Wendy said nonchalantly.

"Who are you?" Marcus asked irritably

"Forgive my manners, my name is Wendy and I'm here to help your daughter with her awakening though I can see you handled it pretty well yourself," Wendy explained

"So my hunch was right then," Marcus muttered "So why specifically have you come?"

Wendy just sighed at the suspicious nature of Purebloods "Because I know first hand what it's like to go through an awakening so I came to offer my assistance."

Marcus quickly assessed the situation before coming to a decision "Very well then you may enter," he said as Wendy stepped inside "The girls are just getting changed so will be down in a moment."

"It is no problem Lord Greengrass and thank you for letting me enter your home it's very impressive," Wendy said. The two waited in the hallway when the Daphne, Astoria and Selene Greengrass all came down the stairs

"Who is this farther?" Daphne asked politely.

"This is Wendy who came to help with the situation earlier," Marcus explained

"You mean when Daphne turned the house into a igloo," Astoria said snickering.

"Yes well I figured that I would come to offer my assistance but it seems like you have already figured it out Lord Greengrass," Wendy remarked.

"Yes, I believe that I'm correct in saying that my daughter here is a water elemental," Marcus said to the shock of his family

"But I thought elementals were extremely rare and no one knows how they appear?" Selene said

"That is true yet your daughter is an elemental and I don't think that I have to tell you what people will try to do should they learn of it," Wendy remarked.

"Yes unfortunately I know that people will try to use her for there own gain," Marcus stated "Alright everyone no one will mention the fact that Daphne is an elemental to anyone until we all believe that Daphne is ready to hold her own."

The Greengrass family nodded in agreement understanding how people will see her as nothing more than a weapon or try to experiment on her to get her power for themselves.

"Very well then I will take my leave then it was nice to meet you all," Wendy said as she went to leave.

"Thank you for your help but I can't help but wonder what you get for helping us?" Selene asked

"Like you I was neutral in the war and decided to stay out of it because the last thing that I wanted was to be controlled and used as a tool so I understand," Wendy said as she left in a gust of wind.

"Well this has definitely been an interesting birthday hasn't it Daphne?" Marcus said and mood lightened considerably as Daphne celebrated her birthday.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

 **July 30th Longbottom Manor**

The home of the Longbottom family appeared to be more of a extravagant longhouse that has had extensions added to it over many years. Although right now it appeared to be rumbling as if there was an earthquake. Wendy slightly lifted herself off the ground by creating a pocket of air to stand on and calmly walked up to the house to knock on the door. She waited for a while until a house elf popped next to her looking frantic and confused

"Whos are you?" The house elf asked

"Hello there, I'm Wendy and I'm here to help with the earthquake problem," Wendy explained calmly "would you please send me to the child causing this?"

"Of course miss we donts know whats to do," The elf explained

The elf then held Wendy's hand and apparated the two of them to Neville's bedroom where the young boy was currently curled up in a ball scared of what's going on and an old woman she recognized as Augusta Longbottom.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my home?!" Augusta demanded

"Calm down Dowager Longbottom, my name is Wendy Sykes and I'm here to help your grandson," Wendy replied using her last name for a bit of recognition so as calm down the frantic witch.

"What do you mean what's wrong with Neville?" Augusta asked confused now

"Your grandson is an earth elemental and is going through his awakening," Wendy explained

"You expect me to believe that superstitious myth about elementals," Augusta said getting angry "Tilly Get her out now!"

The house elf approached her but was blasted by a gust of wind knocking her into the wall.

"Look I don't care what you think I'm just trying to help your son," Wendy said getting angry, Merlin she hated the ignorance and holier than thou attitudes of Purebloods, "Let me help him or your precious manor will crumble into the ground because you were to stupid to take advice."

"HOW DARE YOU THREATAN ME," Augusta yelled drawing her wand but before she could aim it another gust of wind lifted her into the wall and Wendy through a wandless stupefy at her. Wendy just turned to Neville who looked frightened, "I'm sorry about that but there's no need to worry she'll just be out for a bit," She said sweetly trying to calm the boy down.

"W...W...What do...y...you want with me?" The asked scared

"Just calm down, all I want to do is help you out so that you can stop the earthquake okay," Wendy said.

"But I'm weak," Neville said

"No your not Neville, like me you are an elemental but where as I control wind you control the earth," Wendy explained

"Really?" He asked

"Yes now how about we stop the earthquake before the house collapses," Wendy suggested

"How?" Neville asked

"First of all close your eyes and focus on the feeling of the earth," Wendy explained. Neville did so and found that he could actually feel the earth moving as it was a part of him. He smiled which told Wendy that he had done it.

"Good, now focus on that feeling and pull it into yourself," Wendy instructed. Neville did as he was told and slowly the earth stopped rumbling.

"I did it!" Neville said ecstatic that he had done something.

"Well done Neville now I'm gonna guess that you don't know much about elementals so allow me to explain," Wendy said as she began to once again explain what elementals were and how society viewed them. Neville seemed scared that people would use him like that but was proud that he was something special though his gran was a worry for him.  
"Wendy, could you make my gran forget about this whole thing?" He asked

"Why?" Wendy said surprised

"It's just that she wouldn't be able to keep this quiet and I don't want this to spread around the Wizengamot," Neville explained

"You don't like her much do you" Wendy said sadly

"I do, but, she keeps comparing me to Dad and I always feel bad because of it," Neville said

Wendy just sighed and quickly obliviated the woman.

"Done," Wendy exclaimed "And don't feel bad about being compared to your father, it just means that she misses him."

"Thank you," Neville said.

"Your welcome Neville, happy birthday," Wendy said before she disappeared.

"Cool," Neville said as he got up to start the day.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

 **July 31st Little Winging Surrey**

"Okay didn't expect this," Wendy exclaimed as she looked at the once average street that now looked indescribable. Nothing here made sense at all as there was cold fire, hot ice, liquid earth, it was chaos. She found the house were the power emanated from and didn't what she found. There were members of the magic reversal squad trying to put everything back to how it was but to no avail, no matter what they did nothing happened.

'What the hell are blood wards doing in a muggle neighbourhood' she thought as she quickly scanned them 'there based on intent to harm so no trouble but there really weak so why are even here?'

She walked up to the house not liking what she heard.

"YOU FUCKING FREAK, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT AND YOU BETTER PUT THINGS BACK TO NORMAL OR YOU WILL BE IN THAT CUPBOARD TILL YOU STARVE AND DIE" A loud voice said.

'Yeah fuck that' Wendy thought as she drew her wand and stormed inside. She saw a fat man holding a kid by the scruff of the neck looking purple in the face. When she looked at the boy she saw a scar on his forehead and realized who it was.

"WHO ARE YOU?! GET OUT," The fat man yelled as he dropped the boy and approached Wendy who lifted the air beneath him to slam him into the roof before pushing him into his wife and son and sent the three into the kitchen wall.

"Harry Potter?" Wendy asked the boy.

"Yes," The boy croaked out.

Wendy observed the Boy-Who-Lived and found him to be way to skinny and small for a 10 year old but the most telling thing was his eyes. They were emerald green but looked dead as if there was nothing in them.

"My name is Wendy and I'm here to help you control your power," She explained

"Are you like me?" Harry asked hopefully

"Yes but we need to focus on what's happening," Wendy said

"So I did do this?" Harry asked looking at the disfigured house with the melting walls.

"Yes, but that's not a problem alright, trust me your not a freak," Wendy said encouragingly

Harry smiled at this and said "Okay but how do I stop it?"

"First close your eyes and focus on the power around you until you can feel it," Wendy explained

Harry did so and could feel something but couldn't describe it. It was as if every force that opposes one another were merged together in perfect harmony.

"I feel it but it doesn't make sense," Harry explained.

"I'm not surprised," Wendy remarked "Now try and pull that force into yourself,"

Harry did so and could feel the world going back to order and the mad power becoming a part of him.

"I did it," Harry said "But what is it?"

Wendy then began to quickly explain to Harry about the magical world and the elementals and quickly warned him about having to keep his powers a secret so people don't try to use him. She could see Harry take the warning to heart.

"Okay but what kind of elemental am I?" He asked still a little confused

"You appear to be a chaos elemental," Wendy stated

"What's chaos?" He asked confused.

Just as she was about to explain she felt three people approach the house one of whom was powerful enough to be Dumbledore.

"Crap they have monitors here," Wendy remarked "I've got to go."

"Wait take me with you," Harry begged

"I can't," Wendy said "The powers that be won't let you leave."

"Please?" Harry begged again

"Don't worry, you now have the power to stop this family from hurting you, for now pretend to be asleep." with that Wendy quickly obliviated the Durslys of any memories of her and disappeared into the wind. Harry did as he was told and went back to his cupboard where he could hear someone enter the house before looking in his cupboard quickly before leaving.

He thought about everything that just happened. He was a powerful elemental wizard and how he couldn't leave here because he was being watched by someone. There were so many questions going through his mind but the main one was 'What is Chaos?' Harry had no clue as to what he could actually only that it didn't make sense. He decided that the best thing he could do was practise and play around with his new found power, Dudley seemed like a good test subject. For the first time in his young life he felt happiness. He was happy because he no longer had to be the weak victim, he could fight back and take what he wanted from the world, after all the world had taken everything from him so why not get it back.

Wendy made it back to her home confused. She lived in what appeared to be a small cottage alone at the top of hill that was covered in overgrowth but inside it was a stylish and homely place. She went downstairs into her basement which was actually a massive library filled with books on all different types of magic and even books about elementalism. She pulled out a small book called 'Comprehensive List of Elemental Powers' by Nicholas Flamel which listed all the possible elements someone can possess and it's potential as well as a brief overview of their abilities. Flicking through she found what she was looking for.

 _Chaos_

 _The element of Chaos is the rarest of the elements as it is by it's very nature impossible to even exist so should a chaos elemental exist they are a living contradiction. The most astonishing part of this element is that all previously known chaos elementals have at one point in there life suffered greatly at the hands of others to the point of despair causing me to believe that the element is technically a man made creation as it appears as if the element residing within the witch or wizard wasn't always chaos but has been warped and twisted due to outside interference. It is known that there is always a similarity between a persons element and there personality so for a chaos elemental you would presume that their personality would be that of an insane person but that doesn't appear to be the case as chaos elementals appear to be free thinkers and rather ingenious but selfish as well and find it difficult to understand normal conventions._

 _In terms of power Chaos elementals appear to have an abundance of raw power as well as a flexibility unseen in any other. Their attacks are strong and confusing causing an opponent to become confused at how they were hurt._

 _A chaos element should be considered one of the most dangerous elementals possible as at the height of there powers they have the potential to bend reality itself to their will and appears only to be limited by the users imagination._

After reading this Wendy put the book down to absorb all this.

'What had happened to Harry to cause his magic to become twisted and confused. Of course it was Voldemort, Harry was hit with a killing curse yet didn't die, he literally defied death. There was also the abuse he's suffered so far so that could have compounded onto it causing him to become chaotic.'

She had so many questions though about Harry and why Dumbledore placed him in an abusive home. If she could, she would take Harry away and place him in a safe home but she knew Dumbledore would hunt him down and return him there after all it was his magic she felt on the blood wards. No she couldn't do anything to help him yet but she can keep watch at Hogwarts next year and protect the boy until he is ready to hold his own. Another thought she had was that five elements were going to be starting Hogwarts at the same time.

'That's going to be fun to see' Wendy thought smiling 'I'm expecting great things from the five of them'.

 **With Dumbledore at the same time**

Dumbledore was now sure that someone was sending a message to the magical world that they are powerful but he had no idea who it was. More to the point did they know that Harry was there or not? Seeing the boy sleeping in that cupboard was not a pleasant sight and was glad he told Minerva to wait outside, she would have thrown a fit. But it was necessary, Petunia was Harry's only living relative and he had to keep the boy safe no matter what but he was concerned about the possibility of the displays of sheer power being Voldemort teasing his return but he didn't know, he needed proof. He needed to see him, to get him out into the open so he sat there for a while thinking of a plan.

'Immortality' Dumbledore thought 'The prospect of immortality would surely lead Voldemort to him and he could even come up with a way to test Harry to see how much help the one destined to defeat Voldemort would need in the future. Dumbledore quickly made a floo call to his old master Nicholas Flamel to get his trap all set up.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

 **Authors Notes**

 **I hope you enjoy my new story.**

 **I'm currently struggling with what to do next with Harry Potter DxD and found myself one day planning this out just to see what I could come up with until I found myself with a plan all the way up to the end of book 3 mapped out so I just started writing this.**

 **I know it's not an original idea but I like it so this is my twist on the concept of an elemental Harry Potter.**

 **Leave a review if you want as I always enjoy reading them.**

 **Next Chapter – 1 Year Later**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Starting Life Anew

For the first time in his entire life Harry Potter was giddy with excitement as today was his 11th birthday, the day his new life in the magical world begins. Ever since his awakening a year ago things had gotten a bit better for him in his life. He now had his own bedroom now and was getting more meals now as well as the fact that he now had clothes that fit instead of his fat cousins cast off's. Even school was better now as Dudley and his gang avoided him and was at the top of his class. The Dursley's still remembered his awakening but had no memory of Wendy and thought it was Harry who manhandled them so were now scared of him. The atmosphere in the house had changed from feeling like a prison for him to a feeling of a cold war. Harry hated the Dursley's but could now fight back. His Aunt Petunia had given him a box of his Mum's old school things and told him that his parents weren't drunks but were instead a witch and wizard who died somehow. Harry was seething at the thought that he had been lied to for so long and how the Dursley's insulted them over and over again. Over the past year Harry realised that he did only care about the Dursley's but that was only out of hatred, the rest of the world however was meaningless to him and he really couldn't care about the random people in the world. He had seen the ugly side of humanity too much for him to start wanting to know them though he kept having a dream of his Mum dying for him and was sure that it was a memory from when he was a baby.

The Dursley's still occasionally forgot there place and reverted to talking to him like he was a thing but backed off when he glared at them. Harry loved the feeling of power he got from it, that feeling of accepted power, it was always a delectable treat. There was an amusing incident last month for Dudley's birthday when Dudley pushed him down when he talking with a snake and he 'accidentally' made the glass disappear so he fell into a snake enclosure and then the glass reappeared trapping him. Harry was still curious about how he could talk to snakes but he presumed that it just part of being magic. The Dursley's were furious and blamed him but he just reminded them what he could do to them if they came near him so backed off. It was a shame that he was bluffing as he was still trying to work out how to use magic. Sadly he didn't have complete control over his power so bluffing was all he had which meant that he was still expected to cook breakfast but at least this time he could make himself breakfast instead of being fed leftovers.

Harry had found a few books about magic in his Mum's things and saw that they needed a wand to use apparently but he kept trying to do magic without one with some success but it was really tiring on him so he came to the conclusion that the wand must be a way to streamline his magic to make it more efficient. Sadly he had even less progress with his elemental abilities as everything he did paled in comparison to his awakening. He learnt that chaos was complete disorder and lacked any sense, reason or understanding at least from a normal perspective. Harry found the energy beautiful and fascinating to look at. It was light and dark, soft and hard it shouldn't exist but it did. It was in many ways an element of defiance and he felt that it suited him perfectly. Right now the best he could do was create a ball of chaos energy that he could throw around but it needed immense concentration on his part and it frustrated him no end after all what's the point in having an awesome power when he couldn't even bloody use it.

Harry quickly got dressed and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast where he saw that the Dursley's were just sitting there.

"About time boy, go make breakfast," Vernon stated

"On my birthday, really?" Harry asked

"I don't care …" Vernon started but was interrupted

"I do care so make your own or are unable to feed yourself?" Harry asked challengingly

Vernon's face was purple but before he could respond the mail came through the door.

"Just get the mail," Vernon said

Harry did so reluctantly and picked up the mail perusing through it where he found a letter addressed to him. He knew that it must be his letter for Hogwarts as he remembered Wendy telling him that he would get a letter from Hogwarts on his 11th birthday. He absent mindedly gave his uncle the letters whilst looking at the one addressed to him.

"Dad Harry's got a letter," Dudley said accusingly as he snatched it out of Harry's hand and gave it it to his mum

"Cause it's for me," Harry explained angry.

Petunia ripped the letter open and read it. Her face paled to a sheer white sheet.

Vernon took the the letter and read it as well and his expression darkened.

"What do we do?" petunia asked scared

"I don't think that's up to you," Harry said piping in "I want to go so I'll be going. Remember it's boarding school so I'll be staying there."

"Then I suppose you can go at least we get rid of you for most of the year," Vernon said trying to get a victory out of it.

"Good that's settled, now can I have **MY** letter back?" Harry asked

Vernon roughly handed him the letter and Harry went to his room to read it in private.

Apparently someone from Hogwarts would arrive tomorrow at 10 in the morning to escort him to Diagon Alley tomorrow to help him get his school things and to introduce him to the magical world or in his case reintroduce him. He spent the rest of the day in his room thinking in wonderment about his future in the magical world only leaving for food and the toilet. He didn't care that no one acknowledged his birthday that letter was all he needed.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

The next day arrived and Harry rose early so he didn't have to suffer the Dursley's when he went for a shower and was got dressed in a simple shirt and jeans with trainers and a black hoodie though his shirt was an Iron Maiden shirt but it was his favourite. He still had a few hours to kill so he went over the letter again in detail. The list of items that he would need for school all sounded cool to him especially the stuff about potions. It sounded really interesting to be experimenting and making powerful potions that do different things. Harry had always liked experimenting and pushing the boundaries of what people thought was the limit to the world. The letter also mentioned that he could bring a cat, toad or owl as a pet and Harry immediately wanted an owl. Harry was always more of a dog person despite the fact that Marge stuck her prized dog on him all the time and a toad sounded pathetic yet an owl sounded cool to him and he wanted the most unique owl he could get. He spent the rest of the time practising his elemental powers by conjuring a ball of chaos energy and holding it in mid air for as long as he could until he heard the doorbell ring. Harry quietly snuck behind the wall to listen to his Aunt talk to whoever had come from Hogwarts, he presumed that it was Professor McGonagall. When checking the time Harry realised that she was early.

"Good morning Mrs Dursley I'm here to escort Harry to pick up his school supplies," a stern voice said.

"You're early," Petunia said.

Minerva looked at her pocket watch and said "It appears I am yes, sorry if I caught you at a bad time."

"No it's fine," Petunia said before turning to face upstairs "Boy, it's for you."

Professor McGonagall noticed that Petunia's tone was unpleasant to say the least. Harry came down the stairs. He wasn't what she expected him to be like. For one there were no glasses to speak of and he had an air of power about him. To be honest she was expecting something rather bad as she had always had a bad feeling about leaving Harry here but it really was the safest place for him when the war was still going on as death eaters were still roaming about.

"Thank you dear aunt," Harry said sarcastically which made Petunia scowl "I suppose I'll see you later today where I can tell you all about my wonderful day."

The last bit made Petunia squirm at the thought of hearing about the freakish world which made Harry chuckle. Man he loved tweaking the Dursley's

"Shall we get going then Harry?" McGonagall asked

"Yes we shall Professor," Harry said cheerfully as he and McGonagall stepped outside the house and onto the pavement where she held out a weird stick. Harry was about to ask what she was doing when a red triple decker bus zoomed in front of them.

"Welcome to the day bus …" The conductor began

"Yes, yes I get it just two tickets to Crawley please I'm in a bit of a rush," McGonagall said as she and Harry stepped onto the bus where the conductor gave them both a ticket "You may want to hold on to something."

"Why?" Harry asked a little nervous when all of a sudden the bus seemingly blasted off like a cannon and Harry fell over face first.

"I get it now," Harry commentated with a smile on his face "How does it work?"

"Magic," McGonagall simply commentated holding onto the railing for dear life.

"Yeah I figured that bit out I was hoping for more specifics," Harry said slightly irritated at the dismissal to his question.

"I don't know because it's not my area of expertise," McGonagall said sternly hoping that he would stop his questioning.

"Could've just said that in the first place instead of trying to be clever," Harry grumbled "If everyone's like that I'm going to be pissed off a lot."

"Language," McGonagall chastised

"English," Harry remarked causing McGonagall to scowl "See it's not fun is it."

"You are going to be more annoying than your farther aren't you," McGonagall commentated

"You knew my Dad?" Harry asked now intrigued

"I taught him when he was at school," McGonagall said worried what Harry would say next

"What was he like?" Harry asked again

"You mean they didn't tell you?" McGonagall asked shocked at this

"Who the Dursley's, they told me that Dad was a drunk who died in a car accident," Harry replied "Though they told me that they where a witch and wizard when I got my letter."

McGonagall was stewing in anger now. How could someone do that to a kid? She was angry at the Dursley's for tormenting the boy, angry at Dumbledore for leaving him there and angry at herself for going along with it. Before she could reply they had arrived at Crawley.

"Let's get going, we're on a tight schedule," McGonagall said as she stood up and left the bus with Harry following her. Harry now had a new fascination with the magical world and was determined to find out the truth about his parents and what happened to them.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked trying to focus more on the present

"We're here to pick up a future class mate of yours," McGonagall answered as she approached a house and knocked on the door. A bushy hair girl opened the door with vigour.

"Professor McGonagall?" She asked

"Yes I presume that you are Hermione Granger then," McGonagall answered

"Yes I can't wait to go," Hermione responded enthusiastically when she noticed Harry standing there "Who's that?"

"Bit rude to demand who I am isn't it?" Harry responded. Truth be told Harry didn't like people much. They had a habit of letting him down and suffered there presence at best and toyed with them when he was in the mood. Unfortunately for Hermione, he was in the mood to play.

"Behave," McGonagall said "This is Harry Potter."

"Please to meet you," Hermione said offering her hand. Harry just raised an eyebrow at this. He was half expecting an apology for Hermione's rudeness yet got nothing. After an uncomfortable silence she lowered her hand as her parents walked up to them.

"Now Hermione be safe okay," Her farther said as he lowered to one knee and hugged her

"Have a good time now," Her mother said as she kissed her forehead as Harry, McGonagall and Hermione all left. There was a bubbling anger within Harry at this display and even jealousy

'That was just cruel' Harry thought 'What the fuck did he do to deserve being tormented his entire life and then forced to see the one thing he had begged every and any deity for.'

Now Harry was in a bad mood and someone was going to have a bad time because of it the question was who? While he was brooding McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder

"What?" Harry asked letting a bit of his anger come through.

"Where you paying attention to what I said?" McGonagall asked sternly

"No," Harry said

"Honestly you should pay attention to a teacher it's rude not to," Hermione commentated

"Whatever," Harry commentated "What'd I miss,"

"Just hold onto my hand we have another girl to pick up and it's too far away to take the bus," McGonagall said. Harry did so and felt like he was pulled through a tight tube before landing somewhere completely different.

"That was unpleasant," Harry commentated and Hermione nodded in agreement

"You did quite well, most people vomit the first time," McGonagall said

"Gee I wonder why," Harry said sarcastically

"Follow me," McGonagall ordered as they approached another house. This one wasn't quite as nice as Hermione's or the Dursley's. McGonagall knocked on the door and a man answered. 'Oh great another loving family to remind him that he was an orphan' Harry thought satirically.

"Hello Mr Brandt I'm Professor McGonagall I'm here to take Sera to pick up her school supplies," She explained.

"Oh good I was scared that you wouldn't show up," Mr Brandt replied "Sera It's for you."

Harry head the footsteps of a girl come down the stairs and came to the door.

"Thanks Dad," Sera said as she hugged him

"Be safe okay," Mr Brandt said and Harry had to role his eyes at this. He was getting really sick of the happy family displays.

"Hi I'm Sera," She said to Harry and Hermione.

"I'm Hermione,"

"Harry,"

"Now then could you all hold onto this rope for me," McGonagall said as she pulled a piece of rope out of her robes. The kids did so and McGonagall just said 'portus' and the four where whisked away to an alley in London.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

Harry fell on the floor for the second time in the day and Sera fell on top of him. Harry just groaned in annoyance and pushed her off of him.

"Hey that was mean," Sera commentated but Harry just ignored her.

"Tell me Professor is every form of magical transportation unpleasant or are you just a sadist?" Harry asked his anger starting to come loose.

"If you were in class I would put you in detention for your rudeness but yes, most forms of magical transportation is uncomfortable," McGonagall answered sternly getting angry herself at Harry for his rudeness "Come on now."

Hermione helped Sera up and they followed McGonagall until they reached a pub called the leaky cauldron.

"Not very professional to be drinking on the job is it," Harry commentated

"Be quiet," McGonagall said as they entered the pub. Harry realised that the pub looked like it was from the past. It was lit by candlelights instead of bulbs and people were dressed in weird robes.

"Professor McGonagall will it be the usual?" The bartender asked

"Not today Tom I'm here on Hogwarts Business," McGonagall said. The bartender looked at the kids and saw Harry's scar.

"Merlin's beard it's Harry Potter," The bartender gasped out loud. Suddenly the whole place was staring at Harry making him uncomfortable

"You know it's rude to stare," Harry said "Please tell me that everyone isn't gonna be like these people?"

McGonagall just sighed and shooed the kids to the entrance to Diagon Alley. She tapped some bricks with her wand and the wall split into an opening that revealed Diagon Alley. The only word that Harry could think of to describe it was awesome. The houses where all misshaped and asymmetrical and people were bustling about shopping. They walked through the alley seeing all the weird and wonderful stuff that witches and wizards bought for themselves from weird ingredients to brooms.

"Excuse me professor but how are supposed to pay for all this?" Hermione asked. Harry had thought about that too and was curious.

"We will be going to Gringotts bank so you can get some money to pay for everything," McGonagall explained as they approached a huge building with marble pillar's and giant guards at the door. When they entered they saw some strange looking small people working

"What are they?" Sera asked

"Goblins, they run the bank and are crafty. I must stress that you should never anger a goblin as it can be quite fatal," McGonagall warned as they approached the front desk.

"Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Seraphine Brandt and Mr Harry Potter would like to make a withdrawal," McGonagall said calmly.

The goblin looked up and said "Present your key's then."

McGonagall pulled two keys out and presented them.

"Very well follow me," The goblin said getting down and leading them to the back.

"Professor how come you only showed two keys?" Hermione asked

"One is the key for Hogwarts and the other is Mr Potter's key," McGonagall explained as they reached a cave system with a cart resting on some rails

"How come he has his own?" Sera asked as they got on the cart.

"I'll explain later," McGonagall said "Hold on you lot."

Harry did so remembering the bus they took as the cart took off like a roller-coaster. This Harry actually liked plus he was feeling a little smug about having his own vault. When they stopped the girls looked a little green.

"You wait here Mr Potter," McGonagall said as Sera and Hermione got out of the cart and toward the vault. The Goblin took the key and unlocked it to reveal a room full of pouches.

"Please only take one as they are the annual allowance for muggleborn students," The goblin said.

"How much are they?" Sera asked

"500 Galleons," The goblin said

Sera and Hermione each took one and left.

"What's a muggleborn?" Sera asked

"A witch or wizard born to non-magical parents," McGonagall answered

"So Harry has magical parents?" Hermione said as they approached the cart again

"I had magical parents yes," Harry answered darkly

Sera lowered her head at that and could understand why Harry was mean. He mustn't have had a good childhood. Hermione however didn't understand.

"So how'd they die?" Hermione asked and Harry's face just turned red in anger.

"Fuck off bucktooth," Harry responded. Instantly Hermione's eyes started to tear up and Harry just smiled at the result. He had gotten good at knowing where to verbally punch people over the past year so it was nice to see his hard work pay off.

"Both of you enough!" McGonagall said realising she was too late to stop it escalating to high "Apologize to each now!"

"That would be pointless cause I promise you I won't mean it," Harry replied. McGonagall was a little shocked at the cruelty displayed by a ten year old. She knew that the insult was planned out from Harry and the smile he had was a little scary to her. She lamented at the fact that she had failed two of her favourite students by allowing their son to become this cruel.

"It's fine," Hermione said sniffling "I'm sorry for asking about your parents."

"Whatever," Harry said as the cart flew by again towards the Potter vault. When they reached it Harry stepped out with McGonagall and opened the vault. Inside the vault was a literal mountain of gold.

"You didn't think your parents would leave you with nothing did you," McGonagall commentated.

Harry was just speechless at this and saw a pouch sitting there that said 2000 Galleons so he took it and left. They all left Gringotts with Hermione being much more subdued than she had been earlier. Sera just scowled at Harry. Where did he get off being such a dick. Sure his parents are dead but that doesn't give him the right to be an arsehole to everyone about it.

"First let's get you all your robes," McGonagall said looking at Harry warily. She still couldn't quite believe how calculating his verbal attack was. They walked in and saw a blonde hair boy being measured for his robes.

"You here for school robes too?" The owner said "I'll be with you soon just stand on the stool and the tape do it's thing. All three of them did and a tape measure did it's thing on it's own. Harry suspected that if he asked how it's works he would just the asinine response of 'magic.'

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" The blonde boy asked

"House?" Harry responded

"You don't know … ah, muggleborn I see then I won't see you in Slytherin then." The boy responded.

"And whys that?" Harry asked testily.

"Cause only the Purebloods go into the noble house of Slytherin," He responded.

"Got it, house for the rich and snobbish," Harry replied

"What was that?" The boy asked in anger

"I said that it's the house for those who look down on others for the simple fact that they born from some rich bitch," Harry replied hoping the boy would rise to the bait. Oh how he wanted to vent.

"What did you call my mother?!" the boy asked angrily

"Are you deaf? I called her the rich bitch that plopped you out," Harry said turning to face him. Before it could escalate McGonagall stepped in

"Enough Mr Potter," She said "Stop picking fights."

"Potter as in Harry Potter?" the boy asked "Well then I guess this behaviour can be explained thanks to your filthy mothers blood."

Everyone gasped at this except Harry who was smiling. Instead of ranting and raving like everyone else when they lost there temper Harry just smiled as he thought of how to hurt others in painful and humiliating ways. Harry just punted the boy in the balls and he fell down onto the floor in tears but before he could continue the boy's mother walked in.

"DRACO?! What happened?!" The boys mother demanded

"He said something that he shouldn't," Harry replied as his mother pulled Draco up and led him out of the shop "Though he may have a ruptured scrotum at least I hope so."

"Really Mr Potter, you are going to make my life difficult for the next seven years," McGonagall said. Hermione looked scandalized and Sera looked a little proud of Harry.

"Huh, I was expecting a bit more than that," Harry said

"Truth be told I was a little happy that you did it. Your mother was one of my favourite students but you shouldn't resort to violence," McGonagall said

"I don't like bully's," Harry simply responded with steel "Though fear is a good way to shut them up."

"Nevertheless whilst at Hogwarts report any bullying to a teacher," McGonagall said

"Sure," Harry said as they all continued to be fitted for robes. Harry got higher quality robes than the girls but was essentially the same as theirs. They then spent the day going from store to store with Harry buying better quality versions of everything than the girls especially his trunk which was thief proofed and had a feather weight charm as well as multiple compartments. When in the book store they noticed a line of books about Harry that didn't seem to actually be about him and referred to him as the Boy-Who-Lived. That explained the staring but why him?

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

They were about to get their wands when they passed the magical menagerie and Harry noticed a snowy white owl that captivated him. He walked up to the caged bird and admired it.

"Careful there son, she bites everyone, it's bin a pain to sell er," The owner said but Harry paid him no mind and began to pet the owl "Well I'll be you want her?"

"Very much yes," Harry said "How much?"

"25 Galleons," The man said and Harry quickly dropped them into the man's hand and let Hedwig out of his cage "I'll get you some treats for her."

Harry took the treats and rejoined his group with his snowy owl on his shoulder.

"So what's her name?" Sera asked

"Dunno yet, I'll figure it out later," Harry replied.

"Come on you lot let's get you your wands so we can eat," McGonagall said. They all followed her into a shop that seemed empty when all of a sudden a man appeared from the back riding a ladder.

"Ah new students how joyous," The man said happily with a smile "Minerva McGonagall 9 inches fir with dragon heartstring, I hope it's served you well."

"It has Olivander, but we are here for these three to get there wands," McGonagall said

"Ah yes such a great occasion well then shall we begin," Olivander said as he approached Hermione with a open wand box who took the wand and then nothing happened.

"Nope not that how about this one," Olivander said as he offered another wand. On it went until finally there was gust of power coming from Hermione.

"Interesting 10¾ inches Vine wood with a dragon heartstring core, a powerful and promising wand, I will be expecting great things from you," Olivander commentated making Hermione blush "now who's next?" Sera stepped up and the process began all over again until Olivander began to mumble something before he presented a new wand and the sense of power radiated from Sera.

"Now that's interesting 11 inches, holly with a phoenix feather core, nice and supple. The strange thing is I had presumed that this wand would belong to young Mr Potter," Olivander commentated

"Why is that?" McGonagall asked

"Because it's brother gave him his scar," Olivander commentated and an eerie silence overcame the shop "But no matter the wand has chosen it's witch so let's move onto you now Mr Potter."

Sera was just looking at her wand in awe and confusion. Why did it choose her and who owned the wand that scarred Harry. Why was she chosen for it and not Harry. Harry took even longer than Sera and the place was soon a mess with discarded wands some of which had blown up at the tip.

"Hmm I wonder if it's possible?" Olivander mumbled

"Wonder if what's possible?" Harry asked

"I wonder if you will be the one to wield my secret wand?" He answered

"Secret wand?" McGonagall asked as Olivander went to the back but kept talking

"You see there is this tale of a wand so powerful that it is unbeatable and In my youth I tried to recreate it." Olivander began "I failed of course but the end product is still the most remarkable wand I have ever seen so much so that I named it Madness." He returned holding a wand in a box.

"Why is it called madness?" Sera asked captivated

"Because it makes no sense, I have no idea how it works because it really shouldn't yet it does and appears to defy all known knowledge of wand lore."

It was strange as it appeared to be glowing red and Harry could feel the power within it calling to his soul and the wand appeared to be begging to join him and revel in his chaotic magic. He took the wand and could feel the power within the wand and the chaos within it.

"13 inches, African Ebony wood with a duel core of Thestral tail hair and a shard of the Philosophers stone, feisty. This is wand called Madness because it's two cores shouldn't coalesce but they do and the sheer power within this wand means that it will very often overpower spells on it's own hence why I named it Madness, because the wand should blow up under the amount of power yet doesn't and appears to actually be more self aware than any other wand I've ever seen." Olivander explained

"It's self aware?" McGonagall asked

"All wands have a bit of awareness hence why they only work properly for the witch or wizard they choose but Madness appears to be more reactive to the point were it refuses to work for anyone other than Harry so long as Harry is loyal to it," Olivander explained

"So it's my partner in magic not a tool to be used," Harry said

"Exactly," Olivander said "I think you will be a very unique wizard Harry and forge your own pathway through this world."

"Thank you Olivander," Harry said grateful. How couldn't he be, his wand is perfect and he can't wait to try out some spells with her. The three of them all paid for there wands and headed to the Leaky Cauldron to eat.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

The four ate in silence and Harry noticed people staring at his scar again which was rarther annoying.

"Why am I famous Professor?" Harry asked suddenly and McGonagall put down her drink to answer him.

"it's because you saved us ten years ago," McGonagall answered "There was a dark wizard running rampant throughout the country and he killed everyone who stood against him."

"He killed my parents didn't he?" Harry interrupted

"Yes he did," McGonagall replied sombre "Then he tried to kill you but failed, somehow you survived that night when everyone else would've died. That's why they call you The Boy-Who-Lived that;'s why your famous."

"So everyone believes that at 1 year old I stopped a dark lord?" Harry said

"Most people do believe that yes but either way you are a symbol of peace to the world," McGonagall said "Personally I believe you Mum did something."

"Really?" Harry said

"Yes, she was always very smart and I'm sure that she had some trap lying in wait to protect you,"

"Thanks," Harry said. It was nice to hear something positive about his parents for once and it warmed his chaotic soul "So what's this dark lord's name?"

"We don't say his name," McGonagall said as she leaned in and whispered "Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Harry said questioning the stupidity of the name whilst being shushed by McGonagall

"Don't say his name in public, you'll frighten people,"

"He was that bad?" Hermione asked.

"Yes he was." McGonagall said

"Is he still alive?" Harry asked  
"Maybe, Headmaster Dumbledore believes so but there's been no proof in 10 years," Professor McGonagall answered.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

They finished there meal and McGonagall dropped them off in reverse order until Harry was back with the Dursley's. He just put his newly acquired things in his room and thought about what he had learnt. His parents were murdered and the man responsible could be out there plotting his return. A part of Harry was happy about this, finally he knew the person responsible for all the crap in his life and he could plot his revenge though how do you plot revenge on someone who his just a possibility for now. Harry looked at his owl and struggled to think of a name. He rattled off a bunch of names that the owl shook in disapproval of until finally they settled on Hedwig. Harry then looked at his wand with curiosity. Like his element it didn't make sense and shouldn't be possible yet it was and thus Madness was born or 'Maddy' to Harry. Harry spent the rest of the day relaxing and focusing on his his element promising to himself that he would have made an improvement by the time he reached Hogwarts.

Hermione had gotten home and told her parents about her day and even about Harry Potter especially when he insulted her teeth though she didn't expect to be chastise for being rude to him in the first place and promised to do better to her parents but she didn't particularly want to see Harry again. He was rude, abrasive and had no respect for anyone or anything. Though she was practically giddy with excitement and began reading one of the many books she had bought in the day.

Sera had also spent the day talking to her dad about her day though left with a interesting opinion of Harry and Hermione. Hermione seemed nice but needed to loosen up a bit and was a bit of a teachers pet. Harry meanwhile appeared complex. Sera was always very observant of others and could tell that Harry had led a tough life and was touchy about his family. The most telling thing was the smile he had when he heard about his mum as she got that. Her mum also died when she was young so she understood how nice it was to hear about the dead family. Another thing was her wand and how closely linked to Harry it was. A part of her wanted to hand it over to him cause surely it should belong to him but it chose her which just caused her to question how closely linked to Harry was her life going to get.

McGonagall was currently meeting with the headmaster and the heads of houses.

"So Minerva how was your day with the future first years?" Dumbledore asked calmly

"Enlightening and exhausting," McGonagall said

"Oh How so?" Dumbledore asked chuckling

"Well there was two witches who seem promising and I'm gonna guess one is a shoe in for Ravenclaw based on her love books," McGonagall said "Whereas the other one seems quite smart but her wand was interesting to say the least,"

"How so?" Flitwick asked

"It's the brother wand to You-Know-Whos wand," McGonagall said

"Really? I had assumed that young Harry Potter would end up with that wand," Dumbledore commentated

"I have a bone to pick with you Albus about Harry Potter specifically his relatives," McGonagall said getting heated

"I have already said before it's the safest place for him," Dumbledore said

"Then I have a question for you, what do you think he is going to be like when you see him?" McGonagall asked

"I imagine that he will be a calm, nice boy very much like his farther," Dumbledore answered curious as to where Minerva was going with this

"Well Harry Potter isn't like that," McGonagall said "That boy has certainly inherited his father's lack of care for the rules but there is a cruelty to that boy. He is angry at the world and seems to want to take from it what he feels he is owed."

"What are you saying Minerva?" Sprout asked

"I'm saying that Harry Potter will be nothing like any of you expect. He appeared fine if a bit sarcastic but the second he saw young Hermione and her family he changed into a boy filled with hate and enjoyed hurting others to make himself feel better," McGonagall explained

"So the brat misses his parents what'd you expect?" Snape sneered out

"Oh don't you start Snape cause that boy is not going to bow down to you. He is cold, calculating and quite possibly one of the best Slytherin's I have ever seen," McGonagall said

"A Potter in Slytherin that'll be the day," Snape laughed

"Severus, he is cold, calculating, ambitious and has a strong sense of family, they are all Slytherin qualities," McGonagall said "Also Harry ran into the young Malfoy and started a fight with him,"

"Why?" Flitwick asked

"He insulted Harry's mother," McGonagall answered.

"I see," Dumbledore said stroking his beard and looking a little uncomfortable "Are you sure about this Minerva."

"Yes. Don't get me wrong he seems to be a good person but selfish and cold," Minerva explained

"What about his wand Minerva, You said another got the Brother wand so what wand does Harry have?" Dumbledore asked curious

"Olivander called it Madness," McGonagall answered and Dumbledore paled at this "I take it you know of the wand."

"How is that possible?" Dumbledore muttered out

"Excuse me but what is this Madness?" Sprout asked

"The most powerful wand Olivander has ever created and he doesn't know why it works cause apparently it shouldn't even work but it does," McGonagall explained "It's also self aware."

"Aren't most wands a little self aware?" Flitwick asked

"Not on the level of this wand," Dumbledore said "Madness seems to have emotions and is the most self aware wand there has ever been."

"What's the wand made of?" Snape asked intrigued now.

"Thestral tail hair and a shard of the Philosophers stone," Dumbledore answered "Life and death mixed together in perfect harmony."

"That's insane," Sprout said

"If Harry is the owner of that wand then he will be incorruptible to other peoples beliefs and will always take the untravelled road rather than the pre-made one, he will be the most unique wizard the world has ever seen."

"Olivander said the same thing," McGonagall said

"So he is going to be a rule breaker essentially fantastic," Snape sneered out.

"I see very well your all dismissed," Dumbledore said as they all left his office.

This shouldn't have happened. Nothing was going as he had planned and Harry is proving to be a complete wild card in the future. Dumbledore only hoped that whatever path Harry took was a good one. Dumbledore really didn't want to see a third dark lord in his time.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

 **Authors Notes**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter.**

 **As you can see Harry is not the nicest of people in this but I will stress that he isn't going to be a bully but more of a lone wolf at least at first. I wanted to add Hermione and Sera to his visit to Diagon Alley to show what Harry would be like with them at first though Sera seemed to take a back seat but that's because she's smart not to piss off Harry. Don't worry she'll be more fiery next time.**

 **I know Harry's wand 'Maddy' might seem overpowered and ridiculous but that doesn't mean that he will be overpowered as there is a lot more to magic than who has the fanciest stick. Yes Harry is going to be good at magic but only at the practical stuff mostly. I will say that yes Harry has a wand that is strong but The Elder Wand is still the strongest though Harry has the advantage as 'Maddy' will always answer to Harry even if he is disarmed unlike The Elder Wand.**

 **Next Chapter – A Long Strange Train Journey.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Arrival at Hogwarts

The past month had been a slow grind for Harry in his opinion but the day was finally here. He was finally heading to Hogwarts. Harry had spent the past month reading his textbooks and studying his wand as well as trying to hone his elemental power with some success. He found that the chaos energy didn't always have to act like a destructive force and could actually act as a parasite like force causing the infected thing to reverse what it did. If he hit a light source it became a source of darkness for example. He was curious if that would work on incoming spells but Harry would need to be fast in order to do that though it was possible theoretically. He also had developed a relationship with both Hedwig and Maddy. Hedwig seemed like a prideful beast who knew that she was unique and refused to be considered just an owl. Harry found himself relating to her somehow and the two had an understanding though Hedwig seemed a little too intelligent to be just an owl. Maddy though was a strange case as she, yes his wand was a she somehow. Maddy seemed to meld to his chaos element and Harry could feel as though the wand was a part of him yet also an adviser to him. He compared it to the Norse god Thor and his hammer and Harry did actually try to summon his wand to his hand which actually worked somehow. He wasn't sure if it was magic or because of the budding bond between him and the wand but either way it kicked serious arse. His uncle had agreed to drive him to kings cross station if only so he could get rid of him but like with most things with the Dursley's Harry benefited as well and they just took a victory where they could. He had gotten a letter last week reminding him to arrive at platform 9¾ before 11 AM and Harry spent the week figuring out where the hell platform 9¾ was.

"Boy hurry up or I'm not driving you," His uncle called through the door. Harry sighed as he picked up his packed trunk and picked up Hedwig, who was in her cage at the demand of the Dursley's, pocketed his wand and walked out of his room before clumsily pulling his stuff downstairs and to the car.

"Would you hurry up boy," Vernon barked out as Harry stumbled out of the house with his stuff.

"Calm down already I'm here," Harry said as he put his trunk in the back. Sure his trunk was light thanks to the charm but it was still wide and got in the way a lot. He put Hedwig in the back seat and joined her there as Vernon began driving Harry to Kings Cross.

They arrived at the platform where they could see a brick pillar between platform 9 and 10.

"Well there's Platform 9 and there's Platform 10 maybe they haven't built yours yet," Vernon before he started laughing maniacally and left Harry alone on the busy platform. Harry was sure that his uncle fantasised about abandoning him. Fortunately he had already figured out where the platform was. It seemed as if the magical world wasn't actually a secret society hidden in the furthest corner of the earth but was actually hidden behind the mundane world so Harry figured that the brick wall in front of him wasn't actually solid, at least he hoped so. Harry took his trolley of stuff and ran into the wall bracing for the worst but he fell straight through and saw another platform that looked nothing like Kings Cross. The train looked like a vintage steam engine train that was very resplendent and screamed adventure. Harry made sure to cover up his scar with his hair so he didn't get accosted by some Boy-Who-Lived fangirl and made his way through the horde of people and onto the train. It was loud and annoying and he was starting to get a headache but he quickly made it onto the train and entered a compartment. There was enough room to fit six people inside so Harry accepted that he was going to have to deal with people during the train ride. He put his trunk away and let Hedwig loose who seemed to be willing to wait for him at Hogwarts and then sat down and tried to relax. It was short lived however as a familiar voice started talking to him and he saw that it was Sera.

"Of course the first compartment I find free and your in it," Sera said.

"You can go away if I'm so repulsive," Harry said but Sera just sat down in front of him after putting her stuff away. Harry just raised an eyebrow at this before lifting his feet up and lied down on the seats closing his eyes. They sat in awkward silence as the train finally set off towards Hogwarts.

"Oh come on aren't you gonna say anything the entire time?" Sera asked, the silence becoming to much.

"Shh I'm trying to meditate," Harry said smirking

"Your taking a nap," Sera replied hotly

"I'm meditating," Harry replied simply

"So your going to be annoying the entire time instead?" Sera asked huffing

"You could leave," Harry suggested

"And let you win fat chance," Sera replied.

Harry just sighed at this "Fine, talk."

"About what?" Sera asked

"You where the one that suggested we do this so I figured that you would have a plan," Harry said

"Are you like this all the time?" Sera asked getting frustrated.

"Like what?" Harry asked

"Annoying," Sera stated .

"Yes I am always annoying," Harry replied

"Why?" Sera asked

"Cause it's funny," Harry said.

"So you enjoy pissing people off," Sera said "must be lonely."

Harry raised an eyebrow at this. Did she just call him lonely? Well he was a loner but lonely?

"I am not Lonely, I just don't see the point in people they are always asking me to do this or to do that, add on to that I'm apparently a hero to these people and they seem to want to stare at me and yeah I really couldn't care about people," Harry ranted.

"Calm down alright it was just a question," Sera said holding her hands up.

"Whatever," Harry said.

"So you gonna apologise to Hermione when you see her?" Sera asked

"Who?" Harry asked making Sera roll her eyes

"You really are an insensitive git aren't you, the girl you made cry at Gringotts," Sera explained

"First of all yes I admit that I'm an insensitive git and second, no I don't plan on apologising, she shouldn't have been so rude and demanding," Harry explained

"Just because you lost your parents doesn't give you the right to be a git to everyone you know," Sera said testily.

Now Harry was getting angry "Watch it, how would you know what it's like."

"Cause I lost my Mum too," Sera screamed. Harry just looked at her dumbly.

"Sorry," Harry said sincerely

"Me too," Sera said

"Want to talk about it?" Harry offered

"Not really and I doubt that you want to either," Sera said which made Harry chuckle.

"Still not apologising to her though," Harry said which made Sera sigh in annoyance.

"You're such a git," Sera said looking tired at him

"That I am," Harry replied.

Then the compartment door opened and a red haired boy peeked his head in.

"Can I sit here, everywhere else is full?" He asked

"Sure it'd be nice to have a decent conversation instead of getting annoyed," Sera said and the boy sat across from Harry as well.

"I'm Ron by the way Ron Weasley," Ron said

"I'm Sera Brandt," Sera explained "The git over there is Harry Potter."

"Really?" Ron asked but Harry made no reply

"Well answer him Harry are you really?" Sera asked giggling

"I wonder what they'll serve for tea tonight?" Harry asked absent mindedly.

"Really you gonna ignore us?" Sera said wearily.

"Of course not but annoying you is rather fun," Harry explained as he looked at the two.

"Do you remember what happened that night?" Ron asked excitedly. Harry raised an eyebrow at this. Surely someone couldn't be this dense as to ask that.

"What?" Harry said letting a bit of anger out.

"Do you remember what happened with You-Know-Who?" Ron asked again still excited.

Harry had a smirk on his face at decided to play with the dumb shit sat in front of him

"Of course I remember," Harry declared pompously "We traded spells back and forth until I caught his curse and threw straight in his face."

"Really?" Ron asked excited

"No you moron I was one I have no memory of what happened," Harry said his face morphed into one of anger "how thick can you be to believe something that stupid?"

"Alright enough Harry no need to be so mean," Sera said trying to placate him. She had seen how vicious Harry could be with his words and wasn't up for seeing it again

"Sorry," Ron mumbled as the awkward silence returned until the door opened again and Draco was standing there with two boy's who clearly were a step behind on the evolutionary ladder. They looked way too ape like to be human Harry thought.

"I thought I smelt filth and lo and behold I find a big pile of it,"Draco declared and his grunts laughed.

"What do you want?" Harry asked testily. Ron had already annoyed him and he didn't feel like just putting up with Draco's brand of bullshit right now.

"Just to leave you with a warning Potter," Draco said and Harry was actually impressed with the amount of spite he put in his last name "You chose poorly when you decided to attack me so you will be joining your filthy mother sooner rather than later."

Harry just smiled at the threat "You really are determined to become the last member of your family aren't you. Was one punt to the balls not enough to end your line or do you want me to finish where I left off?"

His grunts quickly formed a wall in front of Malfoy to protect him and Harry just chuckled at them.

"Cute," Harry commentated before grabbing both by the side of the head and slammed them into each other causing them to fall over unconscious "Now this is the part where you either make a pathetic attempt at me or you run off screaming 'this isn't over'"

Malfoy just started running but said nothing much to Harry's disappointment.

"That was awesome Harry," Ron commentated and Sera had to agree with him as she watched Harry push the unconscious idiots out of the compartment before retuning to lying down on the seats "It'll be great when we're in Griffindor together.

Harry again raised an eyebrow at this "What makes you think I'll be a Griffindor?"

"You're the Boy-Who-Lived of course you'll be in Griffindor, your parents were I Griffindor too,"

"So?" Harry said. He knew deep down that he bound for Slytherin based on what he had read. He had looked into the four houses and felt that Hufflepuff and Griffindor were out as he was too devious for them which left Ravenclaw and Slytherin but he wasn't really that studious leaving Slytherin by deduction.

"But … but … what house will be in if not Griffindor?" Ron stammered out

"What's it matter which house your in?" Sera asked

"Well Ravenclaw is for nerds, Hufflepuff is just a house of leftovers and Slytherin is full of dark Wizards so Griffindor is the best.

"Yeah I'm gonna call bullshit on that," Harry said "there is no way that every single bad person is from Slytherin house."

"It's true You-Know-Who and his followers were all Slytherin's," Ron said sounding desperate.

"So? Doesn't mean every Slytherin followed Voldemort," Harry said and Ron flinched "Really?"

"But there all evil you should be a Griffindor," Ron said

"Don't tell me what to do you judgemental prick," Harry said angrily and Ron crawled into the back of his seat. He was really sick of dealing with idiotic people right now

"Calm down Harry," Sera said

"Why don't you piss off somewhere else you pathetic arse wipe," Harry yelled and Ron scrambled out of the compartment.

"Your really mean sometimes," Sera said.

"I despise stupidity," Harry commentated as he began to relax.

"You're ending up in Slytherin aren't you?" Sera asked but already knew the answer

"Yep it seems like the best fit for me and I'm gonna guess that you'll be a Griffindor," Harry said

"Yep seems to add up," Sera said as they enjoyed the silence before a familiar face showed up.

"Have you lot seen a toad a boy named …" Hermione began but quietened when she saw Harry.

"Good to see you Hermione, every other person who's shown up has managed to annoy Harry so far," Sera said with a smile on her face.

"Really?" Hermione asked

"They deserved it," Harry just said as he looked out the window "For the record Granger I apologize."

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said "I'm sorry too for how insensitive I was."

"Fair enough but that doesn't mean that I'm your friend," Harry clarified and Hermione's smile faltered.  
"Wow even when your nice you're still a git," Sera said

"Language," Hermione said and Harry noticed that it seemed instinctive "So what am I then?"

"Just another human that I tolerate," Harry explained.

"Don't worry Hermione I'll be your friend," Sera said.

"Thank you Sera," Hermione said "Well I should get back to helping Neville find his toad."

"Just ask a prefect to do it," Harry suggested. Hermione just looked at him and then left to follow his advice.

"So you're actually a nice guy hidden behind a mountain of git," Sera said

"That's me," Harry said "And you're an annoying fly hell bent to keep me from relaxing.

Sera just threw a book at him which hit him in the side.

"Fantastic, your violent too," Harry commentated before dodging the next book that soared past his head. There fight was interrupted by an announcement

"We will soon arrive at Hogsmede, please make sure that you are in your uniforms, please leave any luggage on the train it will be brought up for you," A voice said.

"Oh good the train was getting boring," Harry said

"Get out while I change," Sera said

"What?" Harry asked

"Go, get out I don't want you to see me get changed," Sera said as she pushed him out of the compartment and closed the blinds. Harry noticed that Malfoy's guards had gone. And he just stood there watching the world go by. It was about five minutes when the door opened revealing Sera in her Hogwarts robes.

"Compartments yours," Sera said as Harry went in and quickly got changed into his School robes just as the train pulled into the station. He noticed that Sera put her books away and he and Sera stepped onto the platform.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

Harry and Sera stared around the platform wondering where they were meant to go when a booming voice said "First years over ere."

They followed the voice where they saw a giant of a man surrounded by other first years who seemed to barely come to his knees. They both walked up to him and waited for the other first years to gather.

"Right then follow me," The giant said as he led them to a shore line with a bunch of row boats resting at the waters edge "no more than four to a boat."

Harry climbed into one of the boats followed by Lily who seemed to be clinging to him. Hermione joined them followed by a timid looking boy as the boats took off by what Harry assumed was magic. Harry looked around to see people looking a little scared at the dark lake they were riding across.

"You'll be seeing the castle coming up soon," The giant of a man said as Hogwarts slowly came to view. The castle was bright and looked amazing as it stood on the cliff side and Harry was captivated by it just like everyone else was. He could hear quite a few people whisper 'wow' at the sight of it and the group of first years just looked on as they reached the docks of Hogwarts. The first years all stepped out of the boats and followed Hagrid up the stairs an into the castle all the while they stared at the sights of Hogwarts. They soon reached a giant doorway where Professor McGonagall was stood waiting for them.

"Teh first years Professor," the giant said.

"Thank you Hagrid," Professor McGonagall said as Hagrid walked off to the side and down a hallway.

"Now then, welcome to Hogwarts, for the next seven years this will be your home away from home, treat it as such and it will treat you in kind. There are four houses that you will be sorted into, these houses will be like your family and each house has it's own noble history which are Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Good behaviour and excellent performance will earn your house points, rule breaking and poor performance loses your house points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will be awarded the house cup. Please wait here until we are ready for you." McGonagall said in what appeared to be a rehearsed speech that she had recited numerous times before. She had eyed Harry for most of it and left quickly through the great doors. The first years started to mumble and whisper about how they were sorted whilst Harry Harry just leaned against a wall in the back. He heard Hermione reciting all the spells she had read about and talked about how there might be a test to prove which house you belong in. He heard Ron say that they had to fight a troll which just proved that he was an idiot. The sight of the two apes rubbing their heads made him chuckle but he was pulled out of his thoughts by a scream and saw a group of ghosts float in front of the group.

"I say forgive and forget, Peeves should be allowed to join the feast everyone deserves a second chance," The fat ghost said.

"Friar we have given peeves many chances before what makes you think this will be any different," Another ghost said but there conversation was halted when they noticed the group of first years

"Oh, first years, I hope you will join Hufflepuff, my old house you know," The fat friar said.

"Move along you lot," McGonagall said "Now form up into a line of two we're ready for you."

The first years did so without any complaints as Harry stood next to Sera as the doors opened to reveal the great hall and they walked in. Harry stared at the ceiling which looked just like it did outside but with tons of candles floating in mid air to light the room.

"It's not actually the sky just enchanted to look like it," Harry heard Hermione said "I read about it in Hogwarts a History. The first years soon stood in front of the teachers table at the front of the hall where a stool stood with a hat sat on top of it. The tears in the hat seemed to be moving and before Harry knew it the hat had burst into song.

 **(A/N I'm not writing in the song if you want to read it then it's in book 1)**

The hall applauded the terrible song out of what seemed to be expected of them rather than enjoyment. McGonagall then picked up the hat, unravelled a scroll and stood in front of the hall addressing them.

"Now when I call out your name please sit on the stool and I will put the hat on your head so that it may choose which house you will join," McGonagall said to the first years "Abbott Hannah."

A blonde haired girl went up looking nervous and soon after the hat declared "HUFFLEPUFF."

The place clapped and the Hufflepuff table cheered at their newest member. The trim Hannah's robes had turned yellow.

"Bones Susan," McGonagall said and a red haired girl stepped up and the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF" and Susan joined Hannah at the Hufflepuff table.

"Boot Terry," McGonagall said and a small boy became the first new Ravenclaw as his trim tuned blue. Mandy Brocklehurst also joined Terry in Ravenclaw.

"Brandt Seraphine," McGonagall yelled as Sera walked up and put the hat on. The hat seemed to be taking a longer time sorting her but it soon yelled out "GRIFFINDOR."

The red table exploded in cheers as everyone else clapped.

"Brown Lavender,"

"GRIFFINDOR"

"Bulstode Millicent,"

"SLYTHERIN," the table to Harry's far left cheered the loudest this time.

"Clark Leanne,"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Corner Michael,"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Cornfoot Michael"

"RAVENCLAW"

Harry had slowly stopped paying attention to the names being called and began to focus on the timing of the sorting. It seemed as if everyone took different times to be sorted almost as if the hat was talking to them to try and understand them before sorting them. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard McGonagall yell "Granger, Hermione."

Hermione walked up looking nervous before she put the hat on. She took about as long as Sera did before the hat yelled out "GRIFFINDOR."

The hall cheered whilst Harry thought about it. 'how was what appeared to be a rule following teachers pet supposed to be brave. Maybe he had underestimated her.'

"Greengrass Daphne," McGonagall said as she walked up. The second Harry laid eyes on her he noticed there appeared to be a sense of power about her on top of pride. She reminded him of himself. She was good and she knew it. Maybe he had found a kindred spirit

"SLYTHERIN" The hat yelled and the place clapped. Harry watched her join the Slytherin table as she hugged a brunette girl when he saw something that made no sense. How the actual hell had one of those apes ended up in the house of the cunning.

Just then McGonagall said "Longbottom Neville," and the timid boy from before walked up to the hat and put it on. He took as long as Hermione did before he hat said "HUFFLEPUFF" and he joined the yellow table. On it went as Harry quickly zoned out again until he hear McGonagall say "Malfoy Draco," and the blond peacock sauntered up to the hat like he was the best thing since sliced bread. The hat barely touched him before it yelled "SLYTHERIN" and he joined the snake table. Harry once again barely paid attention until he heard McGonagall call his name. The hall instantly went silent except for a few whispers. Harry just walked up to the hat casually and sat on the stool as the hat was placed on his head and he heard a voice in his head.

 _'Lets see hear then. Hmm difficult, very difficult indeed, quite the mind you have hear and oh yes plenty of courage and loyalty but it has to be earned and seems to be reserved to only those you trust. Though it has been quite a while since I have seen one so cunning and manipulative but where to put you? You could fit in any house._

 _'Put me where I will become my best'_ Harry thought back.

 _'Hmm tricky, oh my you have a similar talent to the others but chaos that is indeed impressive even for ones so rare as you lot very well then, may you flourish in …'_ "SLYTHERIN," the hat yelled out to silence. Dumbledore was the first one to start clapping and soon the hall joined him with Slytherin being the loudest. The sight of two red haired twins over dramatically crying that they didn't get him made him chuckle as he took a seat next to Daphne Greengrass though his mind wandered to what the sorting hat said. 'there was other elementals in his year group the question was who ere they and could he trust them.' He shook those thoughts from his mind as he met his fellow first year snakes though Malfoy and his goons just sneered at him. He heard Weasley get sorted into Griffindor and was grateful he didn't have to deal with him all the time and finally a Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin and took a seat across from Harry. Dumbledore then stood up.

"To our new students welcome and to our returning students welcome back, before we enjoy our wonderful feast I would like say a few words and hear they are Nitwick! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you," Dumbledore said and all of a sudden a feast appeared on the tables.

"Is he a little nutty upstairs?" Harry asked.

"A bit yeah but he's supposed to be very powerful and the only person You-Know-Who feared to fight," Daphne answered.

"Ah so mad genius then," Harry said as he piled his plate up with as much food as he could.

"Yeah I guess," Daphne said "Hungry?"

"Starving that train ride was too long and full of annoying people," Harry repleid

"Oh so who had the displeasure of angering the Great Boy-Who-Lived," Daphne said humorously.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one who doesn't buy into my legacy," harry said smiling "If you must know it was that Weasley and prince piss ant Malfoy."

"What was that Potter?" Malfoy said

"Oh I was just describing you as a prince piss ant Malfoy, seemed accurate given how you went running when the going got tough," Harry replied with a smile which made Daphne, Tracy and Blaise snicker at him.

"You better watch yourself Potter, how a dirty half-blood like you got into the noble house of Slytherin truly shows how badly this school must be," Malfoy said

"Malfoy the Potter's are and Ancient and noble house whereas yours is just a magical house so Potter outranks you in terms of status," Daphne said putting Malfoy in his place.

"Oh great another Pureblood family lowering itself, better be careful it seems that the Purebloods that lowered themselves to their lowers seemed to have been dying off just ask your new friend Potter.

"Really Malfoy you do remember what happened the last time you went there but I can always remind you," Harry said dangerously.

"Just watch your back Potter," Malfoy said as he turned to face his food.

Harry just scowled at him

"I'm glad to have an extra hand with dealing with the blond ponce," Daphne said

"Met him before?" Harry asked while eating.

"Unfortunately yes, at some ministry gala's, he's always been a spoiled and entitled ponce," Daphne explained.

"Don't worry I'll help you put him in his place," Harry said. Yep he finally found a person that he liked. Throughout the feast he got talking to Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini both of whom had known Daphne before Hogwarts and he seemed to get along well with them. He noticed Sera and Hermione were talking to each other as well. Soon the feast ended and Dumbledore once again rose to address the hall.

"Now that we have all been fed and watered I have a few announcements to make before we all head off to bed," Dumbledore said "First a reminder that there is to be no spells cast in the corridors as well as all banned items are not allowed in Hogwarts for a list of items banned please consult the list in our caretaker's office. Secondly the Forbidden forest has been named that for a reason, no one is allowed to enter forest for any reason. Thirdly please welcome our new Defence against the dark arts teacher Professor Quirrel." There was small applause for the scared looking teacher who took a nervous bow. "Finally the third floor corridor is out of bounds for those who do not wish to die a painful death, now I believe it is time bed everyone, prefects please escort your first years to your respective dormitory's."

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

Everyone got up and Harry followed Daphne towards a fifth year prefect who led them all down to the dungeon.

"Please remember the route we take hear as you will be taking it on a daily basis," The prefect said as they approached a wall in the dungeon "Purity." The wall suddenly opened and they all stepped into the Slytherin common room. It appeared to be under the black lake as there was a giant window on the far side that illuminated the common room. There was green and silver adorning the common room and gave it a very regal feeling to it.

"Okay first years line up," The prefect said and they did so "Welcome to the Slytherin common room. For the next seven years you will be staying hear so please treat it well as we all have to share it. Boy's are on your right and girls are on your left. Your belongings are hear and you will be sharing a room with another so please pair off now."

Harry quickly paired up with Blaise and Daphne did so with Tracy.

"Good, now our head of house will speak to you." The prefect said and handed them off to Professor Snape.

"Welcome to the Ancient and most Noble house of Slytherin. I will be expecting each and every one of you to bring pride and honour to it. Failure to do so will result in you having an unpleasant time at Hogwarts. There are a few rules within Slytherin that you all must follow with the main rule being that we must present a united front. The rest of Hogwarts will judge you as dark so travel in groups and any problems you have with another Slytherin should be settled internally within the common room. With that all being said please try not to disgrace the house especially to Griffindor or I won't be pleased." Snape said the last bit while looking directly at Harry. "Please remember that classes begin on Monday at 9 o'clock so arrive at the great hall for 8 to pick up your schedules for the year and with that goodnight." Snape quickly left and Harry went to grab his stuff until a voice called out

"So how did the Boy-Who-Lived end up a Slytherin?" An older boy asked him

"Simple really, I asked the hat to put me where I would do best so hear I am," Harry replied simply.

"Really? That's it," Another Slytherin commentated

"Yep that's it, nothing to special," Harry replied "If you don't mind I'm a little tired so I would like to go to bed."

Harry just picked up his stuff and entered his bedroom with Blaise. The room was spacious and had two king size beds on opposite sides of the room. At least in Slytherin there was a sense of quality with the stuff though some of the people leave a lot to be desired. Harry spent the rest of the night talking to Blaise before sleep took him.

 **Griffindor Boy's Dormitory**

"Crazy to see isn't it," Seamus said "The Boy-Who-Lived being a Slytherin."

"I know I figured that he would be a Griffindor," Dean responded "Though he took ages to be sorted."

"Maybe the hat wanted to put him in Griffindor and he kept fighting it until it gave up," Seamus speculated.

"Nah, he's a dark wizard," Ron said weighing in "I met him on the train he is really mean and is probably gonna end up just as bad as You-Know-Who."

"Oh come off it that's nuts," Dean said

"Not really," Seamus said "There was a rumour that he would become even more stronger than You-Know-Who so he tried to kill him before he could become strong but failed."

"I've heard that too," Ron said "It sounds crazy but when you meet him it adds up, he really is mean and treated me like I was a thing instead of a person."

"That's messed up," Seamus said

"Well I'm going to bed now," Dean said "That feast made me sleepy."

Slowly the three Griffindor's went to bed with Ron determined to prove that Harry is a dark lord in training and to stop him. He drifted off with the thoughts of fame and glory for stopping the dark lord Harry Potter running through his head.

 **Griffindor Girls Dormitory's**

"You really spent the train ride talking to Harry Potter?" Lavender asked Sera excitedly

"Yes I did," Sera said getting tired

"What's he like?!" Pavarti asked

"Cold," Sera stated simply

"Cold?" Lavender asked

"Yes, he doesn't like people and has no patience whatsoever, oh and he hates being the Boy-Who-Lived," Sera explained.

"He hates being famous, why?" Hermione asked curious

"Cause he hates people and they flock to him because he's the Boy-Who-Lived," Sera said.

"How come you spent the entire train ride with him anyway?" Hermione asked

"Cause it had some funny moments like when he knocked Crabbe and Goyle out and made Malfoy run, that was hilarious," Sera said smiling.

"He beat them up?" Hermione asked

"More like just knocked there heads together," Sera said

"That's against the rules," Hermione said

"Still funny," Sera said "Well I'm going to bed now good night."

Sera went to bed thinking about what the future held for her now that she was in Hogwarts and was looking forward to it.

 **Hufflepuff Boy's Dormitory**

"Can you believe it, Harry Potter is a Slytherin," Ernie said

"I know it's crazy," Justin responded

"Not really," Neville chimed in from his bed.

"Why not isn't Slytherin the house for dark witches and wizards," Ernie said

"No it isn't whoever told you that is a Judgemental idiot," Neville responded "Slytherin's are ambitious and cunning but not evil."

"How would you know?" Ernie asked

"My great uncle Algie was a Slytherin and he's not evil," Neville said

"Sorry Neville but you have to admit it's a strange at least I figured he would be a Griffindor," Ernie said

"Suppose but it's not that big of a deal really, it just means that Harry is ambitious, nothing wrong with that," Neville said

"Suppose not," Ernie said. The Hufflepuff's all quickly went to sleep.

 **With Daphne and Tracy**

"So we both agree to ally ourselves with Harry then," Tracey said

"Yeah it makes sense plus I get the feeling that Harry will be a powerful force in Slytherin so allying with him would be a good idea," Daphne said

"Plus he seems nice," Tracey said

"Yeah he does," Daphne said trailing off into her own thoughts

"Wow Daphne you certainly warmed up to him pretty quickly," Tracey said

"It's not a big deal were just similar that's all," Daphne responded

"That's strange though Harry Potter ending up like the perfect Slytherin," Tracey commentated

"It just proves my theory that the Boy-Who-Lived mythos is a lie" Daphne said smugly

"Yeah, yeah praise be to the all seeing prophet Daphne," Tracey replied sarcastically "Still it looks like life will be more interesting with him in it."

"That it does Tracey," Daphne replied before yawning, "Alright I'm going to sleep now, good night Tracey."

"Good night Daphne," Tracey said as she went to bed.

Daphne was thinking about Harry Potter or more specifically why she was drawn to him. The hat mentioned that there were others like her and based off what she felt coming from him. Was Harry also an Elemental or just really strong for his age. No that didn't add up an elemental is stronger than a normal witch or wizard yet Harry felt really strong. She would have to figure it out and luckily that meant getting close to him which wasn't a big deal.

 **Authors Notes**

 **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I know that not much really happened but I had to get it out of the way. As you can see Harry and Draco are at odds with each other and most of the first years have picked a side. Shame that there are two elementals on Harry's side. As for the rest of Slytherin house, Harry will be the catalyst for change in the house similar to another half-blood orphan. Sera is still on the fence about Harry as she can see that there is some good to him but he hides it so she's holding on to hope.**

 **I put Neville in Hufflepuff because of what happened in chapter 1. He no longer has the desire to prove himself to be worthy of the Longbottom name and would rather be Neville hence he is a Hufflepuff. Don't worry he won't fade into the background and will become a leader in his own right.**

 **Next chapter – The First Week - Harry vs Bigotry**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Settling In

Dumbledore rose early the day after the sorting pondering what had happened. He didn't believe that all Slytherin's were dark wizards but he did find that they were very self-serving and rarely helped out there fellow wizard. That Harry was a Slytherin showed that he was selfish which wasn't necessarily a bad thing but he was definitely not what Dumbledore expected him to be. The boy had now become a bit of a wild card in the grand scheme of things which was never good as Dumbledore hated surprises and preferred to be in control. He had accepted that about himself and also that he had an ego but the death of his sister and Grindlewald had quelled it though he refused to become Minister for Magic out of fear that he would once again hunger for power. McGonagall's warning about Harry was also on his mind. The boy wasn't apparently cruel but seemed to use cruelty as a weapon and seemed to already be a master with head games which was worrying as well as it suggested that there was a darker aspect to him though thankfully he seemed to use cruelty rather than revel in it. He highly doubted that Harry would become another Voldemort but they were similar and he predicted that Harry would be on his own side rather than anyone else's. Dumbledore prayed though that Harry would do the right thing when the time came and vanquish Voldemort.

The start of every new year occurred on the first Saturday of September so as to give the first years a day to adjust themselves to the castle. He spent the day meeting up with Daphne, Tracey and Blaise and they explored the castle and got to know one another. Like him Tracey was a half-blood but Blaise and Daphne were Purebloods and the group also explained the importance of blood status to Harry. He learned more about his family than ever in that one day. Harry found that the Potter family was a very old one, much older than the Malfoy family but where never really at the forefront of the wizarding world and that Harry may already be the most famous Potter there had been. Tracey was already a bit of a historian and loved reading about the history of British Magical family's. Before she could tell him about the Potter family they ran into Sera and Hermione.

"Hey there Harry," Sera said when she noticed that Harry wasn't alone and smirked "Oh my god does prince git have new friends I don't know whether to be proud of you or worried for them,"

"Very funny there tiny," Harry said firing back. He was actually fine with Sera calling him a git for some reason.

"I am not tiny," Sera said. The problem was that she was quite small and would probably always be a little on the small size

"You kind of are," Harry said "Tiny"

"Git,"  
"Tiny"

"GIT"

"TINY" Harry was rather enjoying this game now

"Honestly Sera don't rise to him," Hermione said

"She's right, after all I don't think that it's physically possible," Harry said "On account of how tiny you are."

"What's going on," A voice said and Ron with two other Griffindor's came around the corner "Potter."

"Weasel," Harry said his voice shifting to a more neutral tone.

"You already lording yourself over two muggleborns aren't you," Ron declared "See dark wizard in training."

"Why does it matter if there muggleborn Weasel?" Harry asked

"It's Weasley and it matters because you are a bigot like the every Slytherin," Ron declared

"So you respond to supposed bigotry by being a bigot, nice hypocrisy, I'm really glad the hat put me in Slytherin now at least I won't have to put up with you all the time," Harry said "You have my condolence Sera for your future suffering."

"What is going on here," A smooth voice said Snape appeared behind Harry.

"You see sir I was having a nice conversation with Sera here when Weasley called me a bigot simply for being a Slytherin," Harry explained calmly.

"Is this the truth?" Snape asked everyone

"Well sir it was like Harry and Sera were trading insults at each other when Ron interrupted," Hermione explained

"I believe the term for it is banter Granger," Harry replied rolling his eyes

"I agree with Harry," Sera piped in

"Hmm very well then you two in the future please act more civilised and as for you Weasley that will be ten points from Griffindor for picking a fight, this is not a place for you to yell out your bigoted beliefs," Snape declared.

Ron looked angry as he and the other two Griffidor boys left in a huff and Harry felt a little smug. Oh he knew Snape only did what he did cause he was a Slytherin but still it always felt great to win over a bully which Harry felt Ron was. He was loud and seemed not to care for other people but while harry didn't care to protect himself Ron just seemed too stupid to notice when he was offending someone and always thought that he was right.

"Great now he's gonna bitch about this to Griffindor and chuck us under the bus," Sera said

"Language Sera," Hermione said out of reflex

"Whatever see you around Harry," Sera said as she and Hermione ran off.

"Okay what was that?" Blaise asked

"What?" Harry asked

"With the Griffindor, are you friends with her?" Blaise responded

"Hmm I don't know, right now it seems like more of a rivalry than friendship," Harry said

"You're a weird guy you know that Harry?" Daphne said chuckling

"Oh good I was afraid of being normal" Harry responded

"What's wrong with normal?" Tracey said

"It bores me," Harry said "Anyway weren't you going to tell me about my family history?"

"Oh right of course," Tracey said as she began to talk about the Potter family.

The Potter's started off with a man call Linfred of Stinchcombe who was known as the potterer which was shortened to Potter and is credited for making the foundations for many healing remedies known today such as Skele-gro and made quite a bit of gold because of it. The Potter legacy then continued as each one seemed to be unremarkable in the grand scheme of things but were known for there creativity. Two of his descendants had sat on the Wizengamot which Harry learned was the wizard government including his great grandfather Henry Potter who was a strong supporter for muggleborns and even wanted to fight in the first world war alongside muggles. His grandfather Fleamont Potter was supposed to be quite the impressive duellist but is credited with inventing the Sleakeazy hair potion which quadrupled the Potter fortune making them one of the richest families in Britain. Though Harry found that his great uncle Charles Potter seemed to be a mystery as all that was known about him was that he married Dorea Black which was odd cause the Blacks were supposedly the darkest family in Britain with the Potter's being a firmly light family. He found that whilst his descendants were quite impressive they seemed to be unremarkable on purpose and seemed to be rather secretive as if there was a family secret that was passed down. Harry promised himself to look into his family history when he could and the lack of knowledge surrounding his great uncle Charles intrigued him.

The Slytherin group then spent the rest of the day continuing to explore the castle and learn where all the classes were held at whilst discussing there upcoming lessons. Harry seemed intrigued with charms as it seemed to be rather versatile as well as defence against the dark arts though Herbology sounded a bit dull. They were also apparently getting flying classes as well which made him excited at the possibility of flying. The group also spoke to other members of there house and learned that not everyone agreed with the Pureblood doctrine that they were superior cause they were born to magical parents and were more interested in supporting themselves though some did and they sneered at Harry though he kind of understood why after all he was the figurehead of equality next to Dumbledore. Harry also asked the older years what the teachers were like and learned that Snape and McGonagall were very strict though everyone seemed to like Flitwick except the die hard purists cause he was a half-goblin. All to soon for Harry's liking the day ended and he went to sleep eager to begin learning magic.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

The next day the Slytherin group were eating there breakfast when Snape came by and gave them there lesson schedules.

"Mr Potter here is your schedule please make sure you don't besmirch the house of Slytherin that we all work hard to uphold," Snape said as he walked off.

"Well that was weird," Tracey said

"I get the impression that he doesn't me," Harry said

"Ah thanks for explaining that to us I couldn't tell," Daphne said sarcastically

"Anytime Daphne," Harry responded smiling

"Oh great now we have two sarcastic people to deal with," Blaise moaned about

"Well you can always pal around with Malfoy," Harry suggested

"I have better taste then that Harry," Blaise replied

"Ah yes your Italian heritage at work though thanks for the compliment," Harry said

"It's more like the lesser of two evils at this point," Blaise replied

"Ouch," Harry said and the group laughed at that.

The hall was staring at them all in wonderment. They never saw a happy Slytherin in public and they always looked stone faced and emotionless.

"You know," Sylvia Max a fifth year prefect began to say "You might be the most unique Slytherin we have had in awhile."

"I'm not complaining but how so?" Harry asked

"You don't act like a typical Slytherin is supposed to and seem to be rarther relaxed and uncaring about what people think," Sylvia explained

"That's because I really don't care what people think of me. If they like it that's fine if they don't that's also fine," Harry said

"It's good though it's a breath of fresh air, I think that Slytherin house is a bit too stuffy sometimes and when going through the list of first years I was a bit worried," Sylvia said.

"How come?" Harry asked intrigued

"Well there are a lot of heirs to important family's in your year group alone and most of them are in Slytherin so I feared that your year group would act all entitled and pompous," Sylvia explained

"Ah, well don't worry I'll be there to balance out the pompousness for everyone," Harry declared smiling

"And we all thank you for it," Sylvia said "Now I've got class to go to as do you."

Sylvia left the group as she headed off to class. She was rather tall with black hair that curled to her shoulders and had a black eyes on a soft face. She was definitely attractive to say the least.

"Come on Harry we have to get to class," Daphne said as she got up and waited for Harry to rise and soon enough they headed to their first class of the year which was charms.

"Look there did you see,"

"The one in the middle,"

"Him with the glasses,"

"He's rather cute,"

"Did you see the scar,"

Harry just sighed as they walked up to class and was trying to ignore the staring.

"Having fun Harry?" Daphne asked pleasantly

"Do these people not have anything better to do, like fall off a tower," Harry said sighing

"But what's more important than seeing the Boy-Who-Lived?" Daphne asked sarcastically

"Oh piss off," Harry said and Daphne just laughed at his response as they entered the charms classroom. The Ravenclaw's were already sat down waiting for the lesson to start. Harry guessed they were trying to impress there head of house, he was told to show up prepared for potions so it would make sense for the other houses to be told the same for there respective heads of house. The room was had two tiers of curved desks split in two forming four separate seating area's and the Slytherin's sat behind the Ravenclaw's on the far side of the room with Harry sat between Daphne and Blaise and waited for the class to start. Pretty soon the Griffindor's and Hufflepuff's showed up and the class begun.

Professor Flitwick was a tiny man and his goblin side was clear to see as he stood on a stack of books. He took attendance and when he read Harry's name he fell off of the stack of books in delight before climbing back up to finish taking attendance and began the lesson.

"Welcome to charms class, today we will be starting off with performing a simple colour change charm just to help you all get used to using magic," Flitwick said as he showed them how to do it "Try and turn the parchment in front of you into the same colour as your house now please."

Many in the class began trying to do it but were struggling including Harry who's parchment didn't change at all. Draco was looking smug at the start as if he expected it to be easy but his smile faded which made Harry happy. He quickly stopped trying it blindly and began to think about how to do it. When he tried to use his chaos element he had to focus on what he wanted to happen and picture it in his mind before he could do it physically so he figured that the same must apply to all magic. Strangely his wand vibrated as if telling him that he was on the right track so he pictured the paper as being green and waved his wand over it. Amazingly the piece of paper turned green though he accidentally overpowered the spell and the desk around the paper also turned green.

"Oh my, well done Mr Potter," Professor Flitwick said "10 points to Slytherin for being the first one to do it, could you tell us how you did it?"

"Well I pictured the parchment as green in my head and then performed the charm to make it so," Harry explained

"Excellent, yes magic requires a lot more than wand waving to work, you need to want the spell you cast to happen otherwise nothing will occur, take another 5 points to Slytherin for your understanding of magic though I do wonder why parts of the table are green?"

"Oh err I think I may have overpowered the spell Professor," Harry explained feeling a little nervous.

"Hmm maybe. It's not uncommon to see sometimes, For now Harry work on controlling the power you put into your spells as overpowering some spells can lead to disastrous results," Flitwick advised

"Thank you Professor," Harry said grateful for the advice.

Hermione was stunned. For the first time in her life someone had beat her academically and it was not a good feeling for her. She was instantly jealous of Harry for this and began to dislike the rude boy even more. Malfoy was also pissed off at being shown up by Potter, surely he was supposed to be the superior wizard cause of his Pureblood heritage so where did a half-blood get off at showing him up. For the rest of the class Harry spent turning parchment green and helping out Daphne, Tracey and Blaise and ended up with a small degree of control over his magic though his desk was now mostly green rather than brown. By the end of the class only Sera and Hermione had been successful in changing the colour of there parchment from Griffindor, Neville, Hannah, Susan and Ernie from Hufflepuff had all done it. Most of the Ravenclaw's had succeeded and Harry, Daphne, Tracey, Blaise and annoyingly Draco from Slytherin had all done it.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

With the class over they then headed off to there first Transfiguration class and when they entered they saw a tabby cat sat on the desk. Harry waited for the class to begin when Ron burst through late with Seamus and Dean.

"Lucky McGonagall isn't her yet imagine what she would have been like if she was," Ron said

The tabby cat jumped off the desk and morphed into Professor McGonagall stunning the class.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron commentated and Harry had to agree.

"Why thank you Mr Weasley though I think I should transfigure one of you into a pocket watch so you will show up on time?" McGonagall said sternly

"We got lost," Dean said

"Then perhaps a map? Sit down now and that will be 5 point's each from Griffindor for your tardiness," McGonagall said as the sat down looking upset whilst McGonagall began her lecture about the study of transfiguration.

"Transfiguration is one of the hardest and most difficult subjects you will study at Hogwarts and can have disastrous results if you mess about so if you misbehave in this class you will be out of this castle before you can even complain," McGonagall said sternly as she transfigured her desk into a bunch of cats causing everyone to be in awe at the sight of such impressive magic before quickly changing the cat's back into a desk. She then handed out a matchstick to each of them and told them to transfigure it into a needle. Harry presumed that the first class for each subject seemed to be a kind of test to see what level everyone was at. Whilst everyone once again rushed to try and do it without thinking Harry thought back to what he had just learned in charms. He needed to imagine it happening and to need to want it to happen before he could actually do it so he began to picture a needle in his head and then waved his wand over the matchstick. Amazingly he actually did it at as there was now a needle on his desk instead of a matchstick.

"My word Mr Potter well done that's the fastest that I have seen anyone complete this task, take 15 point's for Slytherin and try and change it back into a matchstick now," McGonagall said astonished at the skill Harry had displayed. Hermione once again was angry that she was getting beaten. Her academic prowess was what she prided herself on so she had to be the best, coming second wasn't good enough for her, she had to be the smartest otherwise what else did she have? Sera was impressed at Harry's skill at magic though hoped that he wouldn't get an overblown ego cause of it, that would be unbearable.

"Okay how are you so good?" Daphne whispered to Harry.

"Not a clue, I just pictured a needle in my head and then performed the spell," Harry explained.

No one else had been able to do the same as Harry except Hermione who earned 10 point's for Griffindor and looked a little too smug about it. Draco called Hermione a 'smug little Mudblood' which McGonagall heard to which she was outraged at and docked Slytherin house 50 points and gave him detention for the week. Malfoy just scowled and looked like he didn't do anything wrong. Harry asked Daphne what Mudblood meant and found that it was a derogatory term for a muggleborn. He instantly disliked it. He may not of known his mother but to know that people like Malfoy felt that way about his Mum simply because she wasn't born to a magical family pissed him off. Harry hated people who felt entitled for no reason and truly believed that someone's skill and talent should define them not some hereditary bullshit. Malfoy had quickly earned himself a spot at the top of Harry's shit list and was going to make him pay for his stupid beliefs. The class ended and the first years all went to lunch with Harry looking a little angry.

During Lunch Harry saw Snape walk up to Malfoy to talk to him after he had spoken to McGonagall and Harry knew he wasn't going to like what was coming.

"Mr Malfoy I was able to negotiate your detention down to only 2 days, if you're going to use that word then please do so when there will be no consequence to Slytherin house," Snape said.

Harry heard this and was actually growling because of this which Snape and Malfoy heard.

"Problem Potter?" Snape sneered.

"Yeah if I hear him or anyone else use that word there gonna end up in the hospital wing due to 'unfortunate accidents'," Harry snarled

"Was that a threat Potter?" Snape said condescendingly

"No it's a promise," Harry stated "If your gonna let him and any like him get away with this I guess I'm gonna have to deal with it myself."

"Careful Mr Potter such action could end up besmirching the house of Slytherin which I warned you not to do," Snape stated

"If holding up Slytherin house's pride means being like Malfoy I'll gladly ruin it," Harry declared "I will burn it down and rebuild it from the ground up."

"Harry stop it's not worth it," Daphne whispered to him.

"It seems you are just like your farther after all," Snape sneered

"Good, it's nice to know my farther also stood up to bully's and bigot's," Harry said "Though the fact that you think comparing me to my Dad is an insult suggests that you knew him. I'm gonna guess during your own school years."

"Shut up and get back to your meal Potter your Potions class will start soon and I will not be forgiving if your late especially not to a famous brat," Snape said before Harry could finish as he walked away.

"You know he's going to be especially harsh on you now right?" Tracey said

"What did that accomplish Harry all you've done is made and enemy out of your head of house," Daphne said.

"True but I gained something as well," Harry said

"What could you possibly have gained from that?" Blaise asked

"It appears that my farther is a sore spot for him. Based on that I can assume that my Dad and Snape hated each other in school and were probably in the same year. From that I know that my mother was also in that same year group so the conclusion is that either Snape is a bigot like Malfoy or, and more disturbingly, there may have been something between my Mum and Snape yet Mum ended with Dad making Snape extremely jealous," Harry explained "that is all speculation but if Snape attacks me again I will act on it and see what happens. If Snape gets really angry and flies off the handle I'm right, if he just insults me normally I'm wrong and will work back to find out why "

Harry's friends were stunned. Underneath the happy go lucky genius was an evil mastermind that could play humans like puppets.

"You are an evil genius Harry," Blaise said stunned

"Mwah hah hah," Harry said drolly before smiling "Come on I don't want to be late for potions it should be rather fun."

"You've got to work on hiding your emotions Harry," Daphne said as she, Tracey and Blaise followed him to the dungeons.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

"I mean that your face is practically screaming 'I have an evil plan'," Daphne explained

"Does it?" Harry asked and then calmed his face down to a more neutral tone that looked false "How's that?"

"Never go into acting Harry?" Daphne advised

"You say the nicest things," Harry said sarcastically "So supportive and helpful."

"Okay I'm starting to see why you two don't like sarcasm," Daphne said to Tracey and Blaise.

"Annoying isn't it?" Tracey said as the group arrived outside potions. Slowly the rest of the Slytherin first years and the Griffindor's showed up.

"Hey Harry," Sera said

"Sup Tiny," Harry said which made Sera scowl but she pushed on not rising to his game.

"What was up at Lunch with you and Snape?" She asked

Before Harry could answer Malfoy butted in and walked up to her

"Why should a Slytherin lower himself to talking to a mud …" Malfoy was saying before a punch to the face interrupted him and he fell to the floor holding his nose.

"I don't need someone to talk for me, least of all you," Harry snarled standing over Malfoy "I did warn you Malfoy what would happen, I guess you should have listened to me."

At that moment Snape appeared and asked harshly "What's going on here?"

"Malfoy fell over," Harry answered

"A likely story Potter," Snape replied before being cut off by Daphne

"It's true Professor he tripped an fell on his face," Daphne declared. All of a sudden the Griffindor's chimed in agreeing except Hermione, who couldn't lie to a teacher, and Malfoy's group.

"Enough, Mr Nott escort Malfoy to the hospital wing to clean himself up and then I want the two of you down here immediately for the rest of your potions class," Snape yelled and Nott helped Malfoy to the hospital wing "All of you in Now!"

The first years all entered the class and got there stuff out for there first potions class which had already proven to be exciting.

"There will be no wand waving, silly incantations or any sort of nonsense in this classroom. I don't expect many of you to truly grasp the subtle science of potion making," Snape began as he said the last bit while looking right at Harry "Though maybe I will be blessed with at least one of you being slightly competent. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fire, brew glory and even put a stop to death."

Harry had to accept that, like McGonagall, Snape could hold the attention of a class extremely well and it gave Harry hope that maybe the class would be good.

"Potter! What would I get if I added a powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked. Hermione's hand shot up

"That would be the basis for a sleeping potion called the Draught of Living Death sir," Harry answered.

"Hmm and how would you know the answer to a question about a 5th year potion I wonder?" Snape asked annoyed that Harry was right and was good on the specifics.

"Because I asked a 5th year about potions," Harry replied.

"Very well then where would I find a bezoar?" Hermione once again raise her hand.

"In the stomach of a goat," Harry replied. If Snape wanted to play this game he was happy to do so after all it was a win-win for him. If he lost then Snape would be seen as petty if he won then he would be seen as smart. Why Snape was playing this game though stumped him. What did he gain from this, the satisfaction that he humiliated a child surely he couldn't be that petty.

"Correct," Snape said though it actually looked painful for him to say it "What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Hermione's hand shot up again to Snape's annoyance.

Harry was actually stumped by this one. Plants really did not interest him in the slightest.

"Sadly I don't know that one sir though it appears as if Granger does so why not ask her?" Harry said.

"Put your hand down you silly child," Snape said with a victorious smile as Hermione put her hand down looking at her desk sadly for being scolded "Clearly fame can't teach you everything Potter. There is no difference between the two and they go by Aconite as well. And why is no one writing this down?"

The room was filled with the sounds of quills touching parchment as Malfoy and Nott retuned with Malfoy still holding his nose. For the next hour Snape lectured them about how to brew potions and how tell a potion from a poison before he had them begin brewing a potion that healed boils and pimples. Harry actually found the process of brewing potions therapeutic as it allowed him to turn his brain off and just focus on following the instructions. He heard a hissing sound behind so he turned to see what it was and saw Ron's cauldron explode and cover him in what seemed to be a boil poison instead of the potion as he was covered in boils.

"Idiot boy, I suppose you added porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire," Snape sneered out at Ron who was whimpering in pain. Snape points to Dean and say's "Take him to the hospital wing." Snape then looked at Sera "And why didn't you tell him to stop adding the quills that will be 5 points from Griffindor."

Sera looked outraged and Harry could swear her eyes glowed like fire at Snape for his actions and was only holding off from verbally attacking Snape by Hermione trying to calm her down. Soon after the lesson ended and the Griffindor's quickly left in a hurry desperate to be away from Snape. The Slytherin's meanwhile took the time and strolled out the door. They had an hour to kill till lunch so they all headed to the common room.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

"This isn't over Potter," Draco said from behind Harry who stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. Everyone in the common room was watching the confrontation.

"Look dumb arse I warned what would happen if you used that word and you paid the price for ignoring me," Harry said sighing "And before you start declaring me a disgrace to Slytherin, I don't care what you think and I doubt that I ever will."

"Don't bother trying to stop him Harry, the Malfoy's have always been an annoying blight in our society," Daphne followed up "They were kicked out of France for a reason."

"Shut up Greengrass you traitor," Draco said

"If I was a traitor then that would imply that I was ever on your side which isn't true at all, you have always been a whiny little brat and will probably die one too," Daphne fired back.

"Wait until my farther hears about this," Draco declared

"I'm sure he will be overjoyed at listening to your bitching," Blaise said "Come on surely we can find something better to do then waste out time with this thing?"

"That's it, Crabbe, Goyle get them," Draco said as the two apes stepped forward.

"Hmm, that's cute," Harry declared as he stepped up to them and ducked there wild punches before kicking there legs out from underneath them causing them to fall into a pile on top of each other. Harry then stepped on Malfoy's foot and pushed him down so that once again Harry was standing over Malfoy.

"You know the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result," Harry said smirking as all the Slytherin's were watching with interest "By that logic picking the same fight over and over again would make you insane Malfoy, though maybe you are just too stupid to learn from your mistakes."

Harry stepped off Malfoy's foot and he and his friends all sat in front of the giant window watching the wildlife living in the black lake.

"Nice work Harry," Sylvia said "You really made a name for yourself just then as you beat the odds and then proceeded to prove your superiority over your opponent like a true Slytherin."

"Thanks Sylvia," Harry said "Though I feel like some will side with Malfoy."

"Only the one's who's family's are on the Malfoy pay roll," Sylvia stated "The news that he lost Slytherin 50 points has spread so he will soon find himself to be an outcast until he earns it back."

"Oh that's brilliant," Daphne said "I love seeing that whiny brat miserable."

"Sounds like there's history there?" Sylvia asked

"My dad's on the Wizengamot so my family always gets invited to those ministry balls and I always run into the prick at them," Daphne explained "He's always been a spoilt child."

"The funny thing is that here he is a part of the Slytherin family and has already let us down by losing those points," Sylvia said.

"Plus it was in a class with the other three houses so they will all know by now," Tracey said

"Oh he's screwed then," Sylvia said "He just lost his chance of connecting with the other houses."

"Why?" Blaise asked. His mother had taught the value of networking so this intrigued him.

"Because he will now be considered a bigot amongst the school so most of the more muggle friendly people will hate him," Sylvia explained. Harry could see why she was the 5th year prefect now. She had her ear to the ground yet at the same time was very helpful which made her easy to ask for help in more than just classes.

"Though I get the feeling that some in Slytherin will stand by him out of loyalty," Harry said.

"Yeah some will, though many will flock to your side Harry," Sylvia said.

"Why?" Harry asked

"For one, your famous so people will want to associate with you because of it and also you have already proven to be an asset to Slytherin based on the fact that you have earned our house more points today than anyone else," Sylvia explained

"Did I? I never noticed," Harry said stunned.

"Yep," Sylvia said before noticing Harry's wand "err what's up with your wand?"

"I've been wondering about that too," Daphne said

Harry pulled it out and noticed that it seemed to be glowing at the tip. It looked more like a tone wand rather than wood and shined red with a black line curling around it from end to end. He could sense that it was actually bored due to not being used at all in potions.

"Maddy's fine, if just a bit bored," Harry explained and they all looked even more confused.

"Maddy?" Blaise asked.

"My wand she's called Maddy," Harry said

"Wait hold up your named your wand Maddy?" Blaise said "And how is your wand a she?"

"She's a special wand Blaise, apparently she was Ollivander's greatest creation," Harry explained

"Wait is that Ollivander's special wand that he called Madness?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah it's quite unique," Harry said with a smile. He truly did love his wand as it was one of a kind and further separated him from the normal witches and wizards.

"That's an understatement Harry that's perhaps the most special wand ever made," Tracey said excitedly.

"True but it's mostly because of the bond," Harry said "Apparently I'm the only person the wand will work for."

"Oh great like you needed to be more special Harry," Daphne said sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I know I'm a special snowflake and proud of it," Harry said getting a chuckle from everyone.

"That you are Harry," Daphne said.

"To be fair you have seemingly kicked arse all day long," Blaise said.

"What can I say I enjoy kicking arse," Harry declared "Look at Malfoy for proof."

They all started laughing and spent the time talking about meaningless things. Harry did learn about the sport of Quidditch and he was intrigued by the idea of a flying sport.

"Come on you lot Dinner will start soon," Sylvia said as they all went off to dinner.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

Dinner was a peaceful affair for the group who enjoyed talking between themselves and Sylvia as well as other Slytherin's. While Harry didn't particularly like most people he found it easy to talk to the Slytherin's as there seemed to be no bullshit and talked to Harry straight as if he was a young adult. They were all impressed that Harry had put Malfoy down and where glad to see the Malfoy heir put down as he didn't appear to be well liked by the more modest Slytherin's though he was still surrounded by his own group.

There were his two apes Crabbe and Goyle which seemed to be his bodyguards. Then there was Theodore Nott who appeared to agree with the Pureblood supremacist views as did Pansy Parkinson. Millicent Bulstrode appeared to be a part of that group but seemingly as Pansy's bodyguard. Then there was a few older Slytherin's which Sylvia told him were all on the Quidditch team though were renowned for playing dirty to win and using brute force rather than skill. Quite a few disliked the captain Marcus Flint for thinking that girls shouldn't be allowed to play for Slytherin and refused was quite biased on who made it onto the team and seemed to only put his friends on the team.

While Harry was enjoying his time with the Slytherin's he never noticed Ron scowling at him.

"Your better quit making that face Ron or it'll be stuck like that," Fred (or George) told him.

"I hate that smug git," Ron declared

"What the hell could he have done to make you so pissy?" George asked

"Maybe he made the cannons lose?"

"Maybe he tore up his picture of the cannons?"

"Maybe he slept with them?"

"Maybe he slept with Ron picture of the cannons?"

"Enough you two," Percy said "What did he do?"

"He's a Slytherin so he must be a dark wizard and he's mean," Ron said

"Jeez man calm down," Sera said "One boy can't annoy you that much."

"He annoyed me," Hermione piped in "He's disrespectful to the teachers."

"Really?" Percy said

"Calm down Hermione your just angry that he did better than you in class today," Sera said chuckling

"It's not funny Sera," Hermione said

"She's right. He can't be allowed to keep breaking the rules and being disrespectful," Percy stated

"Oh you lot are just making this a big deal," Sera said sighing "So he's a git big deal."

"It's a big deal because if it isn't stopped now then he'll only get worse as he gets older," Percy said.

"Wasn't he insulting you yesterday?" Ron asked

"Not really he's just trying to wind me up hence why he is a git," Sera said. Truth be told she enjoyed the verbal sparring as she found it quite fun and strangely liberating to just insult someone over and over with no consequence.

"It's still against the rules," Percy said

"Oh lighten up Percy," Fred (or George) said

"He also punched Malfoy and got away with it," Hermione said

"Really, I may need to pat him on the back for that one," George(Or Fred) declared.

"This is not a laughing matter you two," Percy said

"Actually it was pretty funny," Sera said.

"Regardless he should be reported to the teachers," Percy said as he got up and did exactly that.

"Really Hermione?" Sera said "You know what he was going to call me right?"

"The rules are there for a reason Sera," Hermione said.

Sera just sighed "You don't get it do you Hermione, there are more important things than the rules."

"Like what?" Hermione asked

"Like standing up for what you believe in," Sera said "It's obvious that Harry hates that word which is why he punched Malfoy."

Hermione looked a little puzzled at that but eventually caught on to what she was saying.

"I suppose I understand but surely Professor Snape would have reprimanded him for saying it," Hermione stated.

"Doubtful," George said

"Snape never takes points off Slytherin's," Fred said

"Completely Biased Snape is," George responded

"That's why Potter punched him then," Ron said "he could pretend to be a good person yet get away with it."

"You my little brother are obsessed," Fred declared.

"Wait are you saying that Professor Snape is unfair?" Hermione asked "Then why did he target Harry during the lesson?"

"That my young lion is a good question," George said trying to act wise.

"We must investigate dear brother," Fred said as the two got up and walked towards Harry just as Percy returned from McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall says that since the matter has been resolved nothing more needs to happen," Percy said looking disappointed.

"Damn, I was hoping to see Potter put in detention," Ron said.

"Where are the twins?" Percy said sensing trouble.

"With Potter," Ron grumbled

"Hey there Harrykins," Fred said "I'm Fred."

"Wait I thought I was Fred?"

"No I'm Fred, your George."

"Am I? I'm sure I'm Fred,"

"Wait so who's wrong here me or you?"

"I don't know maybe we're both wrong,"

"Maybe we're both George,"

"What if there's no Fred,"

"What would mum think,"

Harry started laughing at their antics "So what's up guys?"

"You see we have heard rumblings that your own head of house seems to dislike you and were curious as to why," The twins said simultaneously making Harry chuckle.

"I know the specifics why but it seems to stem from my farther," Harry answered smirking.

"Oh ho the plot thickens," Fred declared

"Indeed," Harry said mimicking the enthusiasm "I shall tell you more once I have the details."

"You have our deepest thanks Harrykins," George said.

"Anytime," Harry said as the twins left merrily.

"That was weird," Daphne said.

"That's the Weasley twins," Sylvia said "The supreme pranksters of Hogwarts."

"I like them," Harry said.

"Course you do you attract the strange and weird," Blaise said

"So which are you then strange or weird?" Harry asked

"Walked into that one didn't I?" Blaise grumbled.

"That you did my strangely weird friend that you did," Harry declared making Blaise groan in annoyance.

Pretty soon, Dinner ended and Harry went back to the common room where he enjoyed talking with his new found friends and enjoying himself. He went to bed that night early stating that he tired but was really practising his chaos element while using what he learnt during the day. He found that his control over it was a lot better and could hold more chaos than before. However he couldn't condense the power so spent the knight toying round with a ball of chaos the size of his head before he quickly felt tired and so went to sleep happy with the world for once.

 **Authors Notes**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **For the guest reviewer all I have to say is that it would've been helpful to hear why it sucks rather than read a tiny rant. I would rather read about how to improve the story or suggestions as to where to take the story. You guys will think of things that I didn't think of that could prove to be better for the story so I always love to hear them.**

 **As for this Chapter I know that most of the elementals aren't in it much but I wanted to establish Harry as a Slytherin. Most story's I've seen with a Slytherin Harry have dark and broody whereas this Harry is more vocal and a bit of a showman. The best way I can describe it is while everyone is a snake, he is a panther. Both are cunning predators but people don't have pet panthers for a reason. Harry is a dangerous person when you are on his bad side. I was originally going to have Harry be a broody guy but it didn't add up to his element so having him act like a bit of an oddball for a Slytherin is what you get.**

 **As for the Potter family history. Most of it is canon and can be found on Pottermore except for Charles Potter who will be a part of this story in a small way. No he isn't alive so no long lost family member to whisk him away. If you want a hint as to what Charles Potter was like in this story read 'Honour Thy Blood' by TheBlack'sresurgence as it inspired me to use Charles Potter this way. It also happens to be one of my favourite Harry Potter fan-fics so seriously read it. I have never read about a more bad ass Harry Potter than in this one.**

 **In terms of how rich Harry is in the story, right now he only has access to his trust vault which is still a lot but the main Potter vault is locked until he becomes of age and yes it is a ridiculous amount of gold.**

 **Next Chapter – Flight and maybe Halloween (depends how long it end up being.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Taking Flight

Dumbledore was currently sat with the staff for a meeting to discuss how the new first years are doing.

"So Minerva how are the new Griffindor's doing?" He asked

"There good and bad," McGonagall said "The girls Sera and Hermione are very talented and Sera especially seems to be a credit to us. However the boys seem to be rather lazy and unwilling to put in the effort."

"I see, very well then. Flitwick how are your ravens?"

"They all seem to be fine, nothing outstanding for a Ravenclaw but all seem to be settling in well," Flitwick answered.

"Very good how are the new Badgers doing?" Dumbledore asked turning to Sprout

"They're all very good but Neville Longbottom has been struggling with his magic though is exceptional at Herbology," Sprout answered

"Strange cause he's incompetent in Potions," Snape remarked

"Also," Sprout said ignoring Snape "He seems to have hit it off with young Harry and the two work well together."

"Hmm very well Snape how are the Slytherin first years?" Dumbledore asked

"Potter and his group are a problem," Snape answered "If that brat doesn't calm down we will end dealing a civil war within Slytherin."

"What does that mean Snape? Surely he's not that bad?" Sprout asked

"I mean that the brat has already attacked Malfoy multiple times and when I told him to be silent he replied by telling me that he burn down Slytherin house and rebuild it himself," Snape said "He has essentially caused Slytherin house to be split in two."

"Why has he done this?" Dumbledore asked

"It seems as if he detests the Pureblood bigotry and has even taken to referring to Purebloods as inbred, that brat seems determined to ruin Slytherin house from within," Snape sneered out "However, much as it pains me to say the boy is talented, yet it's a shame that he the same attitude as his father."

"Oh don't tell me that you are going to be projecting your hatred for James onto Harry?" McGonagall said.

"Of course not," Snape diplomatically said "Young Potter has earned my hatred all on his own."

Then McGonagall figured it out "He hit somewhere close to you didn't he?"

Snape just glared at her in conformation.

"Regardless what you think Snape that boy is highly talented at charms and is one of the best I've seen," Flitwick said

"Annoyingly he is decent at potions as well and has no trouble with it," Snape said "Though he looks like his eyes are glazed over and he has shut his mind down."

"It's the same with Transfiguration," McGonagall added "Me may posses more talent than his father and if he keeps this up I may even teach him how to become an Animagus when he is older."

"You think he's that talented?" Dumbledore asked. Becoming an Animagus was one of the hardest feats of magic to pull off which was why there was so few who could do it and any that could were held in high regard.

"I think that he may be the most talented student Hogwarts has had since yourself," McGonagall said surprising Dumbledore.

"Regardless I have found that when he doesn't particularly care for a subject he seems to stop trying his hardest," Sprout said.

"That is true in fact the boy has already missed a history of magic lesson," Snape said "However he seemed to be in the Library looking into his family history."

"Okay so the boy is curious about his family that's not surprising," Flitwick said

"However he seems to be looking into a Charles Potter, though I've never heard of him." Snape said.

"I doubt that you would have," Dumbledore said "Charles is Harry's Great Uncle who seemingly vanished with his wife after the war against Grindlewald."

"You knew him?" McGonagall asked

"Yes, he really didn't like me much, he called me a 'cowardly piss ant' if I recall because I refused to fight until I had too whereas he fought Grindlewald from the beginning and was always on the front lines," Dumbledore explained "He was also a highly talented wizard and I will admit that he could beat me in duel due to his fighting prowess and did actually best Grindlewald a few times."

The staff were shocked at this. Why had they never heard of him before.

"While everyone was celebrating the defeat of Grindlewald, Charles vanished and the only people who saw him was his brother Fleamont though I suspect James may have too," Dumbledore said "The more you look into the Potter family the more mysterious it seems."

"What do you mean, sure they have been a well respected family throughout the years but what's so mysterious about them?" McGonagall asked confused.

"The Potter's have been in the background of history and very few are remembered but this seems to be intentional, as if they are hiding in the shadows to protect a family secret," Dumbledore explained "Regardless that is for Harry to deal with, not us, thank you all for doing this and I would suggest that we keep an eye on any problem areas and see what we can do to fix them."

With that the staff left and Dumbledore was even more puzzled by Harry Potter. Thy boy seems to be a happy person but Snape and McGonagall have both noticed just how good he is any verbal attacks and can destroy a person emotionally. It was unnerving to think though his apparent war on bigotry was quite the relief to hear, at least the boy has a good heart at least it seems that way.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

The rest of the week past by in a blur of excitement and wonderment for Harry as he experienced all the different magic classes he would be taking for the rest of the year yet sadly he was disappointed by some of them. History of Magic should have been a really interesting class in Harry's opinion yet there professor was a ghost who was so monotone and boring that Harry fell asleep within minutes and woke up to the sight of Daphne sleeping next to him as well. Harry decided that he was already done with going to History of Magic classes cause he was told that was what Binn's was like all the time so he decided to just read about goblin rebellions when the end of year exams drew near. The strange thing was that Daphne, Tracey and Blaise agreed with him and Sera looked like she wanted to join him but Harry could see Hermione telling her not to. Harry decided to spend the new found free time researching more about his family, specifically his Great Uncle Charles though couldn't find anything about him which annoyed him. It was like he didn't exist.

Defence against the dark arts was also a huge disappointment for Harry. Quirrel was a stuttering mess and for some reason Harry's scar hurt when he turned around. It was a garlic infused waste of time for Harry in his opinion. Sadly he couldn't skip it as well as Quirrel would notice his absence unlike Binn's.

Herbology was alright but he never really interested in it to begin with though it was one of the few classes he had with the Hufflepuff's and he met Neville Longbottom. Harry had noticed that the boy appeared to be rather shy but he came out of shell during the class and he found that he didn't mind the boy. He didn't particularly say much but they had a pleasant conversation at least and they agreed on many ideals though Harry found the boy a bit underwhelming.

Astronomy was pain in the arse for Harry as it took place at midnight which meant that Harry had to take a nap after eating so that he would be awake for the class. The class itself wasn't too bad and Harry found it cool to look at the stars but he would probably only do it as a hobby at best.

Transfiguration however went from being easy to confusing for Harry when they went over the theoretical side of it though Hermione seemed to excel at it which annoyed Harry cause she had this smug look on her face like she was better than him simply for being better at understanding the theory.

Harry was beginning to dislike the girl more and more for being a cocky little bitch. It was like she had no understanding of how people interacted and even some in her own house disliked her though it seemed as if Sera was a good influence on her. Harry could tell that while Hermione was book smart, Sera was street smart and could read a situation very well. He liked Sera because she was always honest about what she said and he didn't have to wade through the bullshit that most people spewed out though why she was hanging out with Ron bloody Weasley confused him. All that ginger prick did was accuse Harry of being a dark lord whilst being the perfect example of retardation. At least Malfoy had backed off a bit and had learned his lesson though Harry was sure that he was still spewing his bigotry behind his back and plotting his revenge.

Malfoy had a tough week at Hogwarts and Harry enjoyed seeing the light of his dream to rule Slytherin go out. Despite getting out of most of his detention the fact that he lost Slytherin so many points made him an outcast though he still had his group of bigots but it seems like Malfoy overestimated how bigoted Slytherin house was. True the house had no Muggleborns in it but most of the people within Slytherin house seemed to be in the middle of the whole argument with most of them thinking that Voldemort and his way's were too extreme for the country to work effectively under those views though a few didn't particularly care and just wanted to get on with there lives in peace.

The best part of Harry's week so far was the fact that he had a core group of friends for once in his life. Before people were too afraid to be his friend thanks to Dudley but now he had friends that actually stood by his side and supported him which felt amazing and Harry didn't feel like using them unlike the majority of people he had met.

Today however was an important day for Harry as it was the day of his first flying lesson and he couldn't wait to learn how to fly. He was currently eating his breakfast with his friends when Hedwig paid him a visit.

"What's up Hedwig?" Harry asked as she landed next to his plate and started to eat his bacon "Really? You're just gonna steal my bacon and leave?"

Hedwig hooted in confirmation as she continued to eat Harry's bacon.

"She is very pretty," Tracey commentated and Hedwig stopped eating and looked up at her "And appears to be rather smart too."

"Either that or she likes attention," Blaise said to which Hedwig hooted back at him annoyance

"Like Tracey said she's very smart," Harry said as he stroked Hedwigs feathers "You're gonna want to apologise to her for that,"

"Really?" Blaise said looking weary "For I'm sorry for what I said."

Hedwig hooted in acceptance as she finished off Harry's bacon and left.

"Do you have anything normal Harry?" Daphne asked laughing.

"I hope not," He replied and got up "Come on we have flying class and I wanna get there early."

"Came down Harry it's not that big a deal," Tracey said getting up.

"Maybe for you lot, I've never flown before," Harry explained as they all headed outside for there flying lesson.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

Harry and his friends arrived on the pitch to see that there flying instructor, Madam Hooch, was there waiting for the class to show so and sure enough the first years all came down for their flying lesson.

"I've been flying with my family for years so this'll be easy," Ron declared loudly.

"I'm surprised your family can even afford brooms Weasley," Malfoy retorted

Harry zoned out after the two started to yell at one another until Hooch broke them up and docked both points.

"Now then," Hooch began "All of you step up to the right side of a broom."

The first years all did this "Now stick your right hand out and say up."

Harry did so and his broom shot up into his hand instantly. Only Harry succeeded the first time making Ron, Draco and Hermione look jealous. Draco, Daphne and Blaise all managed it the second time though and eventually all the first years had a broom in hand. This was of course after Ron's broom smacked him the face making everyone laugh. It was always fun to prove people stupid but it's even funnier when they prove it themselves.

"Alright then now it is time for you to learn how to mount your broom. Simply step over and when comfortable gently kick off the ground to levitate," Hooch explained and the first years were soon all off the ground and flying. Hooch came to inspect them all to see if they were doing it right and revealed to Malfoy that he had been handling his broom wrong and had been doing so for years. Then all of a sudden Neville's broom seemed to be acting up and he flew off. He sped around jerking about uncontrollably until he fell off the broom and crashed into the ground. Hooch reached him instantly and began to check what was wrong.

"Broken ankle come on I'll get you to Madam Pomfrey," Hooch said before she turned to the rest of the first years "All of you will wait here till I come back, if I catch any of you flying you'll be expelled faster than you can say Quidditch."

Harry watched Hooch carry Neville off when Malfoy piped up again.

"Looks like fat-bottom forgot something," Malfoy said picking some kind of crystal ball up off the ground. His minions laughed for, some reason Harry had no idea why. It wasn't particularly funny or clever. His thoughts were interrupted by Sera's voice.

"Give it here Malfoy," Sera demanded.

"Or what. What could a Mudblood like you do to me?" Malfoy sneered out and everyone seemed to look at him in anger. It seems like Malfoy forgot what Harry told him about the use of that word.

"Just give it to her and shut up Malfoy, your voice is annoying everyone here," Harry declared.

"Finally prove that you are a traitor and a disgrace to Slytherin," Malfoy said as he mounted his broom and flew up "Fat-bottom likes high things so I think I'll leave this for him somewhere like a tree."

Harry just sighed and began to mount his broom.

"You can't do this you'll be expelled," Hermione told him

"I don't need nor want your opinion Granger," Harry told her as he flew up until he was level with Malfoy "Give it here Malfoy or else."

"If you want so bad go get it," Malfoy said as he chucked the remembrall towards the castle wall. Harry flew off trying to catch it and he found himself enjoying himself. The sensation and the danger of it was exhilarating to him. The ball had almost reached the wall when finally caught it and on instinct corkscrewed on the broom to stop himself from smashing into the wall and face the other way.

"Holy Shit!" A voice said. Harry looked for the source and saw that it was Marcus Flint and Graham Montague. Two fifth year Slytherin's who were also on the Quidditch team as chasers while Flint was also the captain of team. They were also supporters of the Pureblood Supremacy but were smart enough to stay quiet.

"Sup Flint?" Harry asked casually.

"What's up? You just did that amazing catch right in front of me like it was nothing," Flint explained looking impressed.

"That's because it was nothing, well except for fun," Harry said smirking

"Really?" Flint asked looking thoughtful "Say Potter do you like Quidditch?"

Harry knew instantly that Flint wanted him to join the Quidditch team. It made sense, he needed a seeker for the team.

"I don't know much about Quidditch but it does intrigue me," Harry said cryptically. Truth be told he had been intrigued by the sport as it sounded dangerous and fun.

"Okay Potter how you like to be on the team?" Flint said tired of beating around the bush.

"Err I would say yes but first years aren't allowed a broom," Harry said.

"I'm sure Snape can find a way around that so that is a yes?"

"Sure Flint," Harry said "Though I'm curious. I thought you didn't like me?" Harry asked

"I don't agree with your views but I want to play professionally after Hogwarts and it will serve Slytherin house quite well," Flint explained.

"Fair enough I suppose," Harry said. "I look forward to playing then."

"Perfect, I'll go speak to Snape about getting you a broom, we can't have you riding that rickety thing," Flint said as he and Montague ran off and Harry flew back to his flying class.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

Harry landed back at the pitch to a chorus of cheers and saw the Hufflepuff group near the front

"Hey Susan," Harry said talking to Susan Bones who looked at him as he handed her the remembrall "Give to Neville when you see him next."

"Thanks Harry," Susan said blushing.

"No problem, oh and Malfoy," Harry said facing the now sulking boy "Thanks."

"For what Potter?" Malfoy asked angrily.

"See I caught the remembrall right in front of Marcus Flint, our Quidditch captain, and now it seems I'm on the team so thank you for being such an arse that you made me do that," Harry explained and crowd were shocked

"That's rubbish Potter," Malfoy sneered "Why would Flint do that, he hates you?"

"No we disagree, but more to the point Malfoy, Flint sees the advantage of me being on the Slytherin team so, for the good of our house we have decided to simple agree to disagree and work together for the good of Slytherin house," Harry explained "it seems like you truly are the worst Slytherin at Hogwarts."

Everyone except Ron laughed at that as Malfoy and his stooges walked away in disgrace before Malfoy turned back to retort.

"Wait till I tell my father about this Potter," Malfoy declared "not like you can do the same."

Everyone gasped. That was a low blow thing to say and Daphne was worried that Harry would do something stupid as he did appear to be growling.

"That will be 20 points from Slytherin Mr Malfoy and detention tonight with Filch," Hooch said as she returned to finish off the lesson. They spent the rest of time flying close to the ground on Hoochs instruction and Harry got used to flying on a broom. It was a little uncomfortable but it was also fun and all to soon for Harry the lesson ended and they had the rest of the day to themselves.

As Harry and his friends was walking back to the castle Sera and Hermione caught up to them and got Harry's attention.

"Hey Harry what's going on with you? I heard that all Slytherins agree when in public so is that true or not?" Sera asked

"It's true. We are meant to project a united front to everyone else cause we're seen as untrustworthy at best or evil at worse," Harry explained still looking moody

"But why don't you do it then?" Sera asked Harry.

"Cause I don't like Malfoy and I won't pretend to," Harry answered simply.

"Won't you be in trouble for it?" Sera asked concerned

"Why do you care tiny?" Harry replied and Sera scowled at that "I've told you why I'm doing what I'm doing so why push further."

"Oh I'm sorry," Sera said sarcastically "Forgive me for caring about you."

"Look I've told you why so leave it," Harry replied with finality as he walked off to the dungeons.

"Sorry about that," Daphne said for Harry "He's pissed off."

"Why?" Sera asked concerned

"Look if Harry didn't tell you then I won't tell you," Daphne said

"Fair enough," Sera replied

"Really Sera that's it?" Hermione said "He was mean to you so he should apologize not to mention he should also be in trouble for what he did."

"Why? He did the right thing," Blaise said

"But he completely ignored Madam Hoochs instruction not to fly," Hermione explained like it was obvious.

"And if he didn't then Neville wouldn't have his remembrall and Harry wouldn't be on the Quidditch team," Tracey explained.

"He still should have waited for Hooch to sort it out," Hermione scoffed.

"Enough Hermione," Sera said "Come on let's just relax, we have the whole day to do so."

The two Griffindor's left and the Slytherin's joined Harry in the common room.

"Why are you defending Potter he broke the rules and was rude to you?" Hermione asked Sera as they made there way up.

"Hermione, sometimes you do have to break rules to do the right thing, I know you don't agree but that's the way the world works," Sera explained further "And I know he can be mean but I'm sure he has his reasons."

"What reasons?" Hermione asked

"Hermione you may be a bloody genius when it came to books but you are woefully ignorant of people's emotions," Sera said "Luckily I'm here to help you."

"I am not ignorant," Hermione huffed

"You remember when he was mean to you at Gringotts?" Sera asked and Hermione nodded "Do you know why?"

"Cause he's mean," Hermione replied

"No it's deeper than that," Sera said "You were pestering him about his family."

"So?" Hermione said confused

"His dead family," Sera said and it finally hit Hermione.

"Oh my god he must think that I'm an insensitive jerk," Hermione said

"Probably," Sera said "That's why he calls you Granger."

"But how was I supposed to know?" Hermione asked

"Okay we're friends right?" Sera asked

"Of course," Hermione said

"How about this, I help you become street smart and you help me become book smart?" Sera asked and Hermione smiled and agreed "Perfect come on we're going to the common room to teach you."

"Why there?" Hermione asked being dragged by Sera.

"Cause we are going to watch people come and go and you are going to tell me what mood there in and why," Sera explained as the two friends headed off.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

When Harry arrived in the common room he was greeted by Snape with Draco stood behind him and the common room watching them.

"What is it Professor Snape?" Harry asked really not in the mood anymore as Daphne, Blaise and Tracey had caught up to him.

"Mind your tone Potter," Snape sneered "Mr Malfoy tells me that you have been ignoring the rule about showing a united front and got him in trouble."

"Malfoy is correct about the first part," Harry replied "As for the second part, that's on him for mocking the fact that my parents are dead in front of a teacher."

"Hmm a likely story Potter, playing the sympathy card to get him in trouble," Snape stated "And why are you ignoring that particular rule in the first place?"

"For the first part I don't really care what you believe as you have proven that your opinion is askew for some reason related to my father," Harry said shocking everyone in the rule and Snape looked angry. " As for your question on why I refuse to pretend to be friendly with the blonde peacock, I simply have to much self respect to associate with him or for people to even think that I'm associated with him."

"You filthy half-blood, you should be honoured to be associated with me" Malfoy remarked

"Oh will you shut up already," Harry yelled back "You are a bigoted bully who thinks he's special cause his daddy's rich well guess what you are worthless without your money."

"Enough," Snape said "Potter you are not doing the house of Slytherin any favours so you will sit Mr Malfoy's detention instead."

"You can't do that!" Daphne yelled as Malfoy smiled

"I can Greengrass, frankly I'm disappointed that you three are associating with Potter," Snape said

"You know my cousin also used to make sure that no one wanted to be friend though he proffered to beat them up," Harry remarked

"Your point Potter?" Snape asked with a faint smile

"That you are as petulant as a child which therefore makes you one of the most pathetic people that I have ever met," Harry explained silencing the room. Many thought he was a dead man walking.

"Then I hear by ban you from playing Quidditch at Hogwarts," Snape declared smiling

"Wait Professor we need him he's probably the best we have," Flint begged  
"Really Snape, you are going to put whatever leftover anger you have at my dad over the needs of Slytherin house?" Harry said "Way to prove my point in front of everyone here."

Snape can't believe that he had been backed into a wall by an 11 year old and a Potter at that.

"Fine your not banned but I am taking you to the headmaster," Snape sneered

"Why?" Harry asked

"Because you are insubordinate, lazy, selfish and arrogant," Snape explained

"And how does that justify me going to the headmasters office?" Harry asked again and Snape had no response "You're gonna force me to go anyway and try and get me expelled by the headmaster so that you can blame him. Not that cunning especially from the head of the house of cunning."

"Just move you insufferable brat," Snape barked out in anger.

"Fine, just one thing first," Harry said as he sprinted to Malfoy and once again punted him in the balls and screamed at him "That's for what you said you worthless piece of shit!"

Malfoy was going fetal when Snape dragged Harry out and towards the headmaster's office

"I'm gonna guess that Malfoy was full of shit and did make fun of the fact that Harry is an orphan?" Sylvia asked

"Yep," Tracey responded "I thought Harry was gonna kill him."

"No just the Malfoy line it appears," Sylvia remarked.

"It hurts," Malfoy whimpered out.

"Good," Daphne said "You deserve it you pruned up peacock."

"I really hope that Harry is still on the team though?" Flint said

"Why? Is he that good?" Zoe Accrington, a third year asked

"He performed a perfect catch and corkscrewed into a full stop before crashing a wall," Flint explained "And he did it on a school broom."

"That's insane!" Adrian Pucey, the third Slytherin Chaser replied

"That's why I wanted him as seeker, cause he's insane enough to do that kind of crazy shit for the win," Flint explained

"Oh come off it Flint he can't be that good," Terrance Higgs sneered out. He was going to try out for Seeker before Harry just got it.

"Look Higgs, you would've been on the team but Harry is both better and younger than you which means he can get even better as he grows," Flint explained to him. He understood why Higgs was pissed and didn't blame him one bit.

"Plus that was his first time on a broom," Daphne explained

"Okay that I don't believe," Flint stated laughing

"It's true," Tracey said

"Really?!" Flint asked excited and the three first years nodded.

"But how is that his first time on a broom I pressumed Dumbledore must've taught him," Zoe asked

"He was raised by his aunt and uncle on his mother's side," Blaise explained

"The Boy-Who-Lived was raised by muggles?!" Sylvia asked shocked.

"Yeah and he's still bloody good," Daphne stated in mock annoyance

"He's no better than a mudblood then" Malfoy stated finally picking himself up

"Oh shut up Malfoy if anything he makes you look even worse," Daphne said "You have known about magic since you were born, he found out a few months ago and is still better than you."

"Seriously Malfoy, just shut up and walk away," Flint said and Malfoy stormed off "Wonder how he's doing?"

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

Harry was beyond angry now. First Malfoy had to be himself which pissed him off then Snape had to support him and piss Harry off even further and he lost control of his anger.

"Sherbet Lemon," Snape declared to a gargoyle which spun upwards to reveal a spiral staircase "Move it Potter."

Harry walked up the stairs to see a door and when the two reached it a voice just said enter. They did and Harry was impressed with what he saw. It was definitely a room that made his brain think that Dumbledore was impressive. The walls were covered in bookcases contain old dusty tomes and there were portraits of the previous headmaster's hanging.

"Ah Severus what brings you and young Harry here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Headmaster I want this petulant boy either expelled or resorted, he is proving to be destructive to the house of Slytherin and attacked Mr Malfoy." Snape stated

"Is this true Harry?" Dumbledore asked him

"I will admit to losing my cool and attacked Malfoy but this whole debacle started because Snape took the words of Malfoy to be true and mine to be false," Harry replied. He decided to be polite and understanding for this. He would project that he was being the bigger man in this situation and act maturely by admitting to fault yet not back down. "You see Malfoy used the word mudblood which I detest and tried to break Neville's remembrall. After I stopped him I said that he was making every Slytherin look like bigots because of his actions and he bragged that he would tell his father about it and that I couldn't."

"I see Harry thank you for telling me this," Dumbledore said

"You don't believe him do you?" Snape asked in disbelief.

"Severus did you really interrupt me for a school yard scuffle that you are responsible for making a bigger deal than it is?" Dumbledore asked him "You really need to let go of your anger it is starting to affect you performance."

"Ah ha, so Snape is projecting his anger at my father to me," Harry said out loud causing Dumbledore to look at him surprised.

"You know? How?" Dumbledore asked impressed

"Because Snape appeared to hate me before even meeting me and then he made a snide comment about my dad later on which means that whatever Snape has against me is to do with my dad," Harry explained.

"Impressive Harry," Dumbledore said "Nevertheless you attack Mr Malfoy so you will also have detention along with him."

"I understand professor," Harry said.

"Good now run along Harry," Dumbledore said and Harry left the office.

"Great now the boy is going to more arrogant than he already is," Snape sneered out.

"It's your own fault Severus, I will not punish a boy simply because you hate his father," Dumbledore said disappointed "From now on treat Harry like any other student as I can't have you in here to cover for you when he gets the better of you."

"Understood headmaster, but the boy will be trouble," Snape replied

"Then he will be in trouble of his own accord not because another 11 year old wishes it so," Dumbledore replied.

Snape just left his office and Dumbledore rubbed his head. Harry appeared to have many sociopathic tendencies yet he wasn't a complete sociopath. He had friends and appeared to project the happiness of a new sensation which he attributed to his arrival at Hogwarts and the fact that he appears to be doing very well in classes. In fact any problem with Harry seems to stem from what others said particularly about muggleborns. He had no idea what to make of him but decided to get the boy his first broom after all he will need it.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

Harry arrived back at the Slytherin common room to a sea of questions.

"Okay calm down, I'm allowed on the Quidditch team," Flint cheered at that "And I have detention alongside Malfoy for attacking him."

"Fair enough Harry," Sylvia said chuckling "It was a good kick though."

"Thanks," Harry said

"You are insane Harry how did you talk your way out of it?" Daphne asked

"I told the truth that's all," Harry replied

"Oh come on there must be more to it than that?" Blaise said smirking

"The trick is to admit to what you did when you can get something more out of it or if you wanna bring them down with you," Harry said making many chuckle.

"You'll do good here Harry," Zoe said.

"Thanks," Harry replied.

The rest of the day Harry spent with his friends in the common room finishing off their homework and before Harry knew it he and Malfoy headed off to detention.

"I sent an owl to my father telling him about this injustice," Malfoy stated and Harry just rolled his eyes

"And I'm sure he will be excited to read your bitching," Harry retorted.

Before Malfoy could fire back Filch arrived.

"You brats will be cleaning the trophy room without magic," Filch stated bitterly "Though if it was up to me I would hang you by you nails."

"Lovely," Harry said. He could tell that Filch meant it. Harry had been told that Filch liked no one and seemed to enjoy coming up with cruel punishments and that it was best to avoid him and his cat. Filch stood outside the room as if guarding it as Harry and Malfoy began cleaning trophy's.

"I can't stand that you let this happen," Malfoy said

"You got yourself into this mess by getting caught stop bitching it's pathetic," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Enough let's settle this completely," Malfoy said turning to face Harry "I challenge you to a wizard's duel."

"What now?" Harry asked

"At midnight here," Malfoy sneered out.

"And let myself get caught when you're safely tucked in bed no thanks," Harry replied

"Coward," Malfoy said trying to bait Harry. It was hilariously pathetic for Harry to watch

"Pathetic," Harry said rolling his eyes "if you're so determined to duel then we can do it in the common room after detention."

Malfoy seemed to stutter and get back to cleaning and Harry just chuckled. It was too easy. Soon enough the detention ended and the two walked back to the common room and went to their respective friend groups.

"How was it?" Daphne asked Harry.

"Rather funny, Malfoy tried to get me to agree to a wizards duel at midnight," Harry said

"What did you say?" Tracey asked

"I told him that we could do it here in the common room instead and he just stuttered and shut up," Harry explained.

"Nice Harry," Sylvia said and they spent the rest of the night talking before finally they all went to sleep.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

 **Authors Notes**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be unlikely to post another chapter this week as I'm renovating the house so will not have as much time to write. Many people have complained that Harry is a complete dick in this story and yes he is but he has a reason why he is like this and also, it's a character arc although some seem to like him like this but this is not a dark Harry story.**

 **In case you can't tell I don't like Snape and he will not like Harry in any way.**

 **I know I said that Halloween may be in this chapter but it went on longer than I thought so Halloween will be next chapter and you will see some elemental power in action.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Halloween

Neville was having a rough time at Hogwarts at the moment. He had been looking forward to leaving the manor and his grandmother for a long time and her remarks that Neville should be living up to his fathers legacy had been hurting him for a long time. Sadly he was still struggling in the lessons and no matter what he did he just couldn't perform magic. People like Weasley and Malfoy had taken to calling him a squib which only added on to his problems with his confidence which was quickly being shot. Thankfully he was still at the top of the class for Herbology and he really enjoyed talking with Harry. Being in Hufflepuff meant that you could hear many rumours about the school and funnily enough most of the rumours surrounding Harry were proving to be false. Any accusation that he was a dark wizard was shot pretty quickly b the way he would act around bigotry and though Neville would concede that Harry could be a bit arrogant and uncaring he knew that he was a good guy deep down and he could tell that Harry hadn't led the easiest life and seemed to be very closed off to most people. The rumours of his magical prowess however were true. The only problem Harry seemed to have was that he kept overpowering his spells which made them overreact. When he cast a Lumos spell it blinded the entire class. Harry seemed to have the opposite problem that Neville had as while Neville couldn't seem to find the power to perform a spell, Harry couldn't seem to not overpower his spells.

One night Neville went to the kitchens which were practically next to the common room to grab something to eat and began talking to the elves. He asked them if they knew somewhere in the castle where he could practise magic in secret and they led him to the most impressive thing Neville had ever seen. They showed him the room of requirement which he marvelled at and would spend every day after classes there to train and practise his magic as well as his elemental abilities. Surprisingly Neville had fewer problems practising with his elemental powers and while it was hard work it didn't feel like it did when doing normal magic as he could easily feel the earth below him. When trying out spells from class it was as if something was blocking him but with his element it was just difficult.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

Life for Harry however seemed to settle into a routine after the first week at Hogwarts. Malfoy had wizened up and left Harry alone instead deciding to target Weasley who actually agreed to a duel in the trophy room at midnight like an idiot. Apparently Malfoy didn't show up like a coward to the surprise of no one but was telling people that there is a three headed dog on the third floor and Harry scoffed at that. Why the hell would a three headed dog be in the middle of the school.

Classes were going great and Harry was near the top of the class except that Hermione was better at the theory then anyone else and, to her credit was actually really good at performing magic. In fact Harry, Hermione, Daphne and Sera were all at the top of every class and seemed to be in a league of there own compared to the others. Neville seemed to be good as well but it was as if something was holding him back and Harry couldn't tell what it was. Harry had realised that while he could get away with beating bully's by physically beating them up he would have to learn how defend himself with magic as even Harry would admit that he was very good at making enemies so he would often go to the library and study up on more advanced defensive spells so that by now he knew the majority of the second year spells including Expelliarmus, Impedimenta, Incarcerous and was quickly getting the hang of the Protego spell. It was hard though and Harry realised that it was probably due to the fact that his magic was mature enough to deal with the power needed to perform them. Thus Harry quickly decided to rely on Protego only when he couldn't dodge an incoming spell. He had found that quite a few spells that he had been taught by Quirrel in class were worthless I mean really what was the point of a tickling charm or a leg locker curse when he could tie people up and blast them into a wall.

Harry was also getting along with his fellow Slytherins and enjoyed his time in the common room. They were fun to be around and Harry was glad that he was a member of Slytherin house despite the bigotry of some members though even they had respect for Harry as he was proving to be one of the top members of Slytherin and many commentated that members of the other three houses seemed to be more friendly to them.

One morning Hedwig had arrived with a Nimbus 2000 that Dumbledore had bought for him which was a surprise and Flint was jumping for joy over it. It was currently the fastest broom on the market so Flint immediately began scheduling the pitch for the Quidditch team. Harry was enjoying his time with the Quidditch team a lot even though the training was brutal at first but enjoyable and was loving it and eager to prove that he deserved his spot. Higgs wasn't happy that he couldn't be the seeker for Slytherin and was even less so when he saw that Harry was actually as good as Flint said he was. Harry actually got along with the team when on the pitch. All of his teammates were in the Pureblood Supremacy camp on the pitch they all disregarded that as they all loved the game of Quidditch. He was fascinated at the planning that Flint would do for the games and Flint quickly took him under his wing and seemed to be preparing Harry for becoming the captain after he left. While Harry wasn't fond of the tactics that the Slytherin team employed which were to use the fact that were all the size of a wall and smash into there opponents even if it would be a foul but Harry understood why Flint did this. It was because the team lacked pure talent and as such needed a way to eliminate that disadvantage. Harry understood why but it didn't sit well with him as it felt a bit cheap and Harry didn't want people to think that he had to cheat to win, he wanted people to see that he was talented. While he disliked the praise of being The Boy-Who-Lived because he didn't feel like he earned that title he was more than happy at the praise that he could be considered a prodigy cause he had earned that.

The only problem for Harry right now was that Halloween was coming up and with a celebratory feast for the fall of Voldemort and Harry really wasn't looking forward to celebrating the anniversary of his parents death. It showed as he had been getting more and more moody as the day got closer and people actually got out of his way in fear, which at any other time would have made Harry laugh. His friends were there for him and tried to be understanding but Neville was able to get Harry out of his funk during Herbology the day of Halloween.

"I get it Harry, it's a crap day for you but remember that you weren't the only one that lost family to You-Know-Who," Neville said "I did and so did Susan but tomorrow we will spend the honouring the fallen and so should you."

Harry was thoughtful at that. It was a nice sentiment but he wanted more. He wanted to inflict his pain onto those that deserved it and those that were responsible for his crap life. Though he conceded that he could at least spend a night celebrating the fact that his parents were willing to die for him.

"Thanks Neville, I'll do that," Harry said "You know you're more vocal in Herbology."

"I like Herbology and I feel comfortable hear," Neville replied

"You should be more like this all the time," Harry said

"I'm not comfortable doing that, I'm not exactly someone people want to friends with," Neville mumbled

Harry just sighed. It was kinda sad that he seemed to be holding himself back.

"Fair enough but you have to at some point," Harry told him.

"I know but not now," Neville stated as they continued the lesson.

After Herbology they had charms and were starting the levitation spell and Harry was in a better mood but still a little angry. Most people seemed to be struggling except for the usual stand out's of Harry, Daphne, Sera and Hermione. Ron was waving his wand like a moron when Hermione stopped him and tried to give him advice.

"You do it then if your so bloody clever," Ron scowled out.

Hermione did so with ease as her feather floated in the air like it weighed nothing.

"Oh very well done miss Granger take 15 points for Griffindor," Flitwick said making Hermione have that superior look she always got when she was praised academically. Ron just looked pissed off and folded his arms scowling. Truth be told Ron was beginning to bore Harry. He was so one dimensional that it was too predictable to know what he would say so Harry had taken to avoiding the ginger moron as he just wasn't fun to wind up anymore. The idiot thought that that Slytherin house was evil and that's it, no personal vendetta, no reason why, just pure ignorance. He was truly the most ignorant idiot Harry had seen in his entire life. At least Crabbe and Goyle stuck around Malfoy for his money which made Harry have a tiny bit of respect for the apes. Needless to say Harry's bad mood about Halloween reflected in his class work and he began showing up Granger by making his feather fly within the air like it was nothing, performing complex moves and making Granger's attempt look worthless.

"My word Mr Potter this is truly impressive take 20 points for Slytherin," Flitwick commentated. The smug look Hermione had disappeared as she looked angry at Harry who just returned the snug grin at Hermione as if to say that she wasn't special in any way.

Soon enough the class ended and Harry was quickly accosted by Hermione outside the classroom.

"Do you enjoy insulting me?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Yes I do," Harry replied bluntly, "I enjoy wiping that smug grin of your face."

"Why? Must you you be an insensitive arse all the time?" Hermione retorted angrily.

"Yes, Seeing your face when you realize that you aren't the best warms my heat," Harry said dramatically.

"Why do you have to be an complete dunderhead on today of all days?!" Hermione yelled.

"And what's so special about today?" Harry asked looking for a trigger to set off his anger over Halloween.

"Because today is the anniversary of You-Know-Who's death," Hermione explained like it was obvious.

"Oh well feel free to celebrate you bushy haired bitch," Harry yelled back "I'm sure you will enjoy celebrating this glorious day like the stupid, ignorant, worthless, buck toothed, moron you are."

Harry announcement hit Hermione in all her weak spots as she ran away crying. Really what was the point in fighting a master of the craft.

"You really are the most insensitive git of all time," Sera commentated.

"Do I look like I care Tiny?" Harry replied still angry,

"Why those idiots beside you hang around you baffles me," Sera said "I thought that you were a good person but I can clearly see that you are nothing but a whiny little bitch."

"What did you call me?!" Harry said angrily. Now was not the time to try his patience.

"I called you a whiny little bitch," Sera said beginning to mock Harry "Oh boo hoo I lost my parents today. Woe is me. It is the most pathetic thing I've ever seen."

Sera walked away looking for Hermione while leaving Harry stunned at what happened. Someone just took the mick out of him losing his parents yet it made him think, was he truly being an arsehole? Harry eventually decided to apologize to the two of them later on as he walked down to the celebratory feast that he despised.

"You know she's right," Daphne said and Harry looked at her confused "You have been a bit pathetic."

Harry just sighed at this. He knew that she was right at he would have to correct it as he was unhappy with himself.

"Do you want to piss him off Daphne?" Tracey asked concerned for her friends.

"No, but I don't do bitchy friends," Daphne replied harshly.

"Neither do I," Harry replied "I'm sorry you lot, I shouldn't be putting all my crap on other people."

"No you shouldn't," Daphne replied before smirking "You should put your crap in a toilet."

"Or Malfoy," Blaise suggested

"Same thing," Tracey remarked as the four started laughing when they ran into Snape.

"Well, well Mr Potter, I hear you've been whining about the upcoming feast," Snape remarked "Such a shame that our saviour has turned into this."

"You're just upset that you lost your beloved master 10 years ago," Harry replied

Snape was angry at Harry now and replied "Yet you don't hear me whining about it Potter. You truly are proof that your parents sacrifice was indeed worthless."

Snape quickly left and Harry's bad mood had returned by now as he begrudgingly sat down at the feast. The sight of a sea of people enjoying themselves wasn't helping Harry's mood one bit.

"Oh come on Harry," Tracey said to the scowling boy "Yeah it's a crummy day but at least after this it's over and you can go to bed."

Harry actually smiled at this. Tracey was always able to see the bright side of a situation "Thanks Trace."

"Anytime Harry," Tracey said smiling back.

"Hey Harry what did you say to those two Griffindor first years?" Zoe asked Harry

"Oh he was acting all moody so decided to vent on them and may have gone too far," Blaise explained.

"May have?! He destroyed Granger," Tracey add on.

"I know all right I'll fix it tomorrow," Harry said tiredly "Why are you asking anyway Zoe?"

"Cause from what I've heard they're both in the third floor toilets crying," Zoe explained

"Crap," Harry muttered "I'll apologize tomorrow."

"And where is my apology Potter?" Malfoy demanded

"For what?" Harry responded

"For everything you've done to me," Malfoy answered irritably

"You deserved it Malfoy," Harry said and then went back to eating his dinner ignoring Malfoy.

"Hang on Harry I thought you didn't like Granger anyway so why are you apologizing?" Daphne asked curious.

"Cause even if she annoys me she didn't deserve to deal with my crap," Harry added shocking everyone "What?"

"And hear I thought you didn't care about anyone," Tracey said humorously

"What can I say you lot have somehow softened me," Harry replied though this wasn't the actual reason though. The truth is that while he may dislike people in general he always made sure to treat them with indifference and would usually insult others to get them to back off. The fact that he lost control like that annoyed him greatly so he had to apologize to Hermione to balance himself out.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Professor Quirrel burst into the great hall yelling "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON." He looked ill before saying "thought you aught to know," he then collapsed onto the floor in a faint. The entire hall started to panic and Harry just held his head in his hands and thought 'Of course this day ends in some stupid calamity.'

"SILENCE," Dumbledore bellowed and the hall was silenced "Prefects please escort your houses to your respective common rooms while we deal with the troll. Harry decided to just go with the crowd and wasn't really thinking when a thought struck him. Hermione and Sera had no clue what was going on, he had to warn them. He quickly grabbed Daphne and said "Sera and Granger don't know."

"Oh crap come on," Daphne said pulling Harry through a small corridor quickly which no one noticed "They're up on the third floor girls toilets."

Harry and Daphne as quickly as they could ran up to the third floor corridor and ran into the girls toilets only to be met with a sight of Sera and Hermione facing a troll that was about swing his club down on there heads. Instinct took over Harry as he used his chaos element to turn the handle of the trolls club into liquid wood and it slipped out of it's hand and fell to the ground behind it. Daphne acting quickly noticed that the floor was wet and used her elemental powers froze the floor. This made the troll slip and fall backwards and the back of the trolls head smacked into the head of its club knocking it out. The ice soon turned back to water as Harry approached the two girls who surprisingly didn't seem frightened.

"Err, there's a troll in the castle," Harry said feeling a bit awkward.

"No shit, why are you here?" Sera said angrily. She seemed to still be angry at Harry.

"We came to warn you since you weren't at the feast," Daphne explained "By the way Harry has something to say."

Harry just looked at Daphne who had a face that told him to apologize to Hermione or else.

"Look I'm sorry for what I said Hermione," Harry said "Today is not a good day for me but that doesn't mean that I can be mean to you."

Harry really didn't expect what happened next. Hermione slapped him hard enough to send Harry to the floor and yelled out "YOU'RE DAMM RIGHT I DIDN'T DESERVE THAT YOU EVIL MONSTER."

Hermione cursing Harry was surprising enough but it was the slap that surprised Harry the most. There was power behind it and it literally sent a Shockwave throughout Harry's body and when Harry looked up at her he saw that she was radiating power which both impressed and scared Harry. Sera too seemed to radiate power but in a different manner. Hermione seemed to be shooting uncontrolled burst of power out of her in sharp and radical ways whereas Sera seemed to be emitting a wave of warm energy.

"Are you alright Harry?" Daphne asked slightly amused. She knew Harry deserved it but she would've told him that tomorrow when he wasn't going to be a moody prick.

"Suppose so," Harry mumbled before admitting "I deserved it."

"Damn right you did," Sera said and Harry noticed Daphne nodding in agreement When professors McGonagall, Snape, Quirrel, Sprout and Flitwick. Harry noticed that Snape's leg had a large gash as if it had been mauled at.

"My word what happened here?!" McGonagall stated shocked at the scene of a troll on the ground as 4 first years were stood there.

There was an awkward silence when Harry spoke up.

"Me and Daphne came to warn Sera and Hermione about the troll but it was already here so they used a levitation charm on the trolls club before knocking it out."

McGonagall looked stunned at the boy. She knew he was lying but to do so to the benefit of others didn't seem to add up.

"And why didn't two of my Griffindor's know about the troll?" McGonagall asked concerned

"Well this royal git upset Hermione enough that she was in here for hours crying and I was consoling her," Sera answered still pissed at Harry.

"Watch your language Ms Brandt," McGonagall stated "Is this true."

"Yes," Harry stated simply.

"Very well then 10 points to Griffindor, for sheer dumb luck," McGonagall said before turning her ire to Harry "As for you Mr Potter 10 points off of Slytherin and detention with me tomorrow for hurting another student."

"I understand Professor," Harry said looking down at the ground.

"Now then, I will escort my Griffindor's back to their common room while Professor Snape escorts you two back to the dungeons," McGonagall said before turning to the other teachers "I trust you three can handle removing this troll from the school?"

"Of course Professor," Flitwick answered as the four kids all left with their heads of houses.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

Snape escorted Harry and Daphne to the common room with scowl on his face and he was limping. Harry was a mix of emotions at the moment. He would be the first, second and third person to admit that he didn't like people and found them annoying yet that was beginning to change since he arrived at Hogwarts. He had found people that he did like and that he could be friends with. His view on the world had been shattered and it was confusing him. Before, he never cared about anyone or anything and it was so simple. Everyone was nothing but a tool for him at best or intolerable at worst. Now though he found a lot of people who he liked and who he found himself caring for. It was messing with his mind and he no longer wanted to hurt people to avoid them but only hurt those that deserved it. The fact that Harry felt guilty for nearly getting Hermione killed confused, scared and impressed himself and left him asking where the hell did this sense of justice and compassion came from. Sadly Harry was having an argument with himself. Should he go back to how he was when life was simple or should he embrace this new version of himself?

"I'm disappointed that you two didn't take credit for that little stunt and reduced Slytherin's lead," Snape stated drolly pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry just rolled his eyes at this and then Snape continued "Nothing to say for yourselves?"

Again Harry didn't reply and just continued to stare at the ground as he walked

"Finally a Potter shuts up this truly is a momentous occasion," Snape jeered

Harry knew Snape was trying to get a rise out of him for some reason and it was working as Harry was feeling angry again but remembered that his anger got him in this situation in the first place

"Maybe that's what we should celebrate today instead of the fall of the dark lord?" Snape pondered and the answer to Harry's dilemma was solved. He could afford to become a bit more nicer and still treat certain people like Snape as the scum that they were only this time they would all deserve it. That was when it him. Good and evil, light and darkness, all the diametric pairs united together makes chaos. That was who he is. He was good and bad, light and dark, he was both and neither at the same time and in many was the impossible balance. Now was the time to embrace his life of chaos. Harry winked at Daphne and she understood that she should follow Harry's lead.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Harry replied "Instead of watching people celebrate me for ridding the world of your dark lord."

"Watch your tone Potter," Snape stated hoping Harry would fight back.

"Why? Can't handle the truth," Harry replied

"You would do well to shut up Potter," Snape warned

"I'm curious, does Voldemort like all his minions greasy or is just you?" Harry asked smirking

"Detention tomorrow Potter," Snape replied "I'll be sure to rid you of that cockiness."

"Oh that would a first, you teaching me something," Harry replied loving this "Shame no one taught how to wash your hair."

"Make it two detentions Potter," Snape said really regretting starting this now

"Are you this bitter because you can't figure out how to use a shower or because you were put in the friend-zone by my mum?" Harry asked. Snape had been an especially annoying git all day so Harry felt good to give him a taste of his own medicine. Snape turned around and grabbed Harry by the scruff of his collar.

"Why you arrogant little shit," Snape would've continued but he noticed that Harry had his wand aimed somewhere delicate.

"No please continue. See what happens," Harry said his tone going from comical to dangerous.

"You would be expelled Potter so go ahead," Snape said bluffing.

"And who are the people going to believe? A dodgy Potions teacher or their saviour? And don't forget Daphne." Harry replied

"Miss Greengrass would never lie like this," Snape said looking at Daphne only to see her with a wand aimed at him.

"Yeah right after all the crap you've said to Harry today he would be lucky to even get the first shot in," Daphne replied smirking evilly "No one would miss you death eater. Your death would be unnoticed and your legacy would be non existent so don't get any ideas you pathetic scumbag."

Harry was impressed "Damn Daphne that was good."

"Thank you Harry I learned from the best," Daphne replied with a smile as Snape let go and walked off.

"You think he forgot that he meant to be escorting us?" Harry asked loving the ending this day was having.

"Maybe. Anyway I wanted to talk about what happened," Daphne said getting serious as she looked around to find no one there and no portraits spying on them.

Harry recalled what happened and remembered that he really needed to talk about it too.

"Yeah we should," Harry said also getting serious "You're an elemental."

"As are you though what element are you I couldn't tell?" Daphne asked still confused by Harry it didn't make sense.

"Chaos," Harry replied confusing Daphne even more

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"I have control over the power of chaos. I can control chaos energy and I can make things do what they shouldn't be able to do like with the troll I made the club handle liquid wood," Harry explained.

"That's weird and confusing," Daphne replied.

"That's chaos," Harry replied "It doesn't make sense and that's my element."

"Well it explains your wand and why you're so good at magic," Daphne replied shocked "Usually elementals have control over basic elements."

"Like you and water," Harry replied

"Yes I'm a water elemental." Daphne said "How is it that you can control chaos though it's not exactly a basic element?"

"No idea. Wendy had no clue either," Harry replied

"You met Wendy too?" Daphne asked

"Yeah on my awakening," Harry replied "Same for you?"

"Yeah, its weird though that she would be there for two awakenings," Daphne said then remembering something "Hang on there was an incident on your birthday a year ago where someone had enchanted an entire muggle neighbourhood that was you?"

"Suppose so I was at home the entire time so I have no idea about anything else that happened," Harry said.

"Do you think we're the only ones?" Daphne asked

"No. The sorting hat mentioned that there were others like me so there must be more and in our year too," Harry replied.

"Told me the same thing too. Do you have any ideas?" She asked

"I think Granger might be," Harry replied stunning Daphne "When she hit me I felt this quick shock of power throughout my body like I had been electrocuted."

"Not happy about that," Daphne said smirking

"Not particularly no," He replied

"So what do we do?" She asked "Her and Sera saw us use our powers."

"We'll talk to them tomorrow alone," Harry said "Come on it's getting late."

The two headed to the common room

"That was a nice thing you did back there by the way," Daphne said

"Thanks," Harry said uncomfortable at the remark "I've been thinking that I don't have to be a git to everyone, only those that deserve it."

"Well it's an improvement to the 'Everyone sucks' you," She remarked making Harry laugh.

"You're partly to blame for it Daphne," Harry remarked

"Don't you mean thank?" She replied

"No I mean blame. Life was simpler when everyone sucks then you, Blaise and Tracey show up and upend it by not sucking," He replied sarcastically making Daphne full on laugh at this.

"Then I'm sorry for screwing with your simple life," She replied sarcastically

"Don't worry about it," Harry said as the two reached the common room only for Tracey to hug the two as they entered.

"You worried us sick," Tracey remarked letting them go as Blaise, Sylvia, Zoe and Flint all approached them.

"We're fine don't worry," Daphne said trying to placate everyone.

"What happened?" Blaise asked

"Well Harry here felt guilty about what he said to Granger so he went off to warn her and Sera about the troll and Snape caught us out of bounds," Daphne answered.

"So you got in trouble for those two pieces of filth," Malfoy stated and Harry smiled. It felt good to have a target for his special brand of pain.

"Aren't Hermione and Sera doing better than you in class Malfoy?" Harry asked

"So what Potter?" Malfoy sneered back

"Well you seem to be insulting yourself considering that those two pieces of filth seem to be better than you," Harry answered

"I'm a Pureblood you idiot so of course I'm better than them. Grades are meaningless," Malfoy retorted.

"Malfoy, all that you are relies on your dad, without him you're nothing," Harry responded "At least those two rely on their own power to succeed."

"Watch what you say Potter. A half-blood like you has no place in the house of the pure like Slytherin," Malfoy replied

"I thought this was the house of ambition and cunning," Harry replied "You seem to be lacking in them so it's a wonder your sat here."

"Oh and what is your great ambition then Potter, to have us worship Mudbloods?" Malfoy taunted

"No you moron it's simpler than that," Harry replied and noticed that all of Slytherin was looking at him "My ambition is to make Voldemort," Everyone flinched making Harry smirk "To make that bigoted dark lord into nothing more than a footnote in my legacy."

That stunned everyone and Blaise asked the obvious question "Why?"

"Revenge," Harry stated simply "I can't kill him anymore so making people forget him is the next best thing."

"Damn Harry that's pretty hardcore," Sylvia said.

"So you are nothing more than an undeserving Slytherin," Malfoy said

"You really are a special little idiot aren't you Malfoy," Harry replied "I declare that my ambition is to make people treat the supposed greatest dark lord of all time as a mere footnote and you call me undeserving to be a member of the house of ambition. You really do have no idea what being a true Slytherin is."

"A true Slytherin would defend this world from the Mudbloods and Blood traitors in it," Malfoy yelled back.

"You know nothing you pompous git," Harry replied "You see I read about our houses history and found that the whole blood supremacy ideal wasn't a part of it until the 1940s onwards as before then Slytherin house was friendly with the other three houses, now we are considered dark simply for being in this house. Your precious dark lord has ruined the legacy of a thousand year old house with his bigotry and you call me a traitor. Pathetic as always Malfoy."

"Where did you find this Harry?" Zoe asked

"Its in the Library Zoe wasn't that hard to find so everyone can check my facts if you want," Harry said as he left for bed "I'm going to bed now it's been a trying day and I have practise tomorrow."

Harry went to bed tired from the crazy day he had suffered through. Through dealing with the emotional turmoil of the day, dealing with a bloody troll and the fact that his best friend was an elemental as well. It had started as a rough day but ended well despite the detentions he got himself. The fact that Daphne of all people turned out to be an elemental was great for Harry and he felt like she truly was a kindred spirit to him. He drifted off thinking that the world seemed a bit better then he thought it was.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

Sera and Hermione returned to their dorm in silence and they were bombarded with questions though thankfully McGonagall was there to answer for them so they quickly snuck off to their room while everyone was listening to McGonagall.

"You know that was a wicked slap Hermione," Sera said trying to lighten the mood

"Thanks a guess," Hermione muttered staring at the ground. Sera just hugged her friend.

"I'm sorry Sera," Hermione said confusing her "I panicked and I couldn't do anything."

"Hey don't be like that I panicked too," Sera said.

"It's not the same Sera I should be able to stand up for myself," Hermione declared

"Hey you're just a first year, you shouldn't be expected to hold your own against a bloody troll," Sera stated wondering what her friend was thinking.

Hermione just looks at Sera and asks "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course Hermione, you're my friend I'll always be there for you," Sera declared.

Hermione just opened her palm and lightning shot between her fingertips "I'm an elemental. That's why I should be able to stand up for you cause I have the power to do so but I couldn't."

Sera just sighed as Hermione looked at her as she also presented her hand as fire erupted from it "You're not the only one Hermione we're in this together."

"You Too?!" Hermione stated shocked

"And I think Harry and Daphne are too," Sera said "That's how they beat the troll."

"You think so?" Hermione said trying to recall it "Now that you mention it it did get really cold for a brief second but surely both can't be elementals as well."

"I think at least one of them is," Sera said "Best way to find out is to talk to them."

"Are you sure I mean I was warned not to tell anyone about it?" Hermione asked

"Yeah me to but I'm sure that they know about Daphne at least so we have to make sure that they won't tell anyone else," Sera stated "Though I doubt that they will."

Hermione thought about it and agreed and the two went to bed worn out from the day. Both girls swore to themselves to do better and gain some bravery after all what good is a cowardly Griffindor.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

 **Authors Notes**

 **Wow this was surprisingly hard to write even though I was looking forward to writing it. Between renovating my house and writers block being a dick this was tough and I'm glad it's done.**

 **I wanted to establish that Neville is a hard working guy so having him find the ROR in first year and use it for training seemed like a good way to establish that and I will be be using the ROR later on in the 2nd year.**

 **After seeing Avengers Infinity War I have some great ideas for how to use Harry's powers much, much later on. I know that his powers seem confusing and I will explain them more soon but I want to focus on the characters first.**

 **Essentially Chaos could also be called fusion element as it mixes two opposite forms of energy together to form chaos but it also allows Harry to manipulate the natural state of objects which is why it is so powerful as if taken to the nth degree Harry could literally prevent death through pure willpower.**

 **I have also come up with an idea for each elementals 'Ultimate attack' if you will and are named as such.**

 **Harry – Wonderland**

 **Hermione – Perfect Storm**

 **Sera – Archfiend Horde**

 **Neville – Teutonic Rampage**

 **Daphne – Frozen Inferno**

 **Wendy – Bladed Tornados**

 **Each of them are ridiculously powerful and take a lot out of the user to the point were they should only be used as a last resort. I will cover them all in more detail later on in the story.**

 **I know some people enjoy the idea that Harry is a righteous dick to everyone but I have to make him a little nicer as this isn't a bash fic except for Snape but fuck him he deserved worse than what happened to him in the books. So yeah Harry will be a bit nicer to people in general but those that have pissed him off will feel the full brunt of his verbal beat downs which means that he will be more focused on them. Don't panic people he will be a dick but only towards the right people. I'm thinking of it like a evil power being used for good.**

 **The elementals have sort of met apart from Neville (By Design) and will have there official meeting next chapter. I was gonna leave it until the end of the year but I couldn't figure out how to do without making Sera and Hermione look really weak by having them cower in a stall listening and I wanted to establish that they also have some growing to do. Trust me Sera and Hermione will get more bad ass as they get more confident**

 **Next chapter – Quidditch match, murder attempts and a Elemental gathering.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The First Match

The day after Halloween Harry asked Sera during a practical charms class for her and Hermione to meet him and Daphne in an abandoned class room on the third floor during the history of magic class. Sera agreed and after class she told her what Harry said

"He wants me to skip a lesson for this? I'm not comfortable with that," Hermione declared

"It's only History of Magic Hermione you can skip it easily and Binns wouldn't even noticed, he hasn't noticed that Harry's never there so we'll be fine," Sera stated

"It's not getting caught that I'm worried about it's the whole skipping class part that I'm not okay with," Hermione explained.

"It'll be fine, Binns is just gonna carry on lecturing about that Goblin Rebellion again, you can read about it later," Sera said trying to placate her friend.

Hermione seemed to struggle with it but then said "Fine, we have it last today but if I get in trouble for this I will hit him again."

Sera just chuckled and said "Now I hope we get in trouble."

Hermione just sighed and smiled at her friends antics.

Soon enough History of Magic was due to start and Sera and Hermione entered the abandoned classroom to see Daphne stood there and Harry lying on the teachers desk

"Sup Granger," Harry said rolling off the desk

"Hello Potter," Hermione said coldly.

"Should we just get on with this," Daphne said and Sera and Hermione just nodded "You two saw our secret."

"You mean the fact that you're elementals," Sera said

"Yeah we're elementals and I know Hermione is too," Harry said surprising the Griffindor's

"How could you know that?" Hermione asked

"Cause there was more to that slap than anger," Harry said "It felt like I had been electrocuted."

"Nice Hermione," Sera said grinning "I must admit that it was quite 'shocking'"

everyone groaned at the bad pun and Harry said "Please don't do that again tiny."

"Aww does the whiny git not like it?" Sera said mockingly

"Can we focus please," Daphne said trying to maintain order.

"So why did you want to meet anyway?" Hermione asked

"First of all Sera," Harry said getting her attention "Are you an elemental as well?"

"Yeah," Sera said

"Well that makes things easier," Daphne said "Basically we all agree to keep each others powers a secret and carry on like normal."

"Fair enough," Sera said "I'm guessing you're an ice elemental, way to live up the nickname."

"What nickname?" Daphne asked

"People are starting to call you the Ice Queen on account of how cold you are to other people," Sera explained.

"Well the truth is that I'm a water elemental, not an Ice elemental," Daphne explained

"Oh great are we telling each other are special powers now?" Harry said sarcastically.

"What a great idea Harry," Sera exclaimed knowing it would irk him.

"I was kidding," Harry replied

"well tough Harry," Sera said as she faced the group "I'm a fire elemental."

Daphne just chuckled at her "Well we all know that I'm a water elemental and that Hermione is a lightning elemental so that just leaves you Harry."

"Ugh, fine," Harry said "I'm a chaos elemental."

"Chaos? What does that mean?" Hermione asked

"It means Granger that I control chaos energy," Harry said and quickly explained further when he saw Hermione about to start asking more questions "Chaos is an element that doesn't make sense so don't expect me to explain it cause it can't be explained."

Hermione frowned at this. How could she understand that?

"Shouldn't we get to lesson Sera," Hermione said and Harry sniggered at that "What's funny?"

"That you would consider History of Magic an actual lesson," Harry answered

"Well it is an official lesson and I care about my education unlike you," Hermione fired back.

"Calm down Granger I was just teasing," Harry said "For the record Granger my apology last night was genuine."

"Really?" Hermione asked not fully believing him

"Really Granger. You annoy the hell out of me but what I said nearly got you killed last night and I don't hate you that much," Harry said

"That has got the be the worst apology in history," Sera commentated

"Well that's how I feel. I don't want to be that whiny little bitch that I was yesterday so I'm trying to make amends for it," Harry said.

"So you're just apologizing to serve yourself in your own twisted way," Hermione said

"It's human nature Granger, don't try and paint me as an evil git cause I'm not evil," Harry fired back.

"Well at least you admit that your a git but if you hurt me like that again I will fry you," Hermione warned as she left.

"Damn, where'd that come from? Daphne asked

"Last night made her want to be more brave and it looks like she's willing to follow up on her promise," Sera explained "I'm gonna go as well later Daphne, later git."

She left too laughing merely and Harry just shook his head.

"Well that was enlightening," Daphne commentated

"Suppose so," Harry said "Come on Blaise and Tracey will be waiting for us in the Library."

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

The days past by and the troll incident was quickly forgotten about as the first Quidditch match of the year was coming up and it was between Griffindor and Slytherin. As usual Ron Weasley was being a git to Harry and actually started to set rumours that Harry was responsible for letting the troll into the castle cause Hermione was showing him up in class. Some of the more moronic people believed him and Harry just had to laugh at there stupidity which was rather funny but it had the weird affect of other people thinking that they were stupid too and while Harry enjoyed having backup against the idiotic people there was something special about tearing into people on his own that he just preferred. The tension though between Griffindor and Slytherin was getting pretty bad though as a lot more people were openly insulting Harry by calling him a little boy who couldn't play Quidditch and would run crying within the first 10 minutes of the game. This only served to motivate him to train harder with the team and one time he declared to the team that he didn't just want to beat Griffindor but he wanted to beat them up. The Griffindor team however had an unknown seeker that was being kept secret and Harry had to admire how the entire house worked together to keep a secret and it unnerved him a little as he really didn't like facing the unknown. He had a particularly interesting conversation with the Weasley twins at dinner one night when they once again came to the Slytherin table.

"Hey Harry," Fred said

"Fair warning," George said

"We are the beaters for Griffindor," Fred responded

"So we won't go easy on you even if you are an ikkle first year," They concluded

Harry just stared at them and said with conviction "Then I have to warn you myself, If you go easy on me I will ruin your lives."

"Ho ho the kids got fire," George said laughing "It should be a good game then."

All too soon the day of the match had arrived and Harry went to breakfast fully decked out in his Quidditch gear as did the rest of the team. Flint had advised him to were some padding underneath but Harry opted not to as he found it bulky and distracting when he tried in it practise so he just had his emerald Quidditch robe on with some Quidditch gloves that he would put on just before the match. Harry was both nervous and excited about the upcoming match now and was eager to get it going. As he was eating his full English breakfast Daphne got his attention.

"Look Harry," Daphne said pointing. As Harry followed her sight he saw something that shocked him. It was Sera in Griffindor Quidditch robes.

"So she's Griffindor's secret weapon," Harry said smirking and then declared "This is gonna be fun."

Harry was in the Slytherin changing room with his broom resting on his shoulder waiting with the rest of the team for the match to begin. Flint called them all up into a huddle and began his speech.

"Alright boys we all know that this is the biggest match of the year so we have to show up and kick arse. Griffindor have a bloody good team but their seeker is a first year like ours. That means that for the 6 of us we are gonna be fighting tooth and nail for every point so rough their chasers up a bit so we have the advantage. Brandt is a complete unknown so she's up to you Potter, figure her out and work against her but thankfully she won't know jack about you either."

Harry just nodded in agreement. Sera had been his rival in and out of the classroom as well as a fellow elemental so he needed to prove he was better than her. He had to be the best, it was how his mind worked.

"Okay we all know what we have to do," Flint continued "Beat them back and play the long game. We will be on the back foot at the beginning but hopefully we can't hurt them enough that we can slow them down later and take the advantage so Harry you have two plans. Either catch the snitch quickly or stall their seeker enough for us to take the lead. If all else fails just do what you do and catch that snitch."

"You got it Flint," Harry declared feeling the hype.

"That's the spirit," Flint said smiling "Alright then guys Slytherin on three … one two three."

"SLYTHERIN" the team declared as they walked out to the waiting block and lined up alongside the Griffindor's with Harry at the back and Flint at the front.

Snape had made a good choice by making Flint the captain as he seemed very chilled out and almost uncaring about the world most of the time but when Flint is dealing with Quidditch that's when you could see the venomous snake lurking in the tall grass. He became ruthless and brilliant as if understanding Quidditch was instinct to him. While waiting Harry noticed that he was stood next to Sera.

"Sup tiny," Harry remarked.

"Sup git," Sera fired back.

"So when did they make you seeker?" Harry asked genuinely curious about it.

"Me and Ron got caught playing with a snitch by McGonagall who saw me fly so said that I could join the team," Sera answered

"Just like that?" Harry responded

"You'll see why during the game," Sera said smirking

"Hmm I guess I will," Harry replied with his own smirk now more eager than ever for the game to begin.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

A short wait later the doors opened and both teams flew out onto the field to a chorus of cheers though Harry did notice some boos directed the Slytherin's way.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the year featuring GRIFFINDOR," Lee commentated and Griffindor was cheered by the majority of the crowd "and Slytherin." This time only the Slytherin's cheered but it was drowned out by the boos from the rest of the crowd. Harry knew that Slytherin wasn't well liked but this seemed ridiculous. He was only here cause he wanted to play a game.

"Both Griffindor and Slytherin have new seekers both of who are first years so let's see if they can live impress us," Lee commentated and then continued "I guess we'll see if Potter truly deserved to be on the team or will we see if the rumours are true that his fame got him the spot on the team."

Now Harry was pissed off and he really wanted to just fly over to Lee and beat the crap out of him but he really didn't want to be in detention again.

"The captains shake hands, looks like Flint is trying to crush woods hand but I guess he isn't that strong," Lee stated and Harry wishfully dreamt that Flint ripped that cocky lions hand off. The sadistic and cruel part of himself was surfacing and he was looking forward to hurting Griffindor's pride.

"Madame Hooch has the Quaffel," Lee said as Hooch threw the ball in the air "and the game begins."

Harry quickly flew up to get a better vantage point to look for snitch but it wasn't gonna be easy as Sera was right there with him. Harry quickly noticed that the Griffindor chasers were as good as they were claimed to be and were better then there Slytherin counterparts. Harry knew he had to aid his team so flew right towards them and Sera followed right after him.

"What is Potter doing?" Lee asked as Harry flew right threw the three chasers distracting them as Flint rather forcefully shoulder charged one of the chasers knocking the Quaffel out of her arm and almost knocking her off her broom "Flint's got the Quaffel thanks to Potter's cheap move. And he scores making it 10-0 to Slytherin after the cheap tactic of Potter."

The boos emanating from the Griffindor's felt amazing for Harry. He could taste their anger and it truly was a delicious treat for him. The match went on and Griffindor soon pulled into the lead but Harry kept interfering making the Griffidor chasers weary of him which proved detrimental to them as his now permanent distraction along with the fact that the Slytherin's began their beat down of them meant that soon Slytherin took the lead once again and the score was 130-100.

Harry knew that he had to find the snitch now knowing he would either be playing the match for a long time until Slytherin firmly took the lead by more than 150 points or Sera would find it before him and save Griffindor making her a hero and he can't have that now.

All of sudden though his broom started bucking like an untamed horse throwing him around and he was struggling just to hold on until he was literally hanging on for dear life.

"HARRY," Sera yelled as she flew underneath him waiting to catch him in case he fell.

Neither of them saw Hermione sneak off from the stands with surprising haste. For what seemed like an hour Harry held on for dear life as fear began to creep into his soul as well as anger

'I flat out refuse to die like this, I won't die before I can surpass being the boy who lived' Harry thought as his arm muscles began to burn due to holding his body up for so long. Then all of sudden his broom stopped bucking and Harry was able to climb back on with no one noticing Hermione sneak back to the stands or the fact that Snapes robes were on fire.

"You okay Harry?" Sera asked him concerned.

"Fantastic," Harry responded satirically making Sera roll her eyes "Is Snape on fire?"

Sera turned around and sure enough she could see Snape stomping on his robes which were alight until eventually the fire went out but not before he tripped on his robes and fell face first. They both had to laugh at the ridiculous sight before calming themselves.

At that moment the snitch decided to hover between the two of them before zooming off and the two began giving chase to it side by side.

"Both seekers have seen the snitch," Lee commentated as Harry and Sera raced after the snitch side by side.

The snitch soon bolted down, plummeting towards the ground and the game soon turned into one of nerves. Harry and Sera quickly glanced at each other wondering if the other was willing to risk flying face first into the ground but both knew that the other wouldn't give. The two seekers both pulled up tightly, following the snitch with both of them standing on their brooms reaching out for the snitch while trying to knock the others balance off.

"THIS IS CRAZY FROM BOTH SEEKERS," Lee yelled as the entire crowd were in awe at how determined both seekers were. Soon enough Harry and Sera collided with each other and the two tumbled into the ground in a tangled mess. As they climbed off each other Harry started retching.

"Looks like Potters gonna puke," Lee commentated as Harry held his hands out in front of him and threw up the snitch "I don't believe it, Potter caught the snitch in his mouth."

Hooch blew her whistle to end the game "SLYTHERIN WIN."

The green part of the stands erupted in cheers as the red stand held there heads in their hands as Harry was surrounded by his team mates congratulating him and he was raised onto their shoulders.

"That was bloody insane Harry," Flint yelled from underneath him.

"Thanks Flint," Harry remarked as the team headed back to the changing rooms in great spirits.

As the team were getting changed Harry asked a question that had been nagging him for a while now "Hey Flint, do you know why my broom was bucking the way it was?"

Flint's face took on a hard expression as he replied "It must've been jinxed or something."

Harry looked a little shocked as many questions raced through his head. Who jinxed his broom? Why did they do it? Was it meant to be fatal? That last question worried him the most. Harry could handle someone trying to hurt him but for someone to try and kill him was an unusual feeling. Snape then burst through the changing room and looked directly at Harry.

"Potter, I will be taking your broom as it has clearly been tampered with," Snape declared.

"No problem as long as it is returned to me," Harry responded unsurprised at the answer.

The fact that Harry hadn't complained about it actually shocked Snape "What, no attempt at a witty retort?"

Harry just took a deep a sigh and said "I was going to give it to you anyway so that it can be checked for tampering." He really wasn't in the mood to deal with Snape and his insecurity's right now. Snape looked a bit lost but just took the Nimbus 2000 and left in a hurry.

He quickly got changed and began to make his way up to the castle when he saw Daphne, Sera and Hermione waiting for him.

"Are you okay Harry?" Daphne asked looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm alright," Harry replied knowing that she was worried about what happened to him during the match "Snapes taken my broom to have it tested to see what it was."

"What, this is bad Harry," Sera said looking panicked

"Why?" Harry said with a look of confusion.

"Cause he was the one who was jinxing the broom," Sera responded.

"So you say anyway," Daphne replied looking sceptical.

"Oh and I suppose Harry's broom working fine after Snape lost his concentration is just a coincidence," Hermione fired back.

"Hang on a sec," Harry said getting the girls to look at him "did you set Snape on fire?"

Hermione just looked down at the ground and said "I had been reading about the fire spell so it was the first spell on my mind."

Harry just burst out laughing which was a rare sight "You have my thanks Granger but I doubt that it was him."

"I saw him maintain eye contact whilst saying an incantation Potter it was him," Hermione explained as Harry calmed down and said "Okay, but he may have been performing the counter-curse and besides Snape is petty but I doubt that he is willing to assassinate me."

Sera and Hermione looked surprised by this and Daphne just frowned before saying "I still think we should keep an eye on him Harry just in case."

"I agree but I still doubt that he wants to kill me," Harry replied

"What if he didn't want to kill you but to humiliate you?" Daphne suggested.

"Hmm, that would make more sense," Harry states "If I fell and failed to catch the snitch then Snape would have an excuse to have me kicked off the team stating that I'm a terrible player."

"But everyone saw your broom bucking like mad surely they'll believe that it was jinxed?" Hermione said unbelievingly.

"People are either stupid sheep or vicious opportunists Granger. They either believe what everyone tells them cause then it must be true if everyone says so or they will take the chance to pull someone down to elevate themselves," Harry said morbidly.

"Well that may be the most depressing thing I've ever heard," Sera said jokingly.

"Anyway we should probably be off," Daphne said "We have a party waiting for us."

Sera just scowled at that "Enjoy celebrating your lucky win."

"Oh we will trust me," Harry said as he and Daphne descended towards the dungeons as Sera and Hermione climbed up the stairs to Griffindor tower.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

Daphne and Harry made there way into the common room and on the walk there his mind thought about who would jinx his broom and everything seemed to be pointing at Snape. It just fit and the simplest answer was more often than not the right one. As the two entered the common room they saw it filled with people celebrating and drinking which was odd. Usually people in Slytherin just sat in groups and talked quietly to each so seeing everyone so loud and jovial was odd.

"There you are Harry," Flint greeted him happily "Great work out there."

"Thanks Flint," Harry said as he was surrounded by well wishers congratulating him on his catch. The noises were silenced however as Snape arrived with Harry's broom.

"You will be fortunate to know Potter that your broom is fine and shows no traces of being jinxed," Snape said with a scowl.

"So what was wrong with it then?" Harry asked taking his broom back.

"Obviously someone was jinxing it during the game, maybe this will teach to curb your attitude," Snape retorted.

"Nah I'm good, if I did then they've won," Harry fired back with with an annoying smile "Though I'll be keeping an eye out for any more attacks you can trust me on that."

"I'm sincerely hope that isn't a threat Potter?" Snape scowled.

"Only to those who would want to hurt me," Harry said his face morphing into a more menacing smile "Jinxing my broom during the match was clever as everyone at Hogwarts was there so that makes it more difficult to determine who it was. However it was too clever for a younger student so Malfoy is out directly, though I'm sure he could have had an older year do it for him."

"I would be careful with your accusations Potter," Malfoy warned but Harry ignored him.

"Had it worked I would have fallen off my broom and have been taken out of the match meaning Sera would catch the snitch and Griffindor would surely have won the match," Harry stated as all of Slytherin wondered where he was going with his monologue "That would give people like Malfoy the excuse to have me kicked off the team so who would want that I wonder?"

"Higgs isn't on the team because of me so he has motive but I doubt that he would try something so grand and humilating so he's out. Malfoy has reason to see me humiliated but the chances of him pulling this off are zero so it wasn't him," Harry states as he glares at Snape harshly "You, Snape, have harboured a grudge against me since I arrived for some reason to do with my father meaning that you are petty enough to try something like this and you certainly have the skill to pull it off, plus you took my broom to have it inspected so whos to say you didn't just get rid of any evidence before giving it to Dumbledore."

"Are you implying that I tried to kill you Potter?" Snape said surprised at how logical an 11 year old could be.

"No, I don't think you tried to kill me, but I'm sure you would love to see me humiliated and hurt while taking something from me like my spot on the team," Harry explained "Also how come my broom stopped acting up when you were set on fire, was it because you lost your focus and couldn't keep up the jinx?"

"How dare you!" Snape snarled in anger.  
"You are my top suspect in this Snape. You are petty enough to try something like this and if I get even the slightest hunch of you trying something ever again I will get you fired," Harry stated with a look of pure malice.

"And how would you do that Potter?" Snape sneered.

"Despite hating my fame I'm not afraid to use it," Harry said "Dumbledore with protect you but how can he do that against all of Wizarding Britain who have heard the tale about how their saviour had been abused by a teacher."

The entire Slytherin house gasped at this. Harry Potter was a hero to the country where as Snape was just a potions teacher with a dubious past.

"Despite what you may believe Potter I didn't jinx your broom though I will be informing the headmaster of your threats against a teacher," Snape stated anger clearly boiling in his veins.

"I couldn't care less about what problems you had with my Dad but you made it my problem by being a petty man and insulting me so don't go crying for attention when it's your fault," Harry stated.

Snape just sneered and left the room quickly leaving the entire Slytherin common room in silence.

"Holy shit," someone commentated.

"It had to be done even if he didn't jinx my broom," Harry stated with a sigh.

"Why Harry? I mean don't get me wrong I agree that he needed to be taken down a peg but that was almost brutal," Blaise commentated.

"Cause it showed him that I'm not against him for the fun of it," Harry began explaining "I just told him that I'm willing to ruin his life for some peace."

"That's pretty hardcore," Zoe Accrington states.

Harry just shook his head and said "Lets forget about that and celebrate after all we did just kick Griffindor's arse."

The common room slowly returned to its cheery atmosphere as the celebrations continued until late into the night.

Snape was sitting in his office with a look of genuine worry. Despite the threat he made he never went to Dumbledore to complain about Harry Potter but instead thought long and hard about what he had just dealt with. An 11 year old boy had actually threatened him and it had worked. His job security was in the hands of a child he had deliberately antagonized and verbally abused. There was a part of him that was telling him to listen to what the boy said and back off from him but there was part of him that hungered for revenge. James Potter had tormented him, stolen the women he loved away from him and got her killed. He needed his vindication so the child of his nemesis seemed like the perfect way to return the abuse he had suffered at the hands of James Potter but it wasn't going to plan. The brat was actually a perfect little Slytherin and was outplaying him like it was nothing. What was worse was that he had begun usurping his own power in Slytherin house already in his first year. It was infuriating to Snape and he now wished that he hadn't intervened and just let Potter fall and die. He was going to have do something about this and fortunately Malfoy seemed to detest the brat as much as he did. He could think of no better instrument of his revenge then by making Potter suffer as he did when attending Hogwarts.

 **Authors Notes**

 **I'm back guys and there were many reasons so here they are in a nutshell**

 **1 – My computer broke so I had to save up and get a new one**

 **2 – Lost all my notes so I had to re-plan the story**

 **3 – Family issues**

 **4 – stress at work**

 **As for the story itself, I am not looking forward to writing the next Quidditch match as I found this one tough to write but I know I have to for the sake of the story.**

 **I get the sense that people will complain about the end of the chapter so to clarify. Harry is messed up kid but not like most dark Harry stories out there. This is a Harry that is going to take what he wants from life but will also enjoy it so he isn't willing to deal with crap from people cause it's getting in the way of his fun time. If you are familiar with Dungeons and Dragons morality then he is Chaotic Good. He will probably end up doing the right thing regardless of the consequences and despite any future problems his actions may cause.**

 **As for Snape, In case you didn't get it he is one messed up guy who has spent decades nurturing his anger and fuelling his need for revenge so he and Harry will be in almost constant conflict.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Next time – Christmas and mirrors.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Christmas

Life fell into a routine for Harry. He went to his lessons, trained with the Quidditch team and would practise his elemental ability's in secret alongside Daphne. Malfoy and his goons would constantly try to berate him but they were just annoying little flys to him plus Harry had the respect of Slytherin house so he wasn't concerned about some spoiled prince not getting his way. He would try to talk to Sera and Granger but for some stupid reason Harry could not figure out they had Ron Weasley hanging off them so every time he would try to talk to them all he would get is is same insults shouted at him about Slytherin's being evil. Malfoy and Weasley were both like the worst interpretations of both sides during the war with Voldemort. Snape also decided to be a complete arsehole was practically forcing him to attend History of Magic which was a complete waste of time as he could be looking into actual history not just the same goblin rebellion over and over again.

The greasy bat was also throwing detentions at him for seemingly made up reasons as well as allowing Malfoy to sabotage his work during potions so hostility between the two had really increased. However the rest of the school had taken notice of this plus there was the rumour that Snape was the one to jinx Harry's broom during the match so Snape was loathed even more in the school and was even being pranked by some of the students especially the Weasley twins and it wasn't just simple funny pranks but there was a harshness to them. It actually surprised him that so many people began attacking Snape for him as a lot of the school had become almost hostile towards him and he had been pranked so much that he could be seen checking corners and nervously looking around himself. Harry knew however that at some point he would end up snapping at Snape and attacking him which was a problem as he knew that he couldn't take him even with his elemental powers so for now he just had to endure his taunts and fire back when he could. He could always go through with his threat about turning the entire country against him but it was a matter of timing as he would have to go to Diagon Alley and do an interview with the prophet but they were known to twist what people said against them and over sensationalize everything so it wasn't a perfect plan though turning the next generation against the petty prick could work though that was taking time.

The only problem was that the Christmas break had arrived and all of his friends had gone home for two weeks leaving him alone in the castle which he wasn't looking forward to. Before Hogwarts he would have loved two whole weeks of privacy but now he was almost dreading it. Malfoy of course smelled an opening and seized it immediately as he kept making not so subtle taunts about Harry being unwanted by his relatives but the truth was that he was home, Hogwarts had become his home and he had fallen in love with the old castle but it would be an empty castle soon which would be weird. Still at least he could spend the time looking even more into his Wizarding history which had become a fascination for him though he got a weird request from Sera.

 **A Week Before Christmas Break**

Harry was sitting in the library with his feet up on the table alone reading more about his magical history when Sera approaches him.

"Sup tiny," Harry said.

"Hello git," Sera responds with a cheeky grin.

"Where's your pet weasel?" Harry asked causing Sera to scowl and ask.

"Do you have to be an arse all the time?"

"I'm surprised you still need to ask that question," Harry said smirking as Sera just sighs in frustration "I just don't like the guy alright."

"Why, what horrible crime did he do to you," Sera asks satirically.

"It's his attitude," Harry states as if it tired him to think about Ron Weasley "He's lazy, stupid, annoying, disgusting and a bigot."

"How's he a bigot?" Sera asked confused. It didn't make sense to her as she had never heard Ron insult muggleborns and he had never shown to believe that he is better than anyone because he is a Pureblood.

"He is the opposite of Malfoy in the worst way," Harry explained "He thinks that all Slytherins are evil and hate muggleborns same time manages to act like the world owes him everything just like Malfoy."

"He's not that bad," Sera said in defence.

"It doesn't matter, what did you want to ask me?" Harry replied tired from the conversation as even talking about the idiot was giving him a headache.

"Why do you think I want something?" Sera replies

"I'm good at reading people," Harry responds crypitcally.

"More like a lucky guess," Sera mumbled making Harry smirk "You're staying for Christmas aren't you?"

"Yeah," Harry replied slowly wondering where this was going.

"Well you know the rumours about there being a three headed dog on the third floor," Sera states and harry nods in reply "Well turns out that it's true."

Harry looked unconvinced at that and turns to face Sera directly.

"The rumour Weasel started was true?" Harry asked looking sceptical

"Trust me it is, me and Hermione saw it and it's apparently called Fluffy," Sera explained

"Who would name a Cerberus Fluffy?" Harry asked looking confused

"Hagrid, he was the one who raised it," Sera explained

"That guy, well he is a bit weird but why would he tell you?" Harry asked starting to believe the story to his shock.

"Hey, he's not weird and he let it slip accidentally when me, Hermione and Ron went to visit him," Sera said defending her friend.

"Okay, so why are telling me this?" Harry asked wanting her to get to the point.

"Because Hermione noticed that it was standing on a trap door as if it was guarding something and when we asked Hagrid about it he said that it was between Dumbledore and some guy called Nicholas Flamel," Sera explained "The problem is that we can't figure out who this Nicholas Flamel is."

Harry just had to chuckle at this, he knew what she wanted now.

"So you want me to spend my Christmas researching Nicholas Flamel for you," Harry states with a grin "Why me?"

"Well I figured that you could do it when your bored as I know most of the people are leaving for the holidays," Sera explained.

"Hang on are trying to do something nice for me?" Harry asked both shocked and amused as he rummaged through his bag "I'm flattered but it won't take me long."

"Oh come on if me and Hermione couldn't figure it out I'm sure that it's gonna take you a while," Sera said as Harry just held out a chocolate frog card "What's this?"

"Your answer," Harry stated simply.

"Seriously, you think that a chocolate frog card has an answer that all the books that we've read doesn't," Sera says looking annoyed.

"Just read it Tiny," Harry replied.

Sera read the front of the card before looking at Harry in annoyance before she read the back.

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Considered by many the greatest wizard in modern times._

 _Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindlewald in 1945._

 _for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragons blood_

 _and his work in Alchemy with his partner Nicholas Flamel_

Sera stopped reading at that point "So they were partners in Alchemy so what it doesn't explain what Fluffy is guarding? And what is Alchemy?"

"Really Tiny, Alchemy is a highly advanced and powerful branch of magic that can permenantly alter the state of one object into another," Harry explains smirking all the way.

"Okay but what does that have to do with anything?" Sera asked confused

"Because Nicholas Flamel is the creator of the Philosophers Stone," Harry states

"The What?" Sera responded confused even more

"Really," Harry shoots out getting annoyed at Sera "It can turn anything into gold and can be used to create the elixir of life which can give you immortality when drunk."

Sera's face practically exploded in shock at this.

"If Dumbledore was going to guard anything with a three headed dog then it would be that though I want to know why he's guarding it at a school?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"Cause Hogwarts is meant to be the safest place in Britain," Sera replied instantly

"Tell that to the troll you met," Harry replied

"The troll only got in because Snape let it in," Sera fired back.

"How would you know that?" Harry asked

"I think Snape is the one trying to steal the stone," Sera answered.

"Really?" Harry responded

"Yeah, didn't you notice that he was limping and the robes around his leg was bloody?" Sera explained as Harry thought about it.

Sure, he knew Snape was a former death eater as it was common knowledge but he turned spy for Dumbledore which was why he escaped prison sentence. Still it could always have been a ruse but why would he wait ten years to turn on Dumbledore and why would it be for the Philosophers Stone, it wasn't adding up to him. Plus Snape seemed to be a follower not a leader as he had seen that he doesn't like to get his hands dirty except but rather waits to capitalize on an opportunity and make it worse for his target.

"I don't think that it's Snape," Harry stated

"Oh come on you of all people are gonna defend him?" Sera states scoffing at Harry.

"It just doesn't add up," Harry remarked "This is a guy that betrayed Voldemort."

An idea hit Harry right as he uttered the name. Could it be that Voldemort is after the stone after all McGonagall had said that Dumbledore didn't believe that Voldemort died that Halloween night but was weakened and planning to return. It explains why Dumbledore is guarding it and the stone would give Voldemort immortality but why was all this happening now and not earlier. Why had Voldemort decided to wait until an entire decade had passed before trying to return and then it hit him. Harry had been hidden from the magical world all this time with no one knowing a thing about him and now that he had returned it would be the perfect opportunity for him to return and finish Harry off but how would he do it.

"Harry? Harry? HARRY?!" Sera repeated getting louder to get his attention as Harry turned to face her "You spaced out there you git."

"I think it's Quirrel," Harry states simply.

"That idiot?" Sera responds in disbelief.

"Yes, apparently that stupid stutter of his is new and he got it after returning from a supposed trip abroad but what if he found something or someone when away who needs the stone?" Harry explains.

"Who?" Sera asks

"Voldemort," Harry replied "Thats why Dumbledore is guarding it cause he knows that Voldemort would want it and as you said Hogwarts is one of the safest places in Britain and Voldemort apparently feared Dumbledore which is why he is acting through an agent."

Sera was actually shocked at Harry for this. It was calculated and brilliant and not at all what an 11 year old should be able to come up.

"Although Snape and Quirrel could be working together," Harry muttered as it was clear that he was thinking aloud now completely absorbed in the mystery of it "Snape could have been covering his arse last time around and wants to return to Voldemort as a double agent or maybe there both competing to see who can succeed and prove the better servant to him or maybe ..."

"What happened to you?" Sera blurted out and Harry snapped out of his thoughts to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused

"You never act like you're 11 but act like an adult it's as if you don't know how to be a kid," Sera said looking almost sorry for him.

Harry just stared at her in confusion. What the hell was going on here and what was up with Sera she looked almost sad for me. Where was the usually fire in her that he was used to. The more he thought about what she said he realized how right she was. The majority of his classmates annoyed him and he liked Daphne, Tracey and Blaise because they were able to keep up with him and were like minded but everyone else just seemed, immature. Though it did make sense after all the majority of his life he had been told how worthless he was in every way possible by the Dursley's.

"Look Sera, I'm not answering that Okay," Harry said with conviction.

"I'm also good at reading people and I'm good enough to know that you are not good with people," Sera responds

"What's that mean?" Harry asked a little irritated

"Nothing Harry, sorry I shouldn't have said anything and I won't tell anyone," Sera responds as she got up to leave "Thanks for the help git."

"Wait what?" Harry states confused as all hell by the girl.

"Forget it Harry," Sera said as she left leaving Harry confused.

 **End Flashback**

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

It was Christmas day and all Harry could think about as he got up for the day was what Sera said.

 _'What is wrong with you'_

It had plagued his thoughts ever since she come to him for help and it kept echoing in the back of his mind.

As he got up he realized that at the bottom of his bed were presents all neatly stacked and they appeared to be for him. He knew that his friends had told him that they would send him presents but he still didn't know what to think about it. At the top of the pile was one that looked out of place. It looked like it contained some cloth inside but it was covered in the most extravagant wrapping that seemed possible. The note on top of it was weired to as it read

 _Your father entrusted this to me and I now return it to you._

 _Use it wisely_

There was no apparent sender and as he unwrapped it he saw that it appeared to be a cloak but as he put it on his entire body disappeared yet he could still feel it under the cloak.

Someone had given him a bloody invisibility cloak.

'This is AWESOME' Harry thought but he wondered about it. It used to be his fathers apparently but who kept it all this time? Either way he was keeping it and testing it out later for some exploration.

The rest of the presents were from his friends as Daphne had got him a entirely new wardrobe it seemed with a cheeky note saying _'now you can look like the beloved hero the sheep think you are'_

He had to chuckle at that and was grateful to her for making him laugh when he needed one.

Tracey had sent him a book about famous historical wizards from around the world in typical Tracey fashion and Blaise had got him a book on duelling styles.

However there was one present that caught his eye as it was definitely a book with the note saying.

 _This will help you to improve your special gift Harry._

 _Grow to become all that you can be._

 _Sincerely Wendy._

 _P.S you grow faster with others around you._

As he read the cover of the book he saw that it was titled ' _Embracing Chaos by Aleister Crowley'_.

It turns out that the infamous Mr Crowley was actually a chaos elemental just like Harry was and had taken it upon himself to write down a manual all about how to train up his abilities as a chaos elemental and now so did Harry. After briefly glancing through it he saw that Crowley appeared to be as weird and unique as Harry did which made sense in a way. Like Harry, Crowley never wanted to be normal and do the expected thing but rather follow his own path towards his own destination although he was named 'The wickedest man alive' by the masses though the man seemed to indulge in vices all the time which Harry thought was cool. The strangest thing was a note that fell out of the book which read

 _If you are reading this then you are a chaos elemental so congratulations you are the most unique man alive. It also means that you have suffered so you have my condolences. Anyway Charles asked me to write this book to help guide you through the chaos so let me just tell you that there is no set path that you can follow to truly understand your power. The only way to master chaos is to truly embrace who you are regardless of what the world wants you to be. You must embrace what is great about you and what is terrible about you. Once you do that then the life bestowed upon you will be greater than anyone else's for it truly will be your life._

Harry took an instant liking to Crowley, he was a man who didn't care about what people felt only that he could enjoy his life the way he wanted to and had soon become someone Harry looked up to. Harry finally had a hero to live up to. Though he wondered who Charles was and kind of hoped that it was Charles Potter though he doubted it. Harry quickly skimmed through the book which had detailed techniques and even some spell suggestions and Harry couldn't wait to start reading it but he was hungry and eager to enjoy a Christmas meal for the first time in his life so put the book at the bottom of his trunk.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

He entered the great hall to see that the usual four house tables had been replaced with a large circular table instead though the staff remained at their own table.

"Merry Christmas Harry," Dumbledore said "I decided that with so few people here that we should all just sit together at one table instead."

"Well seeing as how I'm the only Slytherin here it would pretty awkward if I sat alone on such a long table," Harry responded

"My thoughts exactly Harry," Dumbledore said as Harry sat down next the Weasley twins though he could see that Ron wasn't too happy with having to sit near to him.

He enjoyed spending time with the Weasley twins as they were always up to no good and having a good time though right now Harry was just enjoying the meal in front of him in silence.

"So, how come your here for Christmas guys?" Harry asked the twins.

"Our dear parents decided to visit Romania to see our brother Charlie as he couldn't get away from work," One of twins asked Harry still struggled to figure out who was who.

"What does he do?" Harry asked them.

"He works on a dragon reserve," The other twin answered.

"Okay that's just cool," Harry replied genuinely.

"It is except that Mum's always on him to get a 'real job'," George (Harry guessed) said.

"Well if he gets paid and enjoys it then I'd say that's a real job," Harry stated as Ron glared at him.

"Are you insulting my mother Potter," Ron snarled.

"Not at all Ronald, I was merely stating my opinion," Harry fired back calmly, he really wasn't in the mood for the idiot today.

"Forgive our brother, he was dropped on the head a baby," Fred said as he changed the subject "You found out any more about why Snape hates you?"

"Nothing else so far, he went to school with my Dad who he hated and appears to being continuing it in his 30s by insulting me," Harry explained.

"You don't expect us to believe that sob story do you Potter?" Ron scowled.

"It's Christmas Ron can you go one day without annoying me please?" Harry said in response.

"Why? Is the Boy-Who-Lived not used to getting his way and gonna complain about it?" Ron fired back.

"Is that the reason you don't like me? Because I'm famous?" Harry asked in disbelief. Surely that cannot be the only reason.

"Of course, you always get your way. You got on the Quidditch team for no reason, you have the best broom and you make everyone look bad in classes," Ron stated while shoving food violently in his mouth.

"Okay first of all I got on the team cause I'm good, yes I am rich and can afford the best broom and as for me showing you up in class, Either keep up or get out of my way, I hate idiocy and will never lower myself for anyone." Harry fired back starting to get angry now.

"Calm down Harry," George said.

"Your nothing but the next dark lord Potter just like You-Know-Who," Ron said darkly making the entire hall gasp at the redhead.

"You … you …" Harry said, words failing at how angry he was now. This arse just compared him to the same man that had nearly ruined his life and scarred him emotionally and physically. He wanted to hurt him, to show him even a glance of true pain but he knew he couldn't. Not right now at least but there was that voice calling to him. It was that dark, sadistic side that conjured up nearly infinite ways to hurt Ron and then he smiled as a plan of attack formed.

"I see now," Harry said in a methodical manner "five older brothers from a poor family meaning that everything you call yours is nothing but a hand me down and then I show up with fame and money, everything you want from life. That's why you tried to be my friend because you wanted to leech of my fame and money. I truly hate you Ron cause you have the one thing I don't have and yet you bitch and moan about it and then compare me to the person who took everything I wanted in life from me."

Harry just got up and left his meal only half eaten "Say that again Ron and I will hurt you."

With that Harry left the great hall and headed back to the Slytherin common room hoping the silence will calm him down.

"Merlin's beard," Someone said.

"You have just made a dangerous enemy little brother," George said.

"Whatever," Ron said trying to look calm but his face was still red with rage. Harry had hit the perfect spot to hurt Ron and his knuckles whitened as he held his cutlery.

"I see what you mean Minerva," Dumbledore said quietly to his friend.

"In what way Albus?" Minerva replied.

"I was wrong to put him with the Dursley's," Dumbledore said with sadness in his eyes "No one should be that methodical and meticulous."

"So what will you do now?" McGonagall asked with intrigue.

"I will try and find Harry somewhere else to live," Dumbledore said, his Christmas cheer leaving him.

"Don't worry Albus, He may not be what we all envisioned him to be but he is strong at least," McGonagall said trying to encourage her friend.

Dumbledore gave a sad smile before he assigned Snape to check up on him.

Harry sat in the common room alone stewing in anger. Ever since Sera had asked what was wrong with him he had been off balance and he didn't like it. Ron had actually pushed him hard enough for Harry to revert into his old self. The part of him that could demolish the very foundation of a persons mind yet he did it for Ronald Weasley of all people. Sera's question kept ringing his ears but why? The more he thought about it the more broken he felt. Like he was incomplete, like who he was wasn't who he was meant to be. Before he could think anymore Snape entered the common room.

"What?!" Harry asked tersely.

"The Headmaster asked me to check on you," Snape answered with equal bite.

"You can tell your master that I am fine," Harry said making Snape scowl.

"You would do well to remember that a Slytherin shouldn't lose there head like you just did," Snape said smirking.

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm a disgrace," Harry responded dismissively "You gonna throw more insults at a kid or are you gonna go away either way I don't care."

Snape reverted to a scowl before he left once again leaving Harry alone in the common room. He just sighed and decided to read his new book but his mind went back to his conversation with Sera and a grin covered his face. It was time to see if there really is a Cerberus in the school. Plus he wondered what the school looked like at night.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

The day had quickly turned to night and Harry spent almost the entire time reading his new book so much so that he completely lost track of time to the point where it was nearly midnight. He was astounded at how useful the book was as his control over chaos was significantly stronger then before and he realized the true potential of his power. Harry was able to learn that the true power of his element came from imagination and was fuelled by his magic which allowed him to manipulate the world to certain degree as right now Harry knew that he could alter something basic and had to be precise about it like with the troll he only altered the wooden handle of the club. But he was also able to convert his magic into pure chaos energy and use that for attacks but could only do one or the other. He had idly flicked through the book to find something that Crowley called Wonderland. Wonderland was his name for the ultimate power that a chaos elemental could wield as it transformed everything that the user wanted into his own personal idea so much so that Harry could potentially control reality within a certain field making him almost godlike as the rules of the universe where his. The downside was that it was incredibly taxing not just to his magic but also to his mental state as he could easily lose control of his grip on what the true laws of reality were.

Right now though it was time for Harry to test out his invisibility cloak and finding out if Sera was right about there being a Cerberus on the third floor seemed like the best course of action, plus he wanted to see what the castle was like at night. He put the cloak on and left the common room eager to explore.

The castle had a much spookier vibe at night as it would pitch black except for the moonlight shining through the windows but there were corridors without windows at Hogwarts so they were pitch black and a little foreboding as he couldn't see anything in front of himself. The result of this was that he had gotten lost a few times due to having to work blind but he finally made his way up to the third floor corridor which was dark and dusty. He would just cast Lumos to give himself some light but he didn't want to risk getting caught so he had to feel his way to the end of the corridor.

"Finally," Harry muttered as he felt a wooden door after spending a long time just feeling stone through his cloak. The door was locked but was easily unlocked by Alohamora which he thought was odd. Why would Dumbledore use such a simple charm that anyone could open. Slowly he opened the door with it creaking in its age and he peered his head into the room. Lying there asleep was a Cerberus as a harp was magically played. Harry shut the door quickly as his heart raced.

"Holy shit," Harry said. He hadn't fully believed Sera when she told him but seeing did truly make him believe. Did that mean that she was also right about the Philosophers stone? His trail of thought was cut from even starting by the sounds of footsteps approaching.

"Bollocks," Harry muttered as he quickly dove into a corner to hide himself. While his cloak made him invisible he knew he could be heard so settled into the corner trying not to make so much as a whisper. There he waited and saw that his suspicion was indeed correct and Quirrel was coming up to the door trying to be quiet but Snape appeared and shoved him into the wall opposite Harry.

"And where do you think you're going?" Snape said

"Pr … profe … professor Snape wha … ," Quirrel stuttered before Snape cut him off.

"I know what you are planning Quirrel and trust me you do not want me as your enemy," Snape said.

Harry then saw Ms Norris approach him. The damn cat smelled him. He had to leave quickly and quietly before he was discovered. Snape may be an arse but Harry knew eventually he would find him and he'd lose the cloak. Extremely carefully he made his way towards the end of the corridor which he could see thanks to it being lit up by the moonlight coming in from the other side but he heard the uneven footsteps coming from there which meant Filch was running towards him and Mrs Norris was following behind him. He couldn't really see much of a way out of this now as Filch just arrived in the hallway.

"Professors," Filch greeted.

As Harry turned he saw the two professors acting like nothing was going on.

"Ah Filch, we both sensed the magic alarm go off and came to investigate what are you doing here?" Snape stated and Harry really felt like swearing now. No one looked surprised about there being an alarm so it must have been true. He really needed to get back to the common room before Snape blamed him for this.

"Mrs Norris smelled a student which means it must be one of them," Filch explained and Harry's face paled. Now Snape had a bloody excuse to storm into the common room.

He had kept edging his way towards the exit but Mrs Norris kept following him.

"Probably Potter," Snape growled out.

Harry needed some way to get rid of Mrs Norris as he couldn't make a break for it with her following him. While he couldn't cast silently with his wand his elemental power didn't need any incantation so he focused on the cat intently.

"MRS NORRIS," Filch screamed as all the cats hair fell out and Filch picked it up giving Harry the chance he needed as he made a break for it.

"POTTER," Snape yelled giving chase.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

Harry escaped from the situation by hiding in an abandoned classroom panting from running away until he caught his breath he turned around only to see a strange looking mirror in the centre of the room. Cautiously he approached while taking off his cloak and he noticed the reflection became clearer and he saw himself only there was more. A strong looking man and beautiful looking woman were stood next to his reflection looking at him in what appeared to be love.

"M … Mum?" Harry says as his voice begins to crack "Dad?"

They both nodded and Harry couldn't help it. He fell to his knees and tears fell from his face. All the turmoil he had felt since his talk with Sera came to him as he looked at the mirror he saw what he truly wanted from life. Before it had been about him becoming the best he could be and erasing his past forever but it wasn't true. It was a nice little lie that he told himself. What he really wanted was to be happy, to be loved. He barely knows anything about his parents but he needed them. For the first time in years he openly wept as he continued to look at his parents in happiness and sorrow. He knew deep down that this was the closest he could ever to them.

"I miss you," Harry whispers "Why though, what is so wrong with me that you were taken from me what did I do?"

"IT'S NOT FAIR DAMNIT, WHY ME, WHY DID I HAVE TO SUFFER SO MUCH, WHY WERE YOU TAKEN FROM ME SO QUICKLY, YOU DESERVED BETTER," Harry yelled out before returning to a whisper "I need you, I need someone to tell me that I'm okay, I need someone to tell me that everything will be okay and that I'm not a freak … that I'm normal. Why can't I be normal?"

Harry dissolved into broken whimpers at that point as crawled up into a ball in front of the mirror mentally destroyed and emotionally tired.

Unbeknownst to Harry he had been heard as Dumbledore had disillusioned himself and watched on in horror at the sight in front of him. He knew Harry wasn't a normal kid but this, this was a living nightmare. What had the Dursleys done to this poor kid to turn him into this broken shell. He had been worried that Harry was very similar to Voldemort in many regards but now he could see the difference and there was no way Harry would ever side with Voldemort as it was clear that Harry was angry, very angry at the world right now and wanted revenge but how far was he willing to go exactly? Where would he stop if he ever would stop in his quest for revenge. He had to fix this as it was all his fault. He just assumed that Harry would be loved by his family as he believed that family should love each other but this was not a product of love but of hate and one that he was determined to fix. Dumbledore made himself visible to Harry and slowly approached him. Harry hears the footsteps as turns to see Dumbledore giving the man a good look at the tear stained face further breaking Dumbledore's heart.

"I'm so sorry Harry," Dumbledore said solemnly "I had intended to move the mirror from this room tonight and it appears I was too late."

Harry just quickly tried to wipe his face clean as Dumbledore sat down on the floor next to him. They just sat in silence as Dumbledore waited for Harry to be ready to talk.

"It's not fair," Harry said.

"No, it isn't," Dumbledore responded.

"When I was 19 my sister was killed in a duel between myself and Grindlewald," Dumbledore said as Harry turned to face him "She didn't deserve it but it happened and that is the unfortunate truth of the world. Sometimes the wrong things happen."

"I didn't know," Harry replied

"Very few do Harry but you have to carry on and live on for those that were robbed of life," Dumbledore said.

"It's weird, a part of me wants Voldemort to return just so I can kill him regardless of how terrible that is," Harry states.

"I don't blame you at all Harry for thinking that but you cannot let revenge dictate how you live your life otherwise your life becomes bitter and hollow," Dumbledore responds "I heard about your proclamation in the Slytherin common room about you wanting to reduce Voldemort's legacy to a footnote and I applaud it but I have to ask how will you do it?"

Harry just chuckles before saying "I hate being called the Boy-Who-Lived so destroying that name and becoming something that is based off my own merits is what I will do."

"You don't believe that you beat Voldemort that day?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"I like to think that it was mum that did it but the Purebloods couldn't stand the thought a Muggleborn beat the man that championed Pureblood supremacy," Harry explained making Dumbledore laugh.

"That is certainly a funny twist on the story and one that I agree with," Dumbledore states

"Really?" Harry asked surprised.

"It is far more likely that a brilliant witch was able to beat Voldemort than an infant baby with some apparent special power," Dumbledore explains.

"From what I've seen logic is uncommon it witches and wizards," Harry replied making Dumbledore chuckle as silence returned.

"I know that so far life hasn't been fair to you, it rarely is and from what I've seen when people are given everything from a young age they grow up to be entitled and weaker than others," Dumbledore stated "It is truly terrible that someone as young as you has suffered but you didn't allow it to break your spirit,if anything it has hardened it and made you wise beyond your years."

"But I don't act like anyone my age and I care little for people," Harry replied.

"I never said you were perfect," Dumbledore replied with a smile "You have already changed significantly since you have arrived as you have friends and you have begun to act with more consideration to others."

"I suppose so," Harry responded "But it's confusing."

"That is because you are used to your old ways and are adjusting to a new reality that Hogwarts has provided you. It will get easier," Dumbledore explained as Snape burst through room looking very sweaty.

"I finally caught you Potter," Snape said panting.

"I think Headmaster Dumbledore is the one who caught me," Harry said with a smirk. He would have to thank Dumbledore later on for cheering him up.

"I demand this boys expulsion, he was on the third floor corridor," Snape stated still trying to get his breath. He must of run halfway around the castle chasing him which delighted Harry.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said.

"Enough Severus I will deal with this you may go," Dumbledore said as he got up off the floor.

"But Headmaster," Snape said making Harry have to hold a hand in front of his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Was he whining like a kid?

"Harry will serve a detention and 10 points will taken from Slytherin for being out after curfew," Dumbledore said and Snape looked like he was about to whine again.

"I understand Headmaster, I just wanted to see what the castle was like at night," Harry responded.

Snape just stormed out as Harry laughed quietly at the man.

"Now Harry I will escort you back to the Slytherin common room but I must tell you never to go looking for the mirror again," Dumbledore warned looking serious "It can drive even the greatest of minds mad."

"I understand professor," Harry asked before his curiosity peaked "Sir, what do you see in the mirror."

"I see myself holding a pair of socks," Dumbledore answered with a smile "Every year people gift me with books meaning that I have too many and I would love some big wooly socks for a change."

Harry just laughed at this. He knew Dumbledore was not telling the truth about what he saw but he couldn't put it passed the man to also mean what he just said. Truth be told Harry felt a lot better now that he had let all of his personal anxiety go and almost like he was ready to move forward in life so he went to sleep that thinking that it had been a good Christmas. Dumbledore however spent the night trying to figure out how to keep Harry safe and happy at the same time. He knew his time at the Dursleys wouldn't be the greatest but for Harry to be as emotionally unhealthy as he is meant that he had been abused and unloved. While he knew the blood wards could protect Harry as long as he called #4 Privet Drive home where they worth Harry being miserable? The closest protection Harry could have to them were the wards protecting Ancient and Most Noble houses which wasn't suitable as that left Dumbledore with two viable options Greengrass and Longbottom. While Neville and Harry where friendly they weren't exactly friends and he could see many issues arising between Harry and Augusta Longbottom so that wasn't viable. Harry and Daphne seemed to be close friends but the Greengrass family had often been neutral in many matters and even dealt with many darker family's so that wasn't viable. He was cursing Sirius Black for his betrayal even more now.

 **Authors Notes**

 **Well that was tough to write but fun. Though I hated breaking Harry like this but I needed to do it to prove that Harry was affected by the Dursleys treatment of him which I will go into later.**

 **As for Dumbledore I've read many fan fics where Dumbledore is a manipulative villain against Harry which is why I'm not bashing him in this as it's been done to death and I wanted to do something new. I've always seen Dumbledore as this flawed human who wants to do the right thing but doesn't always have the right answers so that's what you're getting.**

 **With Ron, I just don't like the git. He will stick around but as more of a minor character as Draco is going to be Harry's school yard antagonist though I have some interesting plans for Ron much, much later on (year 5).**

 **As for the Elemental aspect of this Harry's going to have much more control now as before he was winging it where as now he knows what to do but do not expect him to suddenly become all powerful, he has a long way to go they all do but all the elementals will be progressing much more now.**

 **Alistair Crowley is a real person and the perfect person to be a former Chaos Elemental and any similarities between him and Harry where actually a complete coincidence but I'm happy it turned out this way.**

 **I give it either 2 or 3 chapters before the end of first year thank god as I want to move on from this as I have more that I want to explain but need the right time to do so (Hint - Politics).**

 **Next Chapter – A dragon and a forest.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The Plot Thickens

Right after everyone returned from Christmas Break Harry and Daphne met with Sera and Hermione upon Sera's request in the same classroom as last time.

"So, what'd you want?" Harry asked the Griffindor's

"Did you get a gift from Wendy too?" Sera said getting to the point.

"Yeah and I assume you all did too?" Harry responded

They all nodded there heads in agreement when Sera spoke up "Harry I'm just getting to the point here, do you know a Charles Potter by chance?"

Harry's eyebrows shot up in suspicion. After months of trying to learn his family's past, he still hadn't found a thing about Charles Potter.

"I had a great Uncle called Charles Why?" He responded.

"Well my book was written by Charles Potter," Sera responded as Harry looked shocked by it "Judging by your face I'm gonna guess not."

"That would explain why I didn't find anything about him," Harry responded, "Most Elementals do live reclusive lives due to how people want to use Elementals."

"Well, I just thought you should know," Sera said. She was acting a bit weird around Harry like she was trying to friendly to him.

"Thanks, I guess, not much of a big deal though is it," Harry stated.

"No offense but we do have something bigger to talk about," Hermione piped up irking Harry a bit.

"And that is?" Harry said sternly.

"We're going to need somewhere to train our powers otherwise what's the point in having them," Hermione stated which annoyed Harry cause she was right which made her smug which made her annoying.

"She makes a good point we can't very well practice out in the open so we need somewhere to train in secret," Daphne added in knowing Harry was far more likely to listen to her than Hermione.

"Any ideas?" Sera asked.

"It needs to be somewhere in Hogwarts as Dumbledore can sense when people come and go from the Hogwarts," Hermione explained, "But it needs to be really secluded as we can't be caught."

"Any ideas oh brightest witch of our age," Harry asked sardonically making Hermione scowl.

"Not yet I don't," Hermione said with steel in her voice "I was just explaining that we have to find somewhere in the school where we can practice in private."

Harry sighed as the group became silent in thought.

"How about we meet up later when we have some ideas rather than trying to come up with ideas on the spot," Daphne said diplomatically.

"That seems to be the best idea we have," Sera said, "How about we meet in a month?"

"That seems fair," Daphne said.

"By the way could you keep your pet Weasel on a shorter leash for me," Harry stated.

"Hey don't insult our friend!" Sera said in anger.

"Then tell him that if he talks to me again I'm gonna end up ripping his throat out," Harry fired back.

"Aw did he hurt your feelings I know how sensitive you can be," Hermione mocked.

"What that moron did was compare me to Voldemort so yeah he pissed me off," Harry explained.

"And you didn't provoke him?" Sera asked skeptically.

"All I did was talk to the twins during Christmas dinner but apparently that meant that I overstepped my bounds according to that prick so let me be clear, if he pisses me off again I'm gonna rip his throat out and shove it down his mouth in an attempt to shut him up," Harry said as his anger began to rise.

"Wow man calm down it was just an insult," Sera said holding her hands up.

"Yeah well I don't like being compared to the person who murdered my family so tell him to stay away," Harry responded hotly.

"Err by the way Harry thanks again for your help with Nicholas Flamel," Sera said eager to change the subject.

"What you told him?" Hermione screamed at Sera.

"Yeah, she told me and guess what now she knows what's going on with the third-floor corridor so your welcome," Harry responded still a little miffed.

"Wait what's going on?" Daphne asked completely lost.

"Quick version, Dumbledore's hiding the Philosophers stone there which is guarded by a Cerberus and both Snape and Quirrel seem to want it," Harry said trying to catch his friend up. Daphne tried to quickly process all that Harry said and quickly got the feeling that she had been thrown into some bad news.

"Wait why would Quirrel want it? He's harmless?" Hermione asked.

"Then I suppose I didn't stumble across him trying to get there before Snape stopped him one night?" Harry added sarcastically.

"Wait you saw them? How?" Sera asked intrigued.

"I have my ways," Harry added cryptically making Sera and Hermione scowl and Daphne chuckle.

"So they both want it and seem to be against the other from having it for some reason," Sera said.

"It seems so but why?" Hermione asked

"I presume that it has something to do with You-Know-Who," Daphne said quietly.

"That's what I'm thinking," Harry added.

"That's why he's hiding it at Hogwarts," Hermione said, "Dumbledore is the only person You-Know-Who feared."

"Maybe, but I imagine that after 10 years he will be desperate enough not to care about the risk," Harry added with a smile.

"And why are you smiling about this?" Sera asked Harry.

"Oh no Harry no, outright no!" Daphne said passionately.

"What?" Harry asked coyly.

"Please tell me you aren't going to go after him I know You-Know-Who was weakened but you're 11, there is no way an 11 year old can take on a dark lord," Daphne said looking straight at him. There was a long pause as the two Slytherin's stared at each other until finally, Harry spoke up.

"I never said that Voldemort himself was going for the stone, in fact, I imagine that he sent Quirrel to get it," He explained.

"Still he is a fully grown wizard while you've known about magic for only half a year," Daphne retorted "Don't get too cocky just because you're an elemental."

Harry just groaned at her. She was right and he hated it.

"Alright, alright I won't go after him until I'm ready, happy?" Harry said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Good," Daphne said with a huff, clearly frustrated by him "Now how about we all look for somewhere that we can train in private and meet again in a month."

"That sounds good," Sera said as she and Hermione left to head up to the Gryffindor common room.

"So how was your Christmas?" Daphne asked Harry as they made their way down to the Slytherin common room.

"Eh, not so bad how about yours?" Harry responded casually.

"Not so bad but my little sister Astoria was annoying me," Daphne said.

"How come?" Harry asked to which Daphne just sighed.

"She kept asking about you and it got annoying very quickly," she replied.

"Why was she asking about me?" Harry asked confused.

"It's obvious, it's cause you're the Boy-Who-Lived," Daphne replied which made Harry groan in annoyance.

"How old is she?" Harry asked expecting to see her at Hogwarts eventually.

"She's 9 and what's with all the questions this isn't like you?" Daphne replied.

"What, I can't ask my friend how she's doing?" Harry responded with a smirk.

"Yes but like I said this isn't you. It's making me think that something did happen over Christmas with you," Daphne said making Harry sigh.

"I guess being alone again made me realize what I would be missing without my friends," Harry replied looking downwards with a small frown.

"And that's why you're trying to be a better friend?" Daphne replied getting only a nod from Harry "You're so silly sometimes, you're already a great friend to me and to Tracey and Blaise you don't need to try."

"Err thanks I guess," Harry replied feeling really awkward with the conversation.

They were both saved from the awkward moment as they had reached the common room and began to talk with Tracey, Blaise, Sylvia, and Zoe about their Christmas holiday's but Daphne was thinking about what Harry said.

'What did he mean about being alone again' She thought as concern for her friend began to creep into her mind. The more she thought about Harry the more she realized that he had quickly become very important in his life yet she knew so little about him hell no one knew anything about Harry especially his life before Hogwarts as he so rarely talked about anything in his past and she didn't like the potential reasons why. She would have to think more about this before moving forward. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Malfoy's voice.

"I actually feel bad for those poor kids who stayed at Hogwarts, it must be tough for them to be unwanted at their homes," The blond Ferret said sarcastically before looking at Harry "Though for some I don't blame them."

"Is there a point to your speech Malfoy cause you can skip right to end if that's the case," Harry replied locking eyes with the annoying boy.

"Oh no point I was just remembering the Ball, my family, though, everyone was there, well everyone important," Malfoy retorted.

"Gee I can't believe I missed the chance to see the entire Malfoy family entertain everyone by acting like peacocks," Harry replied sarcasm dripping with every word making Daphne and Tracey giggle.

"Well, it was good to see my parents again …" Malfoy began before Harry cut him off.

"And this is the part where you make a joke about the fact that my parents are dead," Harry said darkly looking at Malfoy with anger making the onlookers look nervous now "Carry on talking Malfoy, it will end with you on the floor crying for your daddy like the worthless bitch that you are."

After the incident with the mirror, Harry had become even quicker to anger when someone attacked his parents and it was already his weak spot but now it truly enraged him when people mocked him for the fact that his parents were dead.

"How come you didn't go home for Christmas, do even the muggles not want you?" Malfoy said and Harry found himself letting Malfoy continue as he dig his grave even deeper "Now that I think about it you were rather scrawny when I first saw you, what does your family hate you as well? do they beat you, it was well deserved if that's the case."

Harry just smiled. Not a happy smile but a menacing even mad smile. It was the type of smile reserved for madmen and psychopaths and it terrified the entire room so much that no one noticed that he had his wand in his hand.

Harry shot out his chair and fired a Flipendo at Malfoy taking him by surprise. Harry was known to be a powerful Wizard already but the sheer power behind the spell was ridiculous. Flipendo was considered a very weak spell as it was just a knockback jinx that sent them back a few feet but Malfoy was pushed all the way across the room and crashed into the wall with a sickening crack. Malfoy was breathing hard grasping for air as blood began pouring from the back of his head and his mouth making a crimson pool on the floor. No one dared to move as they watched in both awe and fear of Harry as he was glaring at Malfoy who was beginning to pull himself up.

"This is the part where threaten to tell your daddy on me," Harry said sinisterly as he glared at Malfoy who was being pulled up by Crabbe and Goyle "Just remember Malfoy, you asked for it."

Crabbe and Goyle had dragged Malfoy's broken body out of the common room which was now silent.

"You are going to be in so much trouble Harry," Blaise said gravely "Like, SO much trouble."

Harry just sighed "Yeah I know," Then he just shrugged "Oh well, worth it."

True enough minutes later Snape burst into the common room looking furious.

"POTTER," Snape screamed, "DETENTION TOMORROW NIGHT WITH FILCH."

"Whatever," Harry said dismissively "I'm going to bed night, everyone."

Harry just walked up to his room ignoring Snape and made his way up to his room.

"What no whining? no pathetic attempt to get your way?" Snape called out.

"No, I lost my temper so I accept the punishment," Harry replied as he left leaving the common room bewildered at his actions. If that was Harry when he lost his anger then they really didn't want to see him angry when he older cause if him using a first-year spell could physically destroy Malfoy then what could he do when he could cast a seventh-year spell?

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

Harry showed up the next night to Filch to serve his detention which surprisingly included Sera, Granger, and Weasley with Hagrid who was looking depressed about something.

"What are you doing here Harry?" Sera asked surprised to see him.

"Serving my detention," Harry replied, "What are you here for?"

"We got caught smuggling a baby dragon out of Hogwarts how about you?" Sera replied.

"Snape took exception to me putting Malfoy in Hospital wing for a day," Harry replied smiling as he remembered seeing the broken body of Malfoy.

"That was you? What did you do to him?" Sera asked.

"Overpowered Flipendo," Harry answered, "Slammed him into the wall crushing his ribs which had to be regrown."

"Why would a Slytherin attack another Slytherin?" Ron asked.

"Because I don't like him, Weasley and people that I don't like often end up getting hexed by me," Harry responded sharply. Weasley looked to be struggling with it. On the one hand, Malfoy was hurt but it was by another Slytherin so he didn't know what to think.

"Why are blubbering man, get a hold of yourself," Filch said looking at Hagrid who had tears in his eyes.

"Okay, I've gotta ask what did you three do?" Harry said now curious as to what he had been dragged into.

"We got caught trying to smuggle a baby dragon out," Sera told him and Harry looked at her not really believing her "It's true McGonagall caught us after curfew."

"Okay that last bit I believe," Harry said and was going to continue when Filch interrupted him.

"Enough talking you're in detention which means you'll be going into the forest," Filch explained, "I do wonder if you'll all come back though."

With that, he left cackling like a madman making Harry smirk. 'As far as evil laughs go, it wasn't that bad.'

"He wasn' lyin though, we are going in ta the woods for a bit o huntin," Hagrid said making Harry looked puzzled by him.

"So our detention is to wander around in a dark, cold forest that is home to all sorts of magical creatures?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"That's right," Hagrid replied missing the sarcasm.

"Couldn't you just make us do lines or something else that a normal detention would be?" Harry asked realizing the need to be blunt about this.

"Where's ya sense of adventure?" Hagrid asked, "Ya father used to sneak in all the time and he was fine."

"Yeah, Potter are you scared?" Ron sneered.

"By the way your hands are shaking I'd say you're the scared one," Harry said as he had noticed that the boy was trembling slightly.

"Shut up Potter," Ron retorted

"Good comeback," Harry said smirking.

"Enough wer goin come on," Hagrid said as he made his way towards the forest with the kids following behind him reluctantly and Harry questioning Hagrid's sanity though he was the idiot following him so who was the most insane? Ah well, insanity is his thing might as well go along and who knows he could probably get a laugh out of scaring Weasley so that could make this worthwhile.

Trailing through a dark forest at night in the cold was even worse than Harry thought it would be. He could barely see a thing outside of the light that Hagrid's crappy lamp could emit and the forest was actually creepy in the darkness with an ominous mist surrounding the group. They stopped when they saw what looked like a dead horse. Hagrid began to inspect it and as Harry got closer he saw that it had a horn and seemed to have silver blood.

"A Unicorn," Harry said.

"Yep an somethin's been drinkin its blood," Hagrid replied making Harry and Hermione pale a little.

"Why?" The Weasel asked stupidly. Seriously how could someone who grew up in the magical world not know how bad it is to drink Unicorn blood.

"Drinking Unicorn blood can lengthen your life but you will live a cursed life because it is seen as a crime against nature," Hermione replied.

"Thas right," Hagrid told the girl "An thas why we're here. We're gonna find whas doin this."

"Okay it was one thing to send four kids into the woods at night for a detention its another thing to ask us to hunt down who or what is deciding to drink Unicorn blood," Harry replied hotly.

"He has a point," Hermione said shocking Harry "You may be the biggest arse in the world but you're not stupid at least."

"It doesn't seem that bad I mean whatever drunk it is cursed so we have that on our side," Sera piped in.

"I'm more concerned with why someone is drinking Unicorn blood considering what's being stashed in the castle," Harry stated.

"How'd yo know whas in the castle?" Hagrid asked.

"Sera asked me who Nicholas Flamel was so I told her and then she told me why she wanted to know," Harry responded and Ron looked angry.

"You asked a Slytherin Sera? What if he lied to you?" Ron yelled.

"Wow man, what did a Slytherin do to you to make you hate them so much?" Harry asked.

"You're all dark wizards that's what you all did, you all evil," Ron yelled his answer out.

"Seriously? That's it?" Harry said dumbstruck "you do realize that Merlin himself was a Slytherin don't you?"

"Liar!" Ron yelled.

"He's actually right Ron," Hermione answered, "Merlin was sorted into Slytherin."

"How could anyone know that?" Ron asked angrily.

"He has a portrait at the bottom of the grand staircase so ask that," Hermione replied.

"Wer getting off topic," Hagrid said as he readied his crossbow "Sera an Hermione will come with me this way down the left path while you two boys take the right path wit Fang."

"You're sticking me with Potter?!" Ron asked furiously.

"What? Worried that they won't find your body?" Harry asked sinisterly.

"Stop playin round, Harry you'd be expelled for killin him," Hagrid said.

"Good point, he's not worth being expelled for," Harry said as he grabbed the lantern and set off "Keep up Moron."

"Oi stop calling me that," Ron yelled back at him as he caught up.

"Why? Isn't that your full name?" Harry asked smiling.

"No you git it's Ronald," Ron retorted.

"Hmm I prefer Moron, it's more interesting," Harry said.

"Shut up you slimy git," Ron fired back.

"Snakes aren't slimy dumb arse," Harry stated.

"Takes one to know one," Ron said making Harry facepalm.

"It actually hurts me how stupid you are sometimes," Harry said as he began ranting "Seriously, you give Crabbe and Goyle a run for there money as to how stupid you are, in fact, no you are stupider than them at least they're hanging around Malfoy cause he's rich so there's that, you, on the other hand, are literally the most worthless person I have ever seen and your very existence pisses me off."

Harry was breathing heavily after ranting for so long and Ron just stared at him dumbly.

"Well we can't all be the famous Boy-Who-Lived can we Potter," Ron yelled back beginning his own rant "You've probably had everything handed to you from day one with your fame and your money you have everything while I get stuck with nothing but castoffs and scraps so sorry for not being born with everything."

Now Harry was beyond pissed off, beyond furious, beyond even murderous right now but his thoughts were halted by the sound of Fang whining and he realized that they had reached a clearing in the forest where he saw a hooded figure bent over another dead Unicorn with a disgusting sounding slurping noise coming from it. Harry realized that the figure was drinking its blood almost desperately, like someone who was stranded in a desert, but stopped when he noticed the two boys with the silver blood pouring down his face as it shined in the moonlight. He couldn't see the figures eyes but he was sure that he made eye contact and his scar began to burn painfully making him hold it as felt like it was being torn open violently making him realize just who would be desperate and warped enough to drink Unicorn blood. Could this be Voldemort here in front of him? Harry heard Ron scream and he scrambled away trying to run as far as possible While Harry drew his wand as the figure glided towards him quickly.

"INCENDIO," Harry yelled as a great ball of fire erupted from his wand and shot towards the ethereal figure as it drew closer. Thankfully it connected as the figure was set ablaze and began flailing in the air when Harry heard what sounded like a horse galloping closer. A centaur jumped in between Harry and the dark figure and began kicking it with its front legs as the figure floated away screaming in pain.

"Thanks," Harry said panting as Harry realized that he had been holding his breath the entire time.

"Think nothing of it young calf," The centaur said, "My name is Firenze."

"No offense but that wasn't nothing," Harry replied as he tried to calm down.

"I was merely following the guidance of the stars young one," Firenze stated

"Then thank the stars I guess," Harry replied, "Was that what I think it was?"

"If you believe that shadow to be You-Know-Who then yes it was," Firenze said, "Reduced to nearly nothing and living in constant pain."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the thought of the man who killed his parents living in constant pain.

"Something amusing young one?" Firenze asked.

"Voldemort reduced to that and living in pain all the time? It's bloody fantastic," Harry answered.

"What are you doing in the Forest though?" Firenze asked.

"Hagrid's idea of a suitable detention was to have a bunch of kids follow him in the search for who was killing Unicorns," Harry explained.

"You are serious aren't you?" Firenze asked but both of them were interrupted by the sound of people approaching.

"HARRY, YOU THERE?" Hagrid's voice could be heard yelling.

"OVER HERE HAGRID," Firenze shouted as Hagrid and all the kids showed up including Ron who looked terrified.

"Way to show Gryffindor bravery Weasley," Harry said sarcastically as Ron cowered still.

"Still a git so he's fine," Sera said smirking.

"Thanks for the help Firenze but won't this give you truble wit the herd," Hagrid responded.

"I merely followed the stars Hagrid nothing more," Firenze answered as he turned to leave "The creature attacking Unicorns has been stopped so I would suggest you leave. It was a pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter."

"Same to you Firenze," Harry said genuinely.

"All right kids time head back," Hagrid said as they all made there way out of the forest.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

"So, how was your trip into the forest?" Harry asked as they began walking back to the castle "I know Ron here had a blast."

"Do you ever get tired of hearing your voice Potter?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"Of my voice? I don't know. Of annoying people? no." Harry replied making Hermione scowl "Wow with a scowl like that you could run Snape out of a job."

"Just shut up Potter," Hermione said.

"Just answer the question and I will," Harry said.

"No we saw nothing Potter," Sera replied.

"Shame would have loved to have known what else was in the forest and why it's forbidden," Harry replied.

"What was it that was attacking the Unicorns anyway?" Sera asked.

"Voldemort," Harry answered simply making Ron wince "Oh grow a pair, Weasley."

"You're serious aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah and considering what's hidden on the third floor I'm gonna guess that the Unicorns are merely to sustain himself before he goes for the stone," Harry replied.

"How do you know about the stone?" Ron asked looking angry again.

"Seeing as I told Sera who Nicholas Flamel was it was pretty easy to guess what's hidden in the stone but something isn't adding up," Harry said.

"What'd you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Why a school? Why not Gringotts or some remote place that's booby trapped? That would make more sense but no he chose a school full of children to protect something Voldemort wants, why?" Harry asked ignoring Ron's flinch.

"Hogwarts is the safest place in Britain," Hermione answered as if it was obvious.

"Also Gringotts was broken into recently," Sera added.

"Still why a school? Why is Dumbledore risking the lives of hundreds of kids unless …" Harry said before trailing off in deep thought.

"Unless what?" Sera asked tired of waiting for the answer.

"He's trying to draw him out. He wants him seen," Harry said quietly.

"That would make sense but, annoyingly, he does raise a point that it is dangerous for the stone to be kept in a school no matter how safe it is," Hermione conceded.

"Well it is easier to get an audience here than anywhere else," Harry said, "Maybe he wants a lot of people to see that he isn't dead so no one can deny it."

"That makes sense but it's still risky," Hermione said.

"Probably worth it in his mind," Harry responded.

"Aww look at you two working together it's so cute," Sera said shocking Harry and Hermione.

"Shut up Sera," Hermione said pleadingly.

"Deny it all you want but this is the start of a beautiful friendship," Sera said, "Anyway we're back at the castle so later Harry."

Sera went up the stairs followed by an angry Hermione and a bewildered Ron leaving Harry alone to stew at what Sera said.

"Bitch," Harry said aloud as he made his way down to the common room.

When he arrived he saw Daphne alone and sleeping in a chair by the fire which made Harry smile. Gently he shook her awake.

"Wustha Harry?" Daphne mumbled as she woke.

"Did you really wait for me?" Harry asked, "Seems the Ice Queen is thawing."

"Oh shut up Harry," Daphne responded with a smile.

"In all seriousness, I do need to talk to you about what happened," Harry said as his tone lost it's amusement.

"Okay, what happened," Daphne said rubbing her eyes as Harry retold what just happened in the forest and what his thoughts were about the Philosophers Stone.

"And why are we getting involved in this?" Daphne asked.

"Well, I can't just stand by and let it happen now can I?" Harry replied as if it was simple.

"You do realize that he was the most powerful dark lord of all time right?" Daphne responded.

"He was but now he's weak I mean come on Daphne I took him out with a first-year spell imagine what I can do with my Elemental power," Harry replied trying to reassure his friend.

"You mean what we can do," Daphne replied stunning Harry "Oh come on I'm not letting you do this alone. You'd screw it up somehow."

"Err thanks I guess," Harry said, "Wait what'd you mean I'd screw it up?"

"Considering who we're dealing with do you really think that you can keep a clear head and not run off like a madman out for revenge," Daphne answered and Harry thought about it.

"I suppose not," Harry replied, "Thanks, Daphne."

"Anytime Harry now we should get to bed we have classes in the morning," Daphne said as she made her way to her room.

"Yeah, night Daphne," Harry said as he went to his room.

 **Authors notes**

 **Okay I finally got this one out and I know it's short but that's how it goes. The reason I have been late to get it out was that nothing was coming to me which led to me just staring at a blank screen for hours until it clicked. Truth be told I'm not happy about this chapter but I don't want to keep you waiting for me to upload so I've been powering through.**

 **Also, I got an idea for year two that meant I had to rework all my plans from that point onwards but I like it and will make things more interesting going forward.**

 **Next chapter – Traps galore. (and maybe a mirror depends how long it gets)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Down the Rabbit Hole

Months had passed since that night and nothing happened. Absolutely nothing happened regarding the stone which was making Harry twitchy. Had Voldemort got cold feet? The stagnation had become infuriating and made him paranoid. Also, none of the Elementals had been able to find a private place to train as Hogwarts seemed to be packed with as many portraits as possible all of which were nosy little buggers though who could blame them. The problem was that it was close to the end of the year yet he couldn't make any progress on training his Elemental ability's nor could he find out anything concerning the stones safety except speculate further as to why both Snape and Quirrell wanted the stone and the best he could come up with at this point was that they were just both greedy gits wanting immortality and wealth.

On the plus side, he was still at the top of the class which wasn't that hard for him and the Quidditch season went incredibly well with Slytherin demolishing Hufflepuff 510 - 60 and beating Ravenclaw 180 – 40 in what was the shortest game in Hogwarts history with Harry catching the snitch in less than 3 minutes. With his success on the field and his prowess at magic being established he was quickly considered one of the greatest Slytherin's to have come through Hogwarts in over a century. Also, it was looking like Slytherin house would be holding both the Quidditch cup and the house cup for the duration of Harry's time at Hogwarts as he had racked up more points for Slytherin house than anyone else making him almost beloved by his housemates much to Snape's ire. The greasy git had gotten vicious with his attacks against Harry throwing him in detention for any perceived slight that Harry made and considering that his very existence seemed to annoy Snape it meant he spent a lot of time with the grease ball as he tried to come up with new and inventive ways to mentally torture Harry in detentions. Luckily Harry got out of this by going to McGonagall, who despite being a die-hard Griffindor was very supportive of Harry, and told her that Snape's detentions were unfounded and getting in the way of his revision for the upcoming exams, plus he had his friends and even some supportive Slytherin's stand by him. The result of this was that Harry had almost fully usurped Snape within Slytherin house as he was seen as the one to lead them whilst Snape was quickly looking like a relic of the past which was, in Harry's mind, hilarious.

He and Daphne where on their way back from the library after they had lost track of time reading and it was nearly curfew when Sera crashed into them and they collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Damn Sera watch where you're going," Harry said as he slowly got up off the floor.

"Harry!" Sera yelled, "Someone's gone to get the stone now, we have to stop them."

Harry just blinked back at her processing what she just told him.

"Have you told Dumbledore?" Daphne asked not wanting to go on a foolhardy mission.

"We told McGonagall who said Dumbledore's out of the castle and she wouldn't believe us when we said that either Snape or Quirrel was after the stone," Sera quickly explained, "We have to go or the stone will be taken."

"Do we have to?" Daphne asked stunning Sera "I mean it would be pretty well defended."

"I'm not willing to take that chance," Sera said sternly.

"Me neither," Harry said quietly shocking Daphne "Look I know it's crazy Daphne but we aren't exactly normal people and if Dumbledore is gone and they get the stone then who knows how quickly it will be before Voldemort is back. We can't just ignore it when we can stop it."

Daphne just sighed. He was right. The terror that Voldemort would inflict would be terrible for everyone especially her family who barely escaped being forced to become death eaters last time and she doubted they could do so again.

"Fine let's go," Daphne said and the three broke into a run towards the third-floor corridor.

"Where's Granger?" Harry asked and Sera responded, "She said she would wait for us while I and Ron would tell some other teachers what was going on."

"Wait Weasley's coming?" Harry asked wincing at the idea of working with him.

"Should be? He went to find Flitwick and I was going to look for Snape in case he was still in his office and not going for the Stone," Sera explained.

"How do you know that someone is after the Stone anyway?" Daphne asked.

"We've been visiting the third-floor corridor daily to see if someone was after the stone and we saw the door already opened," Sera said, "What's with all the questions?"

"Just checking to see if you're right in your assumptions," Daphne said frowning "Annoyingly it seems like you're right."

Sera was a little smug after Daphne said that as the three approached the third floor to see Hermione waiting there looking nervous.

"Sera!" Hermione said as she approached "What are they doing here?"

"They want to help where's Ron?" Sera responded

"I don't know, he isn't back yet," Hermione responded

"Should we wait for him?" Sera asked to which Harry and Daphne responded with a no.

"If we wait then whoever is going for the stone has a greater chance of getting it we have to go now," Harry explained.

"You just don't like him that's why you want to go now," Hermione stated.

"That is also true but my point still makes sense," Harry said and could see Hermione agreed with him albeit begrudgingly.

"Right then let's go," Sera said and the four elementals entered the third-floor corridor.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

Entering the corridor they saw that the door furthest from them was indeed open but by barely a crack as if it was hastily closed. As they approached it they heard the faint sounds of a harp being played.

"The Cerberus should be asleep so we can get under the trap door without worry," Hermione whispered.

"How do you know?" Daphne asked.

"Hagrid told us music makes the Cerberus sleep," Sera explained

"And I assume Hagrid told whoever is going after the stone as well?" Harry asked making Sera and Hermione frown.

"Yeah but he was bribed with a dragon egg so he wasn't paying much attention," Hermione said in defense. Harry just sighed at this. Hagrid really was the worst secret keeper of all time and his friendliness was so easy to exploit that he was literally too good for his own good.

"Come on then let's go," Harry said as he slowly pushed the door open as they all drew their wands ready for a fight.

Inside they saw the Cerberus snoring in its sleep and a paw on top of the trap door making Harry sigh in annoyance.

"We're gonna have to lift that paw off to keep going," Sera said.

"We have to lift it together to even do that everyone get around it ready to lift it at the count of three," Hermione ordered but Harry just held his hand up to stop them "What are you doing?"

Harry ignored her as he waved his hand over the giant paw and, in an instant, it floated off the ground leaving the three girls stunned. Harry turned around to face them as he knelt to open the trap door with his eyes glowing red "Come on let's go."

"Did you use your Elemental powers?" Sera asked, "Wendy told us not to in public until we're ready."

"Yes I used my chaos power to alter the laws of gravity on its paw letting me lift it like a feather and as there is no one here to see it is there," Harry answered when he heard the harp stop playing "Get in quickly!" Harry said as he jumped down the hall as the Cerberus began to wake up. The three girls quickly followed and they all fell onto what felt like a soft mattress. As Harry gained his bearings he saw that it was, in fact, a plant that they had landed on and it definitely was alive which was more worrying. All of a sudden it began wrapping itself around the four elementals trying to consume as they tried to fight off the plant. Harry's limbs had been quickly wrapped up and were slowly being pulled away from him as Daphne was being strangled whilst Hermione was slowly entombed by it and Sera's body was becoming twisted by it

"SERA BURN IT," Hermione yelled just before the plant wrapped itself around her mouth like a makeshift gag. The fury and passion within Sera could be seen through her eyes. Where once they glowed auburn brown, now they were blazing orange as if alight by passion as fire erupted from her hands as it consumed every inch of the plant as the four of them fell through the plant onto solid ground. Sera was growling in anger which seemed to stoke the flames gathering around her hands

"Well, that was unpleasant," Harry commentated making Hermione and Daphne scowl yet seemed to help calm Sera down as she stopped growling and the fire dissipated.

"Not funny Harry," Daphne replied making Harry grin at her slyly.

"Are you alright Sera?" Hermione asked as her friend kept taking heavy breaths to calm herself.

"Yeah, I will be," Sera replied with a smile.

"I guess using your Elemental ability's causes emotions to run high?" Harry said making the three girls look at him.

"Depends," Daphne said, "For me, I have to calm myself and asses the situation."

"I just need a goal to help power my Element," Hermione answered.

"I need some form of fuel," Sera answered in bated breaths "Anger seems to be a good one."

"How about you Harry?" Daphne asked making him sigh.

"I just need to want something to happen and it seems to happen," Harry replied getting puzzled looks "Even I don't get Chaos, it seems to be my will controlling the world around me, what I want to happen tends to happen."

"So you control reality, that's what you're saying?" Sera asked.

"To a certain point yeah," Harry replied, "I can make pure chaos energy as well but that's what it is, pure chaos, I have no idea what would happen if I hit someone with it."

"What's with you, Harry? You've never been this open before?" Daphne asked.

"Look, the chances are that we are gonna know each other our entire lives because of our powers," Harry answered "Every past Elemental who has shown their power to the public has been seen as nothing more than a weapon and when they refused to be a government weapon they were either forced to or killed so like it or not we will have to work together our entire lives."

"And you telling us about your powers helps us how?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Because my power literally defies any reason or logic so I may need other ideas as to what to do cause it seems that my limit is only what I can imagine so having more ideas only helps me," Harry answered sternly taking Hermione back a bit. She had never seen Harry so open about himself.

"We should keep moving," Harry said as he lit his wand and moved down a narrow passage as the girls followed.

They entered a room that was empty except for a floating broom and a great bunch of something's flying above them.

"What are they?" Sera asked as the four looked at the flying things above them.

"Birds?" Daphne theorized

"Too small, look like butterfly's," Hermione countered.

"They're keys with wings," Harry said as looked at them with intrigue "One has a broken wing which must be the one we need as it must have been grabbed roughly hence the broken wing."

"I guess one of us has to get on the broom to fly up and grab it," Daphne said as Harry rubbed his chin in deep thought.

"Just try the door," Sera suggested as Hermione tried to open the door only to find it locked.

" **Alohamora,"** Hermione chanted but the door didn't unlock surprising her.

"This isn't making sense," Harry said making the girls confused.

"What do you mean?" Sera asked.

"We all agree that these traps were designed to stop an adult wizard right?" Harry asked getting agreeing nods from the girls "Then how come some first years can past them I mean even the very first door to the Cerberus can be opened by a simple unlocking charm why?"

All the girls thought about it and seemed to agree with him. It had been rather easy so far so what was Dumbledore planning with all this?

"We can figure that out once we're sure that the stone is safe," Hermione said ending the conversation "Come on Potter, you are the best flyer here so you should be able to get the key no problem."

"True, but seeing you fry them sounds more fun," Harry said with mischief practically radiating from him.

Hermione looked at Harry with contempt as she sighed and then raised her hand into the sky as if pulling the heavens towards her. Energy began radiating throughout the tall room as the walls began pulsing with wild energy as the winged keys were all struck with lightning which seemed to be bouncing from one key to another compounding its effect and grounding the keys. Harry, due to his instincts, grabbed the key with a broken wing and walked up to the door to unlock it. Hermione lowered her hand and wiggled her fingers as if trying to shake off any excess magic at least that's what Harry thought she was doing.

"Ladies first," Harry said as he held the door open for the girls who walked through into a long corridor that would lead them to the next puzzle.

"What are we gonna do with the stone?" Sera asked the group.

"Return it to the Flamel's obviously, they need it or they die," Hermione answered as if it was obvious but Harry just quizzically hummed making Hermione sigh and ask "What now?"

Harry just had to grin at the girl's behavior "You really like being right all the time don't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked in anger.

"You crave being the person with all the knowledge," Harry explained, "You crave knowledge like it's a drug and you love being told that you're right."

Hermione was now so enraged that electricity was cracking around her as if she was a living storm made human and Harry just held his hands up in peace.

"I didn't mean to offend you it just explains a lot about you and I presume that you have a good reason for it," Harry explained. While he did always love riling people up now wasn't the time.

Hermione just sighed and calmed down stopping the storm raging around her before quietly explaining "It used to be all I had."

"What'd you mean?" Daphne asked.

"I was bullied because of my looks all the time before Hogwarts so I spent most of my free time alone reading," Hermione explained, "I thought that even if they didn't like me at least I could be better than them."

"I get it," Harry said with a smile "But your idea is flawed."

"Oh, and how is that?" Hermione asked challengingly.

"You get all your knowledge from books and I'm sure you've heard the saying 'history is written by the victors'," Harry explained making Hermione frown in annoyance "I'm the perfect example, everyone thinks they know about my life and who I am yet everyone is wrong as I'm sure I've proven over the past year."

"True, it isn't written that you are infuriating to talk to," Sera chimed in making everyone laugh

"My that's quite a big word for you," Harry fired back.

"I rest my case," Sera said shaking her head with a comical scowl.

"If you want the truth you have to find it yourself," Harry said getting back on topic.

"Yeah I know but as I said being the smartest was all I had," Hermione said wearily.

"I have no doubt that when it comes to the written side of magic you are better than everyone but all you do is parrot answers other people have already figured out and written down," Harry said beginning to question why he was helping the girl that annoyed him.

"Yeah well I'm only twelve I can't be expected to know enough about magic to form my own theory's now can I," Hermione said in frustration.

"Granger, I'm trying to help you, you don't have to bite my head off about it," Harry said sternly.

"And why are you helping her?" Sera asked making Harry sigh.

"Whether we like it or not we are stuck in each other's lives thanks to our control over the elements and given how corrupt magical Britain is it could very well end up being us four against the world," Harry said "So I don't want to have a potential ally as my enemy."

"So you're saving your own skin that's what you're telling us," Sera stated frowning.

"It's who I am," Harry answered while shrugging.

"Can we hold this off for another time you know when there isn't the potential for an immortal dark lord to emerge in the middle of a school," Daphne stated sarcastically "And anyway I'm pretty sure Harry was going to explain what he thought about the stone being here."

"What?" Harry asked as he recalled his train of thought "Oh right, so if the Flamel's need the stone to stay alive then why did they give up the one thing keeping them alive to let Dumbledore set a trap?"

"Well it's not the stone that gives them immortality it's the elixir of life made from the stone," Hermione replied, "Maybe they have enough of it stored for Dumbledore to see that You-Know-Who is still around and he can return it back."

"Okay I can see that happening but I doubt it I mean if the stone gets destroyed then there eventually dead so why risk it?" Daphne stated as Harry nodded in agreement.

"I don't think that the real Philosophers stone is here it's probably a fake," Harry replied shocking the Griffindor's "It does make sense, what better way is there to lure a desperate enemy out of hiding then by showing them what they want."

"Then how do you explain the traps being so easy?" Sera asked as they approached the next room.

"It will make him overconfident," Harry said, "We will run into him as he working on the last trap and stop him there."

"Why are we still doing this then if you think that Dumbledore has this great plan?" Hermione asked.  
"Dumbledore's not here so we have to stop him instead or at least prove that it is Voldemort if that is his end goal," Harry replied.

"If?" Sera asked.

"Well Dumbledore could be a complete sociopath who enjoys setting up elaborate traps to see how talented a student is or just a deluded old man who wants to take down another dark lord," Harry replied only to scoffed at by the Griffindor's "I didn't say he was any of those things only it is possible."

"But you don't think he is either of those things?" Daphne asked him.

"No, Dumbledore has always believed that Voldemort will return someday so by making him act Dumbledore can begin a counter plan stopping Voldemort from rising again ," Harry answered as he opened the door to the next room "Come on."

The four Elementals entered the room to find it empty except for a giant chessboard and some rubble on the sides of it.

"We should have waited for Ron," Sera said.  
"Why?" Harry asked confused as to what that idiot could do.

"Cause he's really good at chess you git," Sera replied hotly.

"Him?" Harry loudly replied in complete surprise.

"He beat McGonagall," Sera Stated plainly.

"Who said anything about playing chess?" Daphne asked with a look that screamed that she had a plan.

"I doubt those giant pieces that block the door will just let us through," Hermione replied as if it was simple.

"True but look at the sides of the board," Daphne said pointing out the rubble "Voldemort has played a game so skipping it would give us plenty of time to catch up to him."

"But how are we going to do that?" Hermione asked when all of a sudden the temperature of the room plummeted and Harry, Hermione and Sera all curled up out of instinct. Daphne however just stood straighter with a determined grin dominating her face as her eyes glowed like diamonds

"I've been itching to let loose for some time now," She declared as ice covered the white chess pieces freezing them in place and stopping them from moving "Let's get going."

The others didn't need telling as they practically ran through to the next room desperate to get away from the cold.

"Oh come it isn't that bad," Daphne said with a smile as the ice faded into water and warmth returned.

"Did you have to freeze the whole room?" Harry asked.

"As I said, I've needed to have a bit of a release," Daphne stated, "We really need to find a place to practice our elemental powers next year."

"Agreed," Harry said as he opened the door only to nearly vomit when the smell of the next room hit him "The hell is that?"

As he pushed the door open he saw the source of the smell is a troll's body only its chest was missing and its insides seemed to be decoration for the far side of the room.

"Well that's disgusting," Harry said jokingly.

"Trust me we already knew that git," Sera said sarcastically.

"Let's just go before I throw up," Hermione said holding her hand to her mouth as the four quickly made their way past the dead troll and into the next room which was empty except for a table with five potions on it stood. As they fully entered the room a wall of fire erupted into life blocking the door that led onwards.

"It's a riddle, one of these potions will make the drinker immune to the fire," Hermione said as she approached the table.

"Which one is it though?" Sera asked

"The one that's already been drunk I imagine," Harry said smirking as Hermione picked up the vial with the least amount of liquid inside it.

"There's only enough for one person," Hermione said sadly "Only one of us can on ahead."

"Sera do you mind moving the fire please?" Daphne asked a little too sweetly.

"What? Oh dam … Darn it why didn't I think with that?" Hermione mumbled to herself.

"Cause you were too enticed at the idea of solving a riddle probably," Sera said reassuringly making Hermione smile to herself.

Sera calmly walked up to the fire and held her hands out as if grabbing hold of something and the firewall turned into a ball that gathered in her hands which she began casually toying with in amusement. They were all chuckling at the apparent easiness that their powers as they all walked through the door leading onwards with Sera crushing the ball of fire into nothing.

 **OoO The Elemental Order OoO**

"Blasted puzzle why won't it work," A voice could be heard cursing aloud.

"Is that Quirrel?" Hermione asked with a whisper as the four Elementals hid in the darkness of the corridor

"Well then this should be easy," Sera declared and began to step forward only for Harry to pull her back "What are you doing?"

"Haven't you noticed that he isn't stuttering?" Harry asked her as she looked confused "I highly doubt that he is the idiotic coward he's been acting as."

"Yeah so it's four on one and we're Elementals," Sera said confidently "We can take him out no problem."

"Are you willing to kill him?" Daphne asked her bluntly.

"What?! No! We just have to stop him," Sera said shocked at Daphne's question.

"We cannot risk anyone learning that we are Elementals yet, if we do then the Ministry will try and control us or the department of mysteries will want to study us to learn how we are Elementals in the first place," Daphne explained "And lets not forget how the bigots in this country will want to kill the two of you simply because two muggle-born witches have more power than 99% of the worlds magical people."

"How would anyone find out?" Sera asked scared now.

"If we capture him then he will be arrested and stand trial in which he will claim that we are Elementals and even if no one believes him the simple rumor about it could cost you two your freedom," Daphne elaborated.

"She's right if we use our powers we have to kill him if we don't then we just capture him but it will be harder," Harry stated.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Hermione said determinedly.

"We try and sneak up on him though if he spots us we talk to him," Harry said.

"You think we can talk him out of it?" Sera asked skeptically.

"No, I'm gonna piss him off so that he isn't thinking properly," Harry said, "That way when the fight breaks out he will be predictable."

"Okay, so what do we do when the fight actually breaks out?" Daphne asked knowing Harry had a plan.

"All four of us hit him as hard as we can and push him against the wall that way he can't run anywhere and he can't block everything so something is bound to hit him, once he is down we bind him and take him away," Harry explained.

"That could work actually," Hermione stated slowly.

"That looked painful for you to admit," Harry said with a smirk but before she could retort he said, "Showtime, let's go."

Hermione took a deep breath and walked alongside Harry determined to live up to her promise of being braver. Sera joined them excited to be fighting alongside the people she knew would be the greatest friends she would ever have. Daphne was willing to admit to herself that there was a tiny bit of fear within her but it was quashed by the knowledge that should Voldemort return the best she could hope for her and her sister was to become a broodmare when she was so much more than that. Harry was almost giddy at the prospect of revenge and was actually licking his lips as if he was looking at his favorite meal. Then again they do say revenge is sweet and it was time for him to taste just how sweet it really was.

The four Elementals walked into the room to see a long set of stairs leading to an atrium that housed a mirror that Harry recognized as the one from Christmas. Quirrel was stood in front of it looking angry and frustrated.

"You know something," Harry said getting Quirrel to turn around to face the four elementals "you're a terrible actor."

"Saw through that did you," Quirrel said with a smirk.

"Like looking through a window," Harry stated, "So, you want the Philosophers Stone but why do you want it?"

"For my master, so he can return and bring the magical world into the greatness that it should have always been," Quirrel declared as Harry yawned in boredom.

"Is that it? Really?" Harry asked unimpressed "So the great and powerful Voldemort is nothing more than a whiny little bitch."

"You dare!" Quirrel said trying to hold his rage in check.

" _Let the boy see,"_ A voice coming from Quirrel hissed.

"Master, you're not ready yet," Quirrel said in worry

" _Do it!"_ The voice commanded as Quirrel began to unwrap his turban slowly.

"Ooh hope you girls are ready for the big reveal I'm giddy with anticipation," Harry said way too over-dramatically making the girls snigger despite their nerves.

"Can you not be a git right now?" Sera asked him jovially as Harry just smiled at her which she knew meant no.

When Quirrel was done he turned around to reveal the back of his head and Harry could see that there was another face there. One that was snake-like and one that he recognized from his nightmares when he was younger. It was Voldemort.

" _Look, Potter, look what you have reduced me to, you see me at my weakness but once I get the stone none shall be spared from my wrath,"_ Voldemort hissed at him.

"Shame none of it will happen seeing as you don't have the stone so it's nothing more than an empty threat," Harry said with a smirk "Yet it is wonderful seeing you look so … pathetic."

" _YOU WILL HELP ME GET THE STONE OR YOU WILL WATCH ALL YOUR FRIENDS DIE IN FRONT OF YOU,"_ Voldemort screamed at him.

"Or I could just destroy the mirror clearly holding the stone and then I can get to work on making you beg me to kill you," Harry stated sinisterly. Surprisingly Voldemort laughed at this.

" _You don't see it, do you? With the stone, death is of no consequence and I can return what I took from you," Voldemort declared_ _"I can bring your parents back to life and together we can right the wrongs in the world and create an eternal era of peace so long as you help get me the stone."_

Harry just started laughing uncontrollably making everyone look at him like he was crazy.

"Seriously? You expect me to buy that?" Harry asked the dark lord before straightening himself and readied his wand prompting everyone else to do the same "Every crappy part of my life all comes back to your actions and you expect me to just stop wanting to get my revenge for a false promise? Your legacy will become nothing more than a harrowing reminder of what happens to those that piss me off and the only fear that your name will spread is that of the pain that awaits those who seek to hurt me but go ahead keep talking it will allow to come up more creative ways to make you suffer before I grant you the mercy of death."

Any trace of humor had been replaced by the storm of anger that was waiting to be unleashed by Harry and his smirk had been replaced by a look of sinister hunger that didn't belong on a mere boy and for the first time, Voldemort felt fear. All of a sudden Harry's smirk had returned as he looked at Voldemort like he was nothing.

"It's rather funny don't you think," Harry stated, "That one of the greatest Dark Lords of all time can't figure out a riddle when an 11 year old can."

"What are you talking about boy?" Quirrel demanded as Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the Philosophers Stone.

"See easy," Harry stated simply

" _Enough,"_ Voldemort rasped out in anger _"Kill him NOW!"_

Quirrel began reaching out for his wand only to be attacked by spells from both his sides by Hermione and Sera who used the Flipendo spell making him spin in the air before being slammed headfirst into the floor. Harry saw the opportunity he had been waiting for and charged at Quirrel as he chucked the stone to Sera and tackled Quirrel as he tried to get up leaving Voldemort's face facing upwards. Harry grabbed Quirrel by his robes and proceeded to brutally punch Voldemort in the face rapidly as the girls looked on in horrid fascination. They could see Harry's rage being focused as each punch was precise and accurate despite the speed of them before they noticed Quirrel's body quickly turn to dust.

"HARRY!" Sera yelled as she tackled him off of Quirrel.

"WHAT THE HELL SERA," Harry yelled out before he saw the state Quirrel was in.

Quirrel was trying to scream in agony but his entire body was quickly dissolving into dust shocking the Elementals.

"What the hell?" Daphne exclaimed quietly as she watched Quirrel's body dissolve.

As Quirrel became nothing more than a pile of dust a black ethereal wisp floated out of him and stared at Harry who was still on the floor stunned and confused as to what was going on.

" _NOOOOOOOOOO,"_ The wisp which Harry realized was Voldemort roared _"YOU AREN'T LEAVING THIS PLACE ALIVE POTTER!"_

The wisp charged into Harry causing him to scream in pain before Voldemort flew off through the wall in retreat. At this point, the world began to turn black and the last thing he saw was the looks of fear in the girls face as he passed out in pain.

 **Author's Notes.**

 **Yes, I know that it has been far too long since an update but every time I've gone to write I've drawn a blank.**

 **Next chapter will be the end of year 1 thankfully and I can move on to year 2 were things will start to pick up.**


End file.
